he who haunts the attic
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Leah didn't care to stay down there with all the vampires and her pack. so when Seth kicked a ball onto the Cullen's roof she agreed to go get it for them. even though it was just an excuse to get away from them for a few moments. but she has to go up through the attic to get the lost ball. and while up there she meets the man who would change her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own twilight. hi people this is just a spur of the moment thing i decided do write. now this chapter is a little shorter then i ones i usually write but that's just cos i wanted to see what people thought about it. now the reason I'm starting another story on top of the two I'm already doing is because i don't want to lose interest in my other two story. i hate when your reading a really great story and it's gets abandoned. so I've made a vow not to abandoned mine. but don't worry I'm still writing the Angler one. i should be putting up another chapter of that one on wed and i still need to start chapter five of the pull. please comment and tell me what you all think of this one and please listing to the songs. cheers :). **

* * *

**He who haunts that attic chapter 1 light my fire by the doors.**

* * *

"stop kicking it so high it's gonna go on the roof". Quil complained to Seth. The two young wolfs where kicking a ball around outside at the Cullen's home where all the visiting vampires were currently staying. A few of the visiting vampires that agreed to witness were out side talking to each other or watching the young wolf kick around the ball. While all the others were in side doing whatever they were doing.

Leah was sitting on a big rock a few yards away from all the other vampires. She didn't want to get to close to them, even if they were here to help them or not. 'their still bloodsuckers and always will be. I cant even decided what's worse about them. the fact that more then half of them are leech murders who kill people to live and doctor flea and his bloodsucking Brady bunch family are so okay with it with choosing to be fine with it all because their helping them pretty much go to war with the royal fleas all because Bella and Edward just had to have sex. God that sickens me. Or the small that lingers off of them constantly. The small of fruit gone bad that's grown hair on it over time. and now we will officially be link to them perennially …. No chained is more like it, there's no getting away from them now. as long as Jacob had imprinted there's forever now gonna be vampires in our lives". the she wolf thought to herself, staring off into the woods trying to zone out. But she was brought out of the zone she had created by the sound of somebody snickering. She quickly whipped her head up to see the two Romanians smirking over at her from a few yards away.

She glared back with a passion hating the way they both looked at her. like she was the monster and they were they saints. She growled at them quietly. Not wanting to drew any attention to herself from the other bloodsuckers. 'Dracula twins… you both need something?". She asked not moving the glare from her beautiful face. the one with the white blond hair put his hands up in front of him and the dark headed one had a smirk on his face that could give the joker a fun for his money.

She knew that the visiting vampire didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. In fact she wouldn't had it any other way. if they disliked her the way she disliked them then they were all on the same page. So there didn't have to be any sort of awkwardness with them. there was no need to fill the silence when they were all in the same room. It was the most she'd ever enjoyed being around vampire actually.

With a huff she jumped off of her rock and strolled over to the other side to where Jacob her Alfa was sitting with the kid. The kid that put everybody on the Rez and everybody in Forks in danger. Because of Nessie being her Alfa's imprint she didn't want to not like her. after all she was gonna be around for a long time. so she made a promise to herself and to Jacob that she'd try her best to like the little child.

"hey lee". Jacob said as the she wolf took a seat next to him on the steps. She gave him a tight smile and nodded. "I can see that you're having the time of your life". He lightly smirked back at her. knowing how much she was trying to hold back to spiting on them.

"ha yes the best indeed. Never been better". Leah wasn't sure if she should acknowledge the kid or not but decided that she had to make the effect even if she despised even the thought of that. "hi umm kid". She coursed herself for not coming up with some thing better. "how ya doing still a seven year old?".

The little girl giggled. "yep I think so". She giggled again.

Jacob grinned at his imprint and put his arm around her, keeper her warmer. It had been one of the colder days now they Christmas was approaching. The wolfs and the vampire were fine being as of the supernatural were either an and hot blooded creature or an ice cube. So none of them needed to worry about being to cold or to hot. And while Nessie could feel it as much as an normal child, didn't mean she still could feel it. Jacob turned his head back to his Beta and mounted 'thank you'. knowing that was didn't have the easiest time with all of this.

"when will Sam and Jared and their newies be done patrolling?". She asked Jacob. Her and Seth were meant to be going out of patrol after Sam's pack where done. Paul, Collin and Bradly still had to go out and do their guarding before Seth and Leah had to. so they still had another few hours before they would have to leave. Though she would of wanting to go now she didn't want to run into Sam. Even though the two would be to talk to one another because of her now being a part of Jacob's pack she couldn't hare Sam's thoughts any longer. Or any of the others thought either. And it was the same with her new pack. Only Jacob and Sam could communicate with each other.

And she had never felt more free from it.

"have what Sam had told me they'll be done around fiveish. In which then Paul Bradly and Collin will be taking over until about eleven. So then you and Seth will take over until three. then I'll go with Quil and Embry". He replied.

She nodded in return.

Jacob went back to playing with his imprint so Leah began to watch Quil, Embry and her brother kick around the ball. She hadn't noticed that at some point the Egyptian vampire that was named Benjamin and one of the nomads had joined in.

'oh joy …. My brother and packs mates are now bonding with the bloodsuckers. I really don't understand how they three of them could be so close to the flea's and not vomit. I guess some of us are to laid back for our own good instead of being worried for our lives and the lives of other for every minute of every day. I mean not that I'm worried for my life and I could a leech any day of the week… just try me leeches. I fucking dare you to try and screw with Leah Clearwater. I'll rip you to shreds before you have time to shine in the sunlight you gross sons of bit…". She was cut off when the sound of Quil complaining cut through her thoughts.

"I told you not to kick it to high". He looked at Seth like he was an idiot. All her brother did was shrug.  
"oops". She said with a guilty grin. "my bad".

"Go get it". Quil said off handily.

"you go get it". Seth changed his pack brother was a grin.

"no you go get it you pimple". Quil said smirking at his insult.

"shut up you get the ball ass brain".

"no you".

"no you".

"rock, paper, scissors whoever loses hast to go get the ball". Quil smacked his left hand down in the middle of hos right palm.

"oh my god I'll get your damn ball". Leah told them hoping up from her place next to her Alfa and the kid. "it beats sitting around listening to you to Nimrod's".

"thank you Leah". they both said at the same time. deliberately sounding like little kids who had just been told to say thank you.

"whatever". she said walking into the big house that held all the other vampires. She stopped at the doorway before going into the living room. Knowing that there were other vampires in there. she took in a deep breath not wanting to breath in their stench. The last thing she wanted to do was to throw up everything she had eaten in front of the red eyed leeches. She wanted to have some dignitary, to show that she wasn't just some kind of animal and that her race of creature was better than theirs. For a moment she closed her eyes hard then opened then up again. and with that she stepped into the family room.

Without making eye contact with any of them walked over to the other hall way, so she could get up to the attic where she could clime up onto the roof.

She was almost there when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Leah… it so good to see you".

'crap… so close'. She turned around putting on a smile to greet whoever had been talking. "Mr and miss Cullen… hi". She said a bit uncomfortable. The couple were standing behind her with friendly smiles. There was no sense of dislike for the she wolf at all. They weren't close to her but neither of them didn't seem to be bothered by her at all. And they didn't blame her for not being comfortable around them either. Knowing her distance for vampires, because in the end they knew that she wouldn't hurt them. and also didn't want to either.

"are you okay?... is there anything you needed?". Esme asked kindly.

"no… well um I just need to go to the roof. My dumb ass brother kick their ball onto your roof so I gotta go get it". She point up the too roof with an tight smile. 'as much as I hate their kind I'd be an liar if I said that I didn't like these two. They were the only too I could actually stand being around, slash the only too I kinds didn't want to punch in the face'. She thought.

She looked over to see Edward sitting at the piano with his Bella next to him. she was reading a book while the mind reader was looking at Leah. she knew he had heard what she had thought about Carlisle and Esme being the only too she could stand. She shrugged at him. he all so faintly smile. So dimly that you wouldn't be able to tell. He then want back to doing what he was doing before she had walked in.

"again". the doctor chuckled.

"I'm guessing that it's not the first time my brothers almost brothers almost broken your house?". She raised an eye brow. 'again… he's done this before… god damn it Seth'.

The vampire couple chuckled. But before they could say anything more Emmet decided to join into the conversation. "hey maybe I could teach the sprouts a few thing about football. God knows they need it. I'm never needed to duck and cover more time in my life while watching them. the only other time was when the old ball and chine is throwing stiff at me for doing nothing". Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs and smirked.

"yes Emmet I'm sure that the boys would appreciate you making jokes and tackling them the whole time". Jasper and Emmet smirked at each other.

"I'm gonna….". her mouth was tight again as she point in the other direction.

"yeah hon go ahead". Esme smiled.

She gave a quick nod, turned around and made her way down the hall. She made it to the end of the hallway and reached up to grabbed a hold of the string to pull the stairs down. Once she did she climbed up the ladder and pulled herself into the attic.

'well I guess no ones been up here in a while'. She thought as she walked over to the window. She lent out of it and grabbed the ball which was on the tiles under the window . "BOYS". She yelled getting their attention.

They all looked up. "took you long enough". Seth yelled back up at her. she from the attic window throw the ball down to them with an hard throw. All three shape shifters had to leap out of the way of the ball to avoid being squish by it. She smugly smirked down at them and ducked back out of the window and in the attic again.

Leah took this time to look at her surroundings never having been in this room before. 'so this is where they keep all their vampire crap'. She moved to the center of the room. 'well nothing to exiting… just a normal attic, every thing you'd expect. Dust everywhere over everything you could see. Old suitcases an old looking book shelf with even older looking books. An pricey partition that looked like it was from the nineteen twenties. Some chairs and an table, then way back in the corner was an pull out couch'. Leah was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't even notice that other presents in the room.

"Alright love". A voice said from behind her and that's when the smell hit her. she whipped around faster then she had ever moved before and stared into the darkness of the attic. She couldn't see the person, vampire, it. That had spoken because whoever it was, was in the darkest corner of the Cullen's attic.

"who the hell are you?". she spoke defensibly taking a step back. 'how the hell did I not smell this dude'. She assumed it was a guy who had spoken.

"who are you?". he spoke again.

"I asked you first". She crossed her arms.

"I'm the bloke who's as you Americans would say. 'called dips'. On the attic". Leah thought that he sounded territorial. "and you are?".

She hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Leah….". was all she told him, not wanting to actually have an convention with then man. "why aren't you down stairs with the rest of the bloodsuckers?".

She couldn't see him but he was smirking at her. "so I'm guessing that you're the female wolf that everyone been yammering about".

"yammering?". She said it like he was just making up words.

"taking".

'oh'. "the fleas have been… yammering about me…. Why?". She went back to being defensive.

"who knows with this lot and who cares. They seem like all a bunch of tosser to me anyway".

"yammering. Tossers, bloke?. Which part of the world did you come here from? Ha. Because you are definitely not from anywhere near this backwoods town". She lent on the attic wall without realizing it.

"England".

"hmm". She all she replied with.

"so what bring you up here?".

"what brings up here?". she shot back.

"I asked you first". She could hare the smirk in his voice.

"my idiot brother and pack mates kick a ball up here and to get away from them I said I'd come up and get it". She moved her arms from being crossed and instead placed them both down on her sides.

"so that's what that noise was". He more said that he himself then to her. "why did you want to get away from them?".

"because their annoying why else?". This time it was her smirking. "which reminds me… why are you up here. wouldn't you rather be down there with… the rest of them?".

"no because their annoying".

"are you just gonna repeat everything I say?".

"are you gonna stay up here for the rest of the day". He asked sounding irritated.

And she heard it in his voice to. "I just might it isn't like I got anywhere else to go. And why would I want to miss out on such a fun talk where having". She spoke sarcastically. "why are you here then if you find them all so annoying?.

"because Carlisle asked me as his mate to come and at least see for my self that it was true. I didn't want to… I'd rather be doing anything else but Carlisle is the closest thing I'll consider to be my friend".

"he's the closest person you have to a friend?... what are you a loner or something?".

"that's right love and it's the way I like it. I find other just… I'd much rather be alone. My life is less annoying that way… it's bob's your uncle really.

"bob's your uncle?". She said confused.

"simple". He clarified.

She nodded.

"so you got any super powers like some of the other freaks down stairs?".

"actually yes I do… I'm a tracker".

"you find people?". Leah knew what he meant by that at once. She had remembered Jacob going over everything he' had been told about the volturi. She remembered him telling the packs about one of them called Demetri. who can find anyone in the world at any time and won't stop until he does.

"so you know about trackers?". He asked. Curious as to why she knows about them. "did Carlisle tell you about them?".

"no Jacob did".

"and he is?".

"my pack leader. He told the pack about a couple of the members of the volturi once we knew they were coming here. he and the Cullen's wanted us to know what we were up against".

"so you know about Demetri… the best tracker in the would".

"that hast to be a bitch right?". She smirked.

"hmm". He hummed not caring about her comment enough to say anything.

"why the attic?... if you didn't want anybody around why not just go to a motel?".

"because I like the attic and if I want to an motel then there would be people around. The maids and the other staff. On one come up here anyway….. until now".

"so what your not happy anymore?". Once again Leah smirked.

"no I'm not actually".

Then the realization hit her that she still couldn't see him through the darkness. "come out from the corner". She told him.

"why?". This time it was him who sounded defensive.

"why not… you scared of a girl. Is the big bad English tracker scared of me little old me".

"well you got me". He said without any emotion in his voice.

"well come on come out already".

"why do you want me to come out from my spot. You scared of the big bad English tracker are we. Worried that you can't fight what you can't see".

Suddenly there was a harsh gust of wind that almost blow Leah over. She composed herself and looked back into the darkness. She heard a chuckle from behind her and whipped around again. this time though he was still in the corner it wasn't as dark. She couldn't make out any of his features but could see his silhouette.

"impressive".

"I'm well aware of that". once again she could hare the smirk in his voice.

Then there was an silence. But it wasn't an awkward one.

The both of them could feel it.

there was just something about the other one that seemed comfortable, like neither of them had to act like they were somebody else just to make another person happy.

Though the blackness she saw him lift his head up.

He then took a step of from his corner so she could see him in the light.

And the moment he did they locked eyes and froze.

She didn't know what it was but it wasn't impinging.

It was something else.

Something that she couldn't explain.

And it was the same for him.

'shit what the hell bloody hell just happened to me?.' He thought. He'd already seen her but he hadn't locked eyes with her until now. "Astaire". He said without thinking.

"hu?". She almost didn't hear what he had said.

"Astaire….. that's my name".

"oh".

Now it was uncomfortable.

'shit fuck damn it all to hell. Go back to normal okay just go back to normal. Stupid bloodsuckers'. "Astaire…. It's interesting". She tightly smiled.

Either of them could brake eyes contact. The both of them new that the other could feel it as well but still didn't say anything not wanting to be the first one to break the silence filling up the attic.

'I don't have a clue in hell what's going on between the two of us right but why is whatever Is happening had to of happened with an wolf. Why does it feel like somebody just lit me on fire'. They continue watching each other. 'piss it'. Just as he want to say something else. Anything really there was a loud bang.

Astaire nor Leah jumped form it but they did both turn to where the window was. Then both without thinking moved to the window to see a soccer ball on the roof again.

"LEAH". Seth called up again. he couldn't see the tracker because he was a couple of feet behind Leah.

She grabbed it a chucked it back down. Not bothering to say anything. She turned around to see him much more closer to her. this had been the closest they'd been yet.

she took in and deep breath not knowing what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**please read warning **

**hi all. i don't own twilight. so yes I'm posting another one. school has started back up so i might not be posting as regularly as usually. but i will do my best do post on time. now in chapter one of this i made an mistake. in where Leah goes into the house to get the ball back. there is a past where i say 'Jasper and Emmet smirked at one another'. now i was actually meant to write rose in there and not jasper because he was off with Alice. so if any any of you caught that I'm sorry for that. and now for some reason my computer won't let me edit it... and I'm not sure why. please leave comments and please listen to the songs i pick out. and also let me know in the comments if you all think that I'm writing all of them right. and that their all in character. and that goes for angler and the pull as well. cheers :) **

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 2. Electric feel by mgmt.**

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning strangely feeling like an weight had been lifted off of her chest. The night before she didn't even bother to go on petrol. After the moment that she shared with Astaire she had all but ran out of the house. She didn't even stop to really talk to Jacob. Leah ran past him and shouted back to him that she wasn't feeling well and that she'd guard the woods another night. Not wanting Seth to see the inside of her head.

She knew that he'd have questions about what had happened with her and the vampire hiding in the attic, but the problem was that it wouldn't be him asking question, it be that she had no clue on how to answer them.

She knew that she hadn't of imprinted on him because she getting get that feeling…. That feeling what Jacob, Quil, and Sam had all talked about in the past.

No she didn't get that feeling… this was a different feeling all together. 'This feeling didn't feel like gravity.. no… this feeling was more electric. More hot… almost primal'. She thought sitting up in her bed. 'and those eyes…. Blood red but beautiful. God I hate myself right now. thinking of a bloodsuckers eyes as beautiful. His shade of red remind me of Christmas. Ya know… the Christmas bulbs you hang on your three. And shit I'm not gonna lie…. He looked…. Just like…. Kurt cobian". The she wolf Jumped off of her bed and headed for her shower. She stripped off all her clothes and stepped under the water. Closing her eyes and feeling the hot water run down her back. she loved hot showers on cold mornings.

Leah didn't want to admit it to herself but she wanted to see the blond vampire again. but every time she thought about him she get a hot feeling travel up her spine. But at that moment she wasn't sure if it was just the water from the shower or not. 'it's for the best if I don't see him again. plus it's not like I need my pack mates in my head telling me that it's not like imprinted on him. which I didn't so there's no reason for me to give a damn about him anyway because in the ends he's a bloodsucking parasite who's most likely murdered hundreds upon hundreds of people. So he can just stay up in his attic for all I care…. The weirdo'. She hoped out of her shower regretting it instantly. Hating the way the cold air hit her body faster than Paul gorging himself fall of junk food. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her copper skinned body.

She dressed in her usually shots and crop top. Because of her blood running hot she like all the other shape shifters tried to dress as cool as possible. That's why every time somebody would see all the guys they'd be shirtless.

She opened her bedroom door and made her way down stairs for breakfast. She rounded the corner and saw her mother and brother already sitting at the table. "I honey French toast?". Her mother asked smiling. The she wolf nodded and took a seat next to her brother.

"what happened to you yesterday?". Seth asked with a mouth fall of French toast. "you just took off".

'shit what do I tell him. it isn't like I can just say I thinks I've got the hots for a leech. Just tell him your felt I'm shit. Just tell him that the smell of all the parasites made you throw up in your mouth. And you didn't want to look at them because their all ugly….. well maybe that's going a bit far. Just tell him anything it isn't like he's gonna give a shit'. "I just wasn't feeling well… I got an headache form the smell of the bloodsucker". 'see good there you go, easy. He had to of brought that'. Sue places some French toast in front of her and she took a bite.

"really you know I'm kinda become more used to it now. I think it's mainly because of Jacob being around them a lot of the time, ya know how he always smells like them now".

"well they still make me sick…. And I ain't just talking about their off milk smell". she covered her mouth with her hand because she was still chewing on her food.

"do you think their more used to out smell now to?. I mean we are around them part of the time as well".

Leah shrugged. "i hope not".

"why… why would you want them to not get used to the way we smell?". he frowned in confusion.

"because I don't like them and want them to be uncomfortable every time were around them". she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"why does that not surprise me". She smiled and shook his head at his sisters unwillingness to excepted the Cullen's.

"Leah you know if you tried…".

She cut him off. "Nessie… I've been trying with Nessie because she Jake's imprint. And doctor and his wife I don't mind either. But for mow that's as far as I'm gonna go. Because in the end their all still a big bunch of bloodsucking parasite fleas who don't deserve to live on our land".

"no Leah tell us how you really feel". The younger wolf said sarcastically. He paused for a second. "why'd you stay in the attic anyway?".

It was she turn to stop. 'here we go again'. she groaned on the inside. "what do you mean". 'o good plan play stupid'. She yet again groaned to herself.

"I mean the second time I kick the ball up there you where there to toss it back down. I just thought you would have gone back down stairs or something. Or out the back door".

'no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,…. Shit… no. what do I tell him now. fuck… well little brother I was up there possible falling for a vampire who hates everybody and doesn't give a shit about anyone'. That time she made herself pause. 'falling for him… where the hell did falling from him come from. I'm not falling for him… there's no way I'm falling for him… who says I'm falling for him…. because I'm not. And I'll fight anybody who say otherwise'. She was started to get annoyed with all the questions. "what are you writing a book my god just leave it alone Seth, Jesus".

"whoa what I do?".

"your annoying!". The she wolf shot back.

"I barely said anything… I was only wondering…".

"well don't". she took another bite of her toast and turned away from him. all he could do was stare at her. sue had been watching the exchange between her oldest and her youngest. She thought though Leah and Seth would get in to these sibling fight this wasn't out of the ordinary. And her daughter was the one who always snapped first sometimes because Seth was pestering her and sometimes because she was just in an bad mood. But Sue could see by the way she was acting that something was poking into her ribs. What was happening to her was getting to her, making her super defensive. And it wasn't by the way she her tone of voice was with her brother. It was her posture that was giving her away. Once Seth had asked her why she was in the Cullen's attic for so long she automatically went rigid. She wouldn't make eye contact with him or she straighten up like a bean poll. 'a mother know'. she thought. "honey is everything okay?. are you still feeling a little sickly from yesterday?". Of course Sue knew that whatever was happening had nothing to do with her being sick.

"I'm fine". She turned her head away, once again not making eye contact with her mother either.

Just then a phone rang, it was Seth's. he picked it up and answered it. "hello".

"hey Seth". Quil voice said on the other side of the phone.

"oh hey Quil. What's going on?".

"Embry and I are heading to the movies to see the new insidious. Wanna join?. We're getting the mega popcorn with extra butter".

"yeah sure… I didn't really find the other ones scary though". The young wolf shrugged.

"this one might be different".

"yeah I guess your right".

"kay, come over to Embry's and I'll meet you guys there okay. I gotta take Claire home. She come over for breakfast… eggs, you?".

"French toast, see ya soon". He hung up. "well I'll see you guys later, I'm to the movies". He hoped out of his seat and grabbed his jacket. "bye mum". He kissed her cheek. "bye… grouchy". He said walking past Leah. who in returned gave him the finger as he walked away. He slammed the door behind him.

Leah went back to eating when she heard her mother sir down on the opposite side of the kitchen table. She looked up at her to see Sue giving her the look. 'oh know… not the we gotta talk look. How do I get out of his one. Grab my stomach and fake having cramps. Yeah, yeah I'll do that. she's a women she knows how painful that is….GOD DAMN IT'. Right after she came up with her cramps plan she remembered that she hadn't gotten her period in months and months. 'shit the do I do now'.

'Leah' her mother spoke.

'to late'. "Yeah mum?". She said in the middle of chewing.

"what's going on?".

"nothing".

"Leah".

"why would you think somethings going on?". Leah looked down at her French toast.

"because a mother knows".

"well nothing so I'm fine okay".

"Leah". she said softly.

The she wolf looked up.

"what's going on?".

'do I tell her about what happened…. No I couldn't do that. it isn't that I don't trust her not to say anything to anyone because I know she wouldn't. and well I guess I could tell her a little…. as long as I leave out the weird hot feeling…. And the attic…. And the whole vampire part of it….. know what I really should tell her'.

"sweetheart just tell me what's wrong. What ever it is… I'm not gonna judge you. please".

'nooo she still looking at me like the…. The way she does when she wants to get stuff out of us that would normal embarrass us. I haven't discovered a defense for this one yet'. It's nothing it really is".

"Leah". She still gave her first born the look that said 'either of us are leaving this table until I hear something'. She stared at Leah expectedly.

"fine….i…I may have meet somebody". She looked down again, not wanting to see whatever look was on her mother's face.

Sue straighten up, with an shocked expression glued onto her face. "really". Was all she could say.

"yeah really". Leah felt awkward. After Leah had lost Sam she and Sue never spoke about boys since. After he had left her for Emily, at even the mention of boys Leah would shut down. She couldn't even talk about them without thinking about her ex….. and the way she had been humiliated by him. when he dumped her to be with her cousin, they become the talk of the Rez. Leah had never felt more humiliated in her life with the way people would point at her when they thought she wasn't looking. Or the way she'd turned to looked at someone only to notice that they'd quickly looked away. See knew that they were talking about her, but she's hold her head up and walked straight past them as best she could.

"well who is he?... would it be somebody I know?". sue rested her head on her hand watching her daughter.

"no mum you wouldn't know him". she shook her head.

"so…. Where did you meet him?... does he live on the Rez?".

"umm no he doesn't… live on the Rez that is".

"and where'd you meet him?. in town or…?".

"it doesn't matter where I him". she looked down again.

'okay so she doesn't want to tell me… well that's fine I can work with that. next question'. Sue said to herself.

"do you know where he's from. Assuming he's not from around here?".

"England…. He's from England. But I don't know what part though". She said taking another bite of toast.

Sue's eyes widen in surprise. "England well that's interesting. Very surprising I didn't expect you to say he was from England. We don't get many of those around these parts". Both women chuckled.

"what's he like… if I'm aloud to asked?". Sue smirked.

"if I said no would that have stopped you?". Leah smirked back to her.

"no".

"he's.. he's…reserved". Leah wasn't sure how to put it. She was only alone with the man for a few moments. And though she had had gotten a pretty good sense of who he was just from those couple of minutes she didn't want to just make some assumption's about him.

"reserved?".

"yeah… he's every quiet, keeps to himself, dry sense of humor, loves being alone. Ya know… one of those guys. But he's really okay with it ya know. he doesn't feel like he misses out on anything if he doesn't take part in it. He's just fine with the way things are". Leah hadn't realized that she hadn't stopped talking. And she also hadn't realized the way her mother was looking at her. "he doesn't care what happens as long as he can live drama free…. Wouldn't that be nice… a drama free life. No vampires, no wolfs, no creepy kids hybrids running about…. No creepy Romanians running around. And absolutely no imprinting…. Be nice wouldn't it". Leah was more talking in to space now. but once she was done she had snapped out of It and finally noticed the way Sue was watching her. "what?".

"nothing honey…. It's just nice seeing you this way".

Leah looked down again, al of a suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"when did you meet him?".

There was another long pause."…. Yesterday afternoon actually".

"okay".

The she wolf let of a breath of air that Sue hadn't of noticed. 'well at last she didn't question when I could of meet him. being as I was either home or at the Cullen's all yesterday. I've already told her all I can without giving him away to be a bloodsucker. And I know that she'd be happy for me…. Heck she is already happy for me. But I just don't think she'd be ready to hare that quit yet. And honestly I'm not ready to tell her that yet'.

"well….". sue got up form the kitchen table. "I gotta to go over to Charlies. We were gonna go out for then day. then I told him that I'd make us dinner tonight. then were gonna go see a movie. I heard the new insidious is good".

"really… I didn't think they were that scary… Seth almost shit himself the little sissy".

"be nicer to your brother… and really you didn't fine them at scary.. hmm ". she nodded and headed for the door. Within minutes she was gone, on her way to her other half's place.

Leah got up and put her plat in the sink. "what am I mean tot do now". she asked herself. "well I guess I could go over to the Cullen's to see how Jake is doing…. I'm not going to see him. because I don't need to see him because…he's gross". She made her way up to her room but stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked in the mirror hanging up in the wall. "you have no need to see him… you Leah clearwater.. don't need any stress or gross things lurking around in your life. Every time you think about him you feel stressed out and you don't deserve that. you been though too much stress before… your done now. and anyway…. It isn't like your in love with the guy. Your not gonna lie to yourself..". she pointed to herself in the mirror. "maybe…. Just maybe… he isn't ugly… like at all. Maybe he just maybe… the hottest dude slash vampire.. 'even though saying that makes me sick'. I ever seen. But you don't need him. it was just one of those things…that's all. Now the only reason your going to the leech hotel is because you need to talk to Jake… and that's the only reason…. Not him". and with that she walked into her room slammed the door and put on something else to ware.

* * *

**Astaire in the attic.**

Astaire was sitting on the little pull out couch that was crammed into the corner of the Cullen's attic, reading a old book form one of bookshelf's they have up there. But every time he'd finish a page his mind would go straight to yesterday…. Meeting her.

'that stupid mutt why did she have to come up there…. This was my attic first. I feel like my space… my sanctuary away from every one of those gits down there. And now I feel like… like…. Bugger it. Violating….. the bitch violated me and now I can't stop thinking about her. what right did she have just coming up there and talking to me like we were best mates. Why did she believe that I even wanted to have a chat with her?. I just wanted her to go away'. He placed his book down and wondered over to the window. He saw his reflection in it and stared at himself thinking about how much Leah annoyed him. 'righto I won't lie…. She… she wasn't ugly…. Not even a little bit. And yes she may have had a exotic beauty that isn't easy to find'. He shut his eyes and without realizing it started to sway gently back and forth, back and forth. 'With her long eye lashes and her glossy black shoulder length hair. And that skin that copper smooth skin that you could just bite…'. And that's he snapped out of it.

'piss it… I started to fantasize about the she wolf again… damn me…. And damn her. this it all her fault anyway. If she hadn't have come up here then….. well I've already gone through this so there's no need to do that again'. he closed his blood red eyes and groaned at how pathetic he thought he was at this moment. "she's like a broken record playing…. She just keeps going around in my head playing that same annoying song over and over and over again'.

"Astaire". He heard his friend call from the stairs that led up to the attic.

"right Carlisle still here". he called back. the doctor then was standing in the middle of the small room. Where the tracker had been staying.

"just cheeking in, making sure you have everything you need". He gave Astaire a friendly smile.

"cheers Carlisle but I'm right". He turned back to the window.

"Astaire why don't you come down stairs with everybody else. You haven't meet any of them yet… I think it be nice for you. their not all bad… I think you may actually like some of them".

"I'd rather just stick up here thanks". He said without looking back at the doctor.

"well just humor me then and think about it…. It isn't like…".

"isn't like it's gonna kill me". This time the tracker smirked and turned to look at Carlisle.

The doctor chuckled. "actually I was gonna say it isn't like their gonna want to hug you". this time they both chuckled.

"well then I'll leave you alone to your business then". He went over to the attic stairs when Astaire called him back.

"Carlisle". He said.

"yes Astaire". The doctor was a little surprised that that the tracker still wanted to talk to him. he was never one for more then a few words when it came to conversation.

He didn't talk for a few moments not knowing how to start this. "Carlisle… how did you know…. when you found your mate?".

"when I found Esme". He asked in disbelieve. 'why is it asking me about this. And why now. it isn't like there are many single lady's around here for him to mate with. Let's see there the nomad Mary an then theirs Maggie. But there's no chance in hell Siobhan and Liam would ever let that happen. Maggie is the closest thing they have to a daughter. So that meant they were very protective over her. then that only left Zafrina and Senna… and I know that either of them are interested in mating with Astaire. So why all of a suddenly is he asking about this?. What could of brought this on?. well I need to find out… I have to know why… I mean…. It's Astaire'. "Astaire why would asked that?". he said softly.

"I was just wondering… what does it feel like when you find your mate?".

"how do you mean?".

"just… what does it feel like when you see her for the first time. do you feel electric all over when you first saw Esme?. Or did you feel happy or sick or did you not feel anything at all?".

"well…". The doctor thought about the first time seeing his now wife. He had already become an immortal at this point and was working in an hospital. She was sixteen and came in with an broken leg. She had been climbing a tree and had fallen out of it. He was the one who had treated her. and as the years went by he's think abut her. he'd think about her smile and the way she'd laugh. And her eyes she had the most lovely eyes. And then a long time later there was an emergency at the hospital. A woman had come in who had attempted to commit suicide.

It was Esme.

It was the girl who he'd think about over the year. But she wasn't a girl anymore…. She was a woman now.

She had jumped off of a cliff. Devastated by a horrible miscarriage she had, had a few weeks before. It turns out she had gotten married to a young man her parents had introduced her too. But after the loss of her son she had began to become more and more depressed. Right up until she couldn't take living on this earth without her baby.

"well…. I felt something when I meet her. I thought about her many, many times over the years. Where ever I want she was always in the back of my mind". He took a step ford. "Astaire…. Do you feel this way about somebody?". Asked with caution.

The tracker didn't say anything and just continued to stare out of the attic window. 'damn'. He thought.

After a few minutes the doctor decided that Astaire silence was his way of saying yes. He then figure that Astaire more than likely had some kind of realization and that he should leave him alone for a while. "Astaire I'm gonna go back down stairs okay. I'll come back later to cheek in again". he was over by the stairs in seconds. He started to make his way down the ladder when he stopped. "Astaire what ever your going though…. I'll be here". he then left the attic.

Leavening the tracker there staring out of the window. 'great oh bloody perfect. A wolf mate…a wolf being a vampires mate. fan fucking tastic. What the blooming hell am I meant to do about this shit'.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi all I'm back again, three days in a row. now these chapter have been a little smaller then what i normality write but they will be getting longer at some point. they've just been shorter because I've been trying to post them everyday. so i haven't had a lot of time. and as i said yesterday school had started back up so it could be a little hard to post sometimes. now I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the fifth chapter of the pull again but tomorrow i will be posting Angler chapter 20. so like i said the chapters will get longer though time :). i don't own twilight. please comment and listen to the songs.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 3 you know I'm no good by Amy Winehouse.**

* * *

'you've come to see Jake, you've come to see Jake'. Leah told herself walking up to the house. 'do not look up at the attic window, do not look up at the attic window'. She also told herself that as well. The reason why she told herself not to look up wasn't because she was worried that he be there. Her tracker man. It was because she knew that he would be there. Watching her from his hiding spot. 'you have the power not to look up, just don't look up, there's no need for you to look up…. So don't'. as just as she thought that she looked up. She thought she saw something for a split second but there in the attic window was nothing. 'okay….. well… that's a good thing. You didn't want him up there staring at you like a creep anyway'. She stormed inside of the house trying to find her Alfa. But just as she got half way up the stairs there it was…. That snickering again. she shut her eyes knowing exactly who it was. she turned to see the two Romanians staring at her with matching grins. They never did talk to her, they only ever smiled but not an nice friendly smile. And smug smile that said…..dog….. and she hated them for that. she knew how they felt about her and her pack mates.

'we're better then you'. their grins said. 'we're the more civilized race'. It was in their eyes… their dark red eyes. 'you should be serving us…. dog'.

She glared at them with a passion then turned and walked inside.

* * *

**Astaire in the attic.**

Eventually after the doctor had gone back down stairs Astaire had gone back to reading his book. But the moment he felt Leah's presents get closer he was over by the window in seconds. And the second he was over there he took a few step back from the attic window. Surprised that he was there but when he had sensed her nearby he had dropped his book flat on the attic floor. not even bothering to place his book mark back in to it…. Not that he actually cared about that though. It all happening automatically. He hadn't meant to do that, he had told himself several times that he was no good for her and it was best just to forget about him all together. He cussed himself after he came to the realization at what he had done. 'oh bugger it all to hell. This girl is gonna be the death of me I swore it'.

Then out of the tree line he saw her strolled out of the woodlands. 'stunning'. Was what he thought… and once again automatically. Without his doing. He noticed it to but once he had caught sight of her he didn't give a damn. Because all his attention was on her.

Leah had decided to change again from that morning. It wasn't a drastic change, and she told herself she did it because it just wanted a change.

Which of course was a lie.

She'd put on a dark green flowy top, that had even darker ivy patents all over it. And with it a pair of tight black jean shorts, paired with some romper stomper boots.

He watched her walk across the front yard. She didn't walk with grace…. Like a lady. But she didn't walk with swag either. No, she walked like she was a woman on a mission and unless you wanted a broken neck you wouldn't get in her way.

Then he watch her pause.

'what's wrong?... what's going on?. why'd she just stop like this?. She couldn't of known that I'm watching right?'. Just as he had that thought she looked up at the stop he was standing. And at that moment he thanked god for his Vampire speed. 'it's already embarrassing enough that I a vampire am fantasizing about a mutt. And that would be embarrassing for any vampire. But those who know me would probably be gobsmacked by this….I don't fall for people. I don't like people I don't like anybody. But because of her it fells like my life had just all to pot since she arrived. Blimey the worse part about all this is.. I honestly want to be around her again….. damn her. this whole situation makes me want to chunder'. He ran over to his book and picked it back up from off of the dusty floor. He flopped down back on to the pull out couch and lent back on it in annoyance.

He shut his eye tightly nut opened them again once he caught her sent. 'oh goodo now she's in the house'. He shut his eyes again even tighter. 'that girl better not come up here. that's I last thing I need. Her up here… with me'. he thought lying to himself.

Leah down stairs.

"Jacob!". She called coming in to the living room. She knew that the others bloodsuckers were here but chose to ignore them.

He looked up. "oh hey Leah". he said in surprised. "watcha you doing here?". he was sitting on the carpet with his legs crossed with the kid sitting next to him. they were playing around with her blocks. Rosalie was sitting next to them and the two Amazonian woman. Zafrina and Senna were both sitting on the couch behind them smiling at watching the little girl play with her toys. Kate and Tanya were standing by the fire place with Garret next to Kate. He had his arm around her waist. Amun and Kebi were by the window, keeping to themselves. Very much like Astaire they did love being around all the other vampire. While the other two from the Egyptian cover were in the middle of a deep talk with the Irish coven, along with Eleazar, who was the leader of the denial coven. And his mate Carmen was by his side, smiling along with whatever they were chatting about.

Most of the vampires glanced at her. "I.. umm.. I just came to see you about what was happening later. With everyone". She sat down in front of him crossing her legs.

"why?".

"because I want to know". she sounded a little defense again. 'god why do people keep asking me that. does it even matter why I want to know what's going on. or why I don't want to tell people why I was in the attic. Or why asked changed my clothes three time this morning before leaving the house….. even though that one was me'.

"Sam and I are going to it later. I'll be leaving in like two hour to go see him". he stopped for a second then looked away from the house he was making with his little imprint and looked up at Leah. "did you…. wanna come along?. I think Emily would like to see you….. something about cake testing".

"umm..". 'oh yeah I forgot about that…. oh well'. She shook her head and shrugged. 'no… maybe another time".

He nodded understandably, thinking he knew why she didn't want to go over to Sam and Emily's place. Thinking she was trying to avoid the couple. Her ex and her cousin who she still couldn't look at without getting a sick feeling.

Though Leah knew the truth. She wouldn't admit it the real reason she didn't want to go was because she didn't want to be away from the Cullen house for too long because of he who haunts the attic. 'the truth is that I hadn't even thought about Sam and Emily in a few days. And if they did pop into my mind they were suck in the back of it with all my other crap that I didn't care about any more. Come to think of it….. since last night I hadn't thought about them at all, shit I didn't even feel angry…. I didn't feel angry… I don't feel angry…. God damn… fuck this is a first. I haven't felt this not angry in a long time. the last time I felt any small little bit of happiness was when Jacob had let me join his pack… and promote me as his beta. And I got the chance to finally get away from Sam and to feel some sort…. Any sort of freedom. The first time I could breath in almost a year'. Then another thought popped into the head…. 'Astaire…. Could him have been the reason for this. That feeling that I got last night…. As I said before I hadn't imprinted but something happened, absolutely I felt it. I felt the shift, I felt the shift everywhere. In my feet in my head in my heart….. fuck that sounded cheesy as anything. I'm such a loser…. And not just any loser… no.. a pathetic loser. I'm a wolf daydreaming about a fucking useless bloodsucking flea. Well that's it…. I'm never phasing again. not after realizing this. All my pack brothers would think less of me… or bed for me. They'd all thing. 'First her dad dies, the she gets dumped… and now to top it all off she's gone and fallen and fallen hard for a leech. I never gonna live this down if they find out'. "I'm never phasing again". she said out loud by mistake. 'fuck shit no. please have not of heard that… please be too distracted by his child imprint.. please, please, please, please'. She begged.

"what". He looked up confused.

'damn'. "what". 'yep that's good play dumb'.

"did you just say…. I'm never phasing again?". he frown not understanding what was going on.

"no".

He stared at her knowing something was off. 'what's wrong with her?'.

"what why are you staring at me?". She glared at him. "you know what I don't care. I don't gotta take this shit". She jumped up and walked out of the door. Jacob jumped up and followed her though the house.

"Leah". he called.

"what?". She didn't stop stomping to the front door.

"what's wrong with you your acting weird".

"I am not".

"actually yeah you are… you've done the impossible. Your acting even more angry and...hectic".

"I… am…. Not". She said it slowing though clenched teeth.

She made it to the front door and down the stairs with her Alfa right behind her. he wasn't gonna let up. She was gonna tell him what her problem was even if he had to order it out of her. he did care about her and whatever she was going though. But possibly the biggest fight of theirs lives was coming up so he really didn't have the time to focus on this.

"you are so".

"shut up jerk".

"okay that's it". He grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him. "your telling me".

"there's nothing tell Jacob leave me alone". She pulled away just to be pulled back.

"don't make me order it out of you… cos I well Leah. you'll do it".

She huffed glaring at him. "order me and I'll punch you".

"Leah Clearwater as Alfa…".

"oh hold on". she stopped him. 'last time he or any man takes something away from me'. "fine I'll tell you…just..". she looked behind her into the woods and made an gesture with her head. Wanting him to follow her into the forest.

She made in way into them with him behind her. they walked for about ten minutes before coming to an stop. She didn't want any of the leeches haring their talk. 'It was enough that Edward would be able to see it all in my mind if I were to slip when he was around. It was also enough that knowing him he's go back to his wife and tell her everything he did that day because he was a little girl in an women's body…. Pa stupid leeches'. They came to an stop. She was standing in front of him facing the forest staring into it. While her Alfa saw standing behind her staring at the back of her head. waiting for her to start telling him what was happening with her.

Around seven minutes past before she began. Jacob was starting to get inpatient. "well…. Are you ever gonna start talking because…".

"yeah, yeah I know your gonna make me…..Jacob".

"yea Leah?". 'finally'. He thought. He was getting antsy not being around Ness.

"how do you know if you imprinted?". She shut her eyes tightly. To afraid to open them. she didn't know what her Alfa would say to that. but she was even more worried that he'd asked more question and figure it all out.

"what". He asked slowly stepping ford. Shock by what he had just heard. "Leah….. did you…?"

"no. no… I didn't…. or at least I don't think I did…. I'd know wouldn't I…. if I did?". She bit her lip.

"…yeah lee… you'd know…". he hated himself for saying that her to her but he could lie to her either. She was his friend after all. if he could of he would of told her anything else. Because he knew exactly what it was like having someone tell you that they didn't love you. he just hoped that whoever Leah didn't imprint on could return her feelings. Because no one wanted to see her go though what she had gone though in the past.

She sucked in a deep breath. "ha well of course". She let out a small bitter laugh. "well can't say I didn't see that coming".

"Leah… who Is this guy?". He now stood directly behind her. he placed a hand on her shoulder and as a little surprised when she didn't shake it off of her.

"… he's no one..".

"well I don't know if I can believe that".

"well you'll have to".

"no…".

"Jake". She signed.

"was it somebody on the Rez".

"no…".

"is it somebody I would know".

"ha you sound just like my mum…. And no… actually well… you might know him…. I'm not sure… but more than likely". 'do I tell him about Astaire in the attic?. No…. it's for the best that I keep that to myself for now. he nor anybody else hast to know about my privet life'.

"what does that mean?".

"nothing… listen Jake..". She turned to face him. "it doesn't matter who it is…. If I haven't imprinted then there really isn't any reason for me to…..".

"isn't any reason to what?. HA Leah… to move on. if your problem with this new guy is that to freaked out about getting hurt again then fine…. I could understand. But don't not go for it If that's the reason why… I mean I can understand it but I still don't think it's an excuse…".

"Jake…".

"no Leah let me finish".

She crossed her arms.

"just don't give this up because you feel you're doing something wrong….. because if he your you think he will make you happy…be happy. There's nothing wrong with that…. wanting to be happy".

Leah walked over to an giant log and sat down on it. Jacob came and set down beside her.

"what if… say… this guy… that…I been thinking about and all… may not be the best. Let's just say….. for a moment that he isn't one of us… and I didn't imprint. What would you say?". She looked at him.

"I'd say be careful..".

She looked down again.

"but I'd also say…. My Imprint is an half human half vampire child. So I'm in absolutely no place to pass judgement".

And back at him she looked. "really… you wouldn't be pissed off or…".

"no… and hey… why don't we just keep this between us for now yeah. And in time if you so chose to see him just kinda ese him into all this you know. if ya think he'll understand it".

She smirked. "yeah Jake…. I think he'll understand".

"and hey when you eventually feel more comfortable with t all bring him to the Rez we can all hang out or something. Your mum and meet his or something. You could both hold hands and walked around the Rez sticking it to Sam…. Wouldn't you like that".

She wasn't looked at him anymore, which she was glad about because if they were looking at one another he'd see her face drop. 'he thinks I'm talking about a human'.

"so just think about okay". he jokingly punch her in the arm. "hey I gotta get back to Ness, I'll see you later kay". he got up and walked off. But he stopped and turned back before disappearing into the trees. "hey lee".

She looked back up.

"I'll be fine". Then he made his way back to the house.

Leaving her sitting there.

Minutes passed before she decide what she was gonna do. she got up and began to walk back towards the Cullen house.

* * *

**Astaire in the attic.**

'well I guess she's buggered off now… good. It's best that she skived off… there was no need for her to be up here'. he thought all this once he realized that he couldn't smell or feel her around anymore. 'I've been telling poke pies to myself. Telling myself that I wanted to see her again. do you want to know why you had told yourself that… ha… do ya. Well I'll tell you. it was because you didn't hate talking to her because she didn't…. doesn't like anyone else… not as much as me. she hates everyone in the house, everyone in this stupid little backwoods town. Most of the people in her life… and the one in which where I feel most connected to about her….. is that she hates herself….. more than anybody in her life… and that's what makes me feel so close to her. almost relatable to her. because no one hates me more then I ate myself. And that's the reason and the only reason why I enjoyed talking with her. there was understanding there. So there's no reason for you to throw a wobbly over her not coming up here. she means nothing to you….. nothing to you at all'.

He got annoyed with himself thinking about her so much and tossed his book across the attic. Smashing it into the wall making a small dent in the wood.

He sat up on the pull out couch and brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his shins. Both of his hands were on either side of his head. He shut his eyes tighter then he ever had before. 'get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head….. please. I don't won't to think about you anymore. You can't mean anything to me. I won't let you mean anything to me. If your were to mean anything to me….. well then we'd more than likely both end up hurt because how the flying fuck is that meant to work out for us. me and her… her and me… a vampire and a were wolf. Me and somebody else who is almost just like me…. The world would end. and what if I needed up disliking her… or me what if…. Well she will at some point dislike me…. Everyone does. anyway so me not liking her in the end wouldn't be totally unexpected because well if she is just like me and as I said I hate myself…well that just it… I hate myself'. He all so softy began to slowly rock back and forth.

'get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my damn head, get the hell out of my bloody head I don't want you in my head. You don't deserve me be in my head…. Fuck no one deserves that, get out of my head, get out, get out, get out, get out get out, get out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out'. He screamed on the inside.

He flopped down on the pull out sofa on his back. staring up at the attic ceiling. "well I guess this is it then….. I'm gonna see her again". he quietly said to himself out loud.

In the end he decided that she wasn't gonna get out of his head.

So why not.

* * *

**Leah outside**

'You can this, you can do this. Just one foot after the other'. Before coming out for the tree line she stopped and peeked out from the bushes. Seeing if any of the other vampires were around, especially the Dracula twins. After deciding that no one was around she stepped out of the tree line and gazed up at the attic window. She could in into it properly but she could swear that she could see the outline of a body. She took in deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to do. 'here goes nothing'. She told herself.

She looked away from the window and made her way around the back of the house. She didn't feel uncomfortable going though the front. Knowing that she'd have to go though the living room where her Alfa and all the covens would be. And she knew that if Jacob saw going up to the attic he'd be able to put it all together. So though the back door she want.

She stopped once she stepped inside, making sure that no one was around then tipped toed up the stairs. Though she new that they'd be able to smell her. she hoped that they'd all be to busy or lack care about her being there to some see her. she crept into the hallway and made it to the middle where she pulled down the ladder.

Yet again she took an even deeper breath and climbed up. Leah stuck her head in and peek around for him. the she wolf new that he knew she was up in the attic with him. 'I mean the man is a tracker'. She pulled herself up and stood there waiting for him to revile himself.

'whoa okay you're doing this aren't you your really doing this. And for a bloodsucker no less. You could have fallen for any guy any time of the week but no you had to choose a bloodsucker for a love interest. A god damn frickin parasite flea. Who probably doesn't even have feeling. And ya know what all he is, is gonna be a pest you know that right. Knowing you and your track recede with them I'll be along with him for three minutes then get pissed off at him because… I don't know maybe he blinked. Shit it's like…. No not like… it is everything they do… everything little thing no matter how big or small it is gonna get on your nerves . There's no stopping it… you hate them and your gonna hate him…..plus let's face it…. You ain't no good for him…. your you". she didn't finish her thought. She swung around sensing him behind her.

And there he was standing there in the dark just like the last time slash first time the two had meet. And like the last time she could only see half of him because the other half was shaded by the shadows.

"alright love".

"hi". Was all she could say. 'okay, okay act normal'.

'alright, alright. don't make an shit of yourself act normal… and don't be a twat.'. he thought.

"so you came back…. why". He smirked. Fully Coming out of the shadows. And just like the last time…. it was just like the first time.

They both froze.

Because lie the last time... it only took a look.


	4. Chapter 4

**kay everybody here it is he who haunts the attic chapter 4. i done own twilight. now this chapter is still kinds short. all of theses chapters kind of are but they will get longer so don't worry about that. i love long chapters. now there are some spelling errors in this chapter I'm pretty sure, i was mean to go back to them which i trued to do. i think i got all of them or at least most of them. like Astaire's name i know i get wrong a couple of times there but could find were. so if you spot one of them please let me know. please leave comments and listen to the songs**

** cheers. :).**

**once again I'm also working on other story's so I'll try an update as much as i can enjoy. **

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 4 I put a spell on you by Annie Lennox .**

* * *

**the attic **

They both felt the they were a deer in the headlight. They couldn't take their eyes off of one another.

After several minutes without either of them saying any thing the tracker was the first to speak "right I think enough is enough don't you?".

It was then Leah was brought out of her trance. "ha what… what do you mean enough is enough?". she frowned at the blond brit, not understanding what he meant.

"I mean enough is enough…. You felt it to didn't you?".

"felt what?".

"you know what". He smirked at her like he knew something she did not. "yeah you know love, I thought about playing dumb too but I don't think delaying the inevitable is that good of a plan. Cos in the end I think were gonna end up in the same spot…. Unless we don't. but then I thought piss it, so can we just skip around all this bollocks and get to the good stuff". He still smirked.

"now I just don't know what ever you mean". She smirked too. The she wold began to stroll around the small space in the attic with a knowing smile glued on to her face.

"I mean let's not make all this a damp squib right". He now too began to shuffle around the attic. Not letting his smirk slip. "I know you felt it". He raised his forehead.

"the cold chill I get whenever I've near you leech?". She put on a fake concerned face and pouted.

He chuckled. "na love…. But keep trying you're getting close". He smirk grow.

"the sick feeling I get when I have the displease of smelling you?. or are you referring to when you use your British slang. I mean… what does bob's your uncle and taking the piss even mean. That sounds like bullshit". She want back to smirking and walking around. The two of them getting closer and closer to one another.

"no but you where closer before… with the whole feeling stuff your yammering on about".

"couldn't say… I don't have a clue as to what your yammering about". The she wolf mimicked his accent. "why don't you descried this… feeling your assuming I'm having… if you asked me..".

"I am". He grinned at her.

"HA HA". She sarcastically laughed. "if you asked me I'd say you being a little up yourself".

"am i?... how so". He moved his head to the side. Like he thought she was about to tell him the most interesting thing in the world.

"well first of all by telling me that I have some sort of connection with you when I so obviously don't. the second of all by saying that I feel the same way as you so obviously do when I don't… mate". He chuckled. " then finally by assuming that I'd just give into you…. bloodsucker". She spat the last part.

The tracker chuckled again. in this entire talk they had been having Leah had been to bust to realize that they were getting closer to each other. But Astaire knew, he had been keeping an eye on them once they had began to walked around. She couldn't tell being to invested in their game they were playing to notice. Every so often he take a step closer to her, making the circle they was walking in become smaller and smaller.

"oh I'm not assuming sweet heart I'm very, very much aware that you do feel this connection with me and you will give in… just not to me".

She was the one who this time cocked her head to the said, wondering what he was going on about. "what you… yammering on about new". She mimicked that word yammering like she had done before.

He chuckled again.

'god how I hate his stupid… stupid chuckle'. She frowned.

"you won't give in to me because….". he stopped walking and smiled at the ground. Once he had stopped walking she stopped to and for the first realized how close to two really were. She wanted to step back but didn't want to be the first to do it. "because I'll be the one giving in". it was then he looked at her with a sort smile.

"whoa, whoa , whoa… what.. what do you mean your giving in.. why". She crossed her arms. She wasn't angry she was just confused.

"well from what I've been told about you your stubborn, you don't like to lose, so much that you despise it…".

She went to protest by he stopped her.

"you love winning slash starting agreements, I heard that it was almost like a hobby to you. your bossy, your annoying, your pushing and you never, never, ever let shit go…".

"you almost done?". She glared at him.

"almost". He stuck his finger up to shush her. "you enjoy punishing others for long periods of time…. and…. Well I heard you could be a real bitch when you want to". he stood a little straighter and smirked at the she wolf.

"was all that meant to impress me?. Because none of that did. The only thing you did was insult me..".

"be truthful..".

"insult me". She repeated though her teeth. "and what did all my flows and fuck ups have anything to do with you wanting to 'give in to me'?".

"it had everything to do with, 'giving in to you'".

"then enlighten me". She re crossed her arms and gave him a tight smile.

He smirked and began. "you seem passionate..".

She looked at him in confusion. "that's all…. That's you have to say?".

"no… your passionate, your strong, your have no need for anyone else to fight your battles for you. your more then capable of taking care of yourself. you don't let others boss you around. You don't let things go because you have to control the outcome of things so nothing can blind side you… you like being on track. you like to be ready for anything life throws you way and I like that. you don't let others get away with shit, you speak your mind and….. you don't give up to easily".

She didn't want to admit it but she was kind of touched by what the tracker had just said about her. it wasn't often that people saw though all the faults she has and saw something under them. she wasn't like she ever meant to be annoying… or stubbed…. Or an all over buzz kill. And what made it worse was never feeling like she could blame others for thinking all those things about her… because they were all true…. And she knew it. but there was more to her then just pain and hurt… there really was. She did care about what people thought of her. she would speak her mind when others here to scared to do themselves. 'I've grown up with a lot of pussy's… what do people want from me. If they won't say what everyone else's thinking I'll do it'. she would be bossy and pushy at times as well. 'well shit needs to get done. I can't wait around for those lazy boys to get off their asses and do it'. but this tracker… this vampire who'd she known for less than two days could see past all that. 'I've literally had other people on inside of my mind seeing everything I think and fell but somehow this random dude just came out of nowhere in to my life and without trying, without even lifting one of his stupid god damn fingers…. Saw me'. "Astaire …". He cut her off again. 'god can't a women finish a sentence around here or what'. She rolled her eyes.

"and I'm not passionate like you, things don't mean enough to me for me to be stubborn. don't care about things, I'm not bossy because I don't care about things. I wouldn't know if I can fight my own battles or not because I've made it my life's work to avoid other people all together and their drama hoping I never get sucked into it. out of not liking anyone and not caring about their problems. In fact I've made avoiding others and not giving a shit my hobby. So….". Astaire then fully turned to the she wolf, making eye contact with her instead of staring at the ground. "…I give. like you I don't like waiting around for shit to happen but I'm not stubborn enough to want to win whatever this it happening between us right now… so sweetheart…. It's all up to you now".

She stared at him with wide eyes, she jaw dropped. 'what the fuck just happened'. She thought. "all up to me now… all up to me". she point to herself. "is this some kind of vampire manipulation because I don't….". she stopped to stare at him. he hadn't move and inch. The soft smirk was still on his face and his eyes still said. 'are you kidding me'. 'what am I doing?... he just let me win. Why am I still fighting him?... oh fuck it'. "oh fuck it". she closed the space between them and grabbed both sides of his face. and slammed his lips down on to her.

The kiss was passionate right of the bat.

He pulled her closer into him and pressed his lips down even harder. He then lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. it was getting harder and harder for her to breath, but in classic Leah fashion she didn't give a shit. But eventually she did have to pulled away due to not wanting to die of suffocation. They pulled away and just stare at each other. Of course Alastair was barely affected by what had just happened. His hair was still in its perfect grungy already messy style. And he being a vampire had no use to breath so he wasn't trying to catch a hold of his breath.

While Leah was the totally opposite of the cool collected vampire. Her breathing was rugged and deep. Her hair had somehow gotten itself messed up even though the trackers hand weren't in her hair. "okay". she said having no idea what to say to him.

"ya sweetheart… okay". he nodding.

Then just like that their lips crashed back down on top of each other's.

* * *

**Later that same day.**

'after what seemed like a twenty minutes…, half an hour.., two hours, three hours.. four days, I don't know how long we were actually glued together like that for but anyway. After what seemed like hours of us making out we started to hare shit moving around down stairs and remembered that we weren't the only two people on the face of the earth. So we pulled a part and decided that neither of us wanted to be caught that day. So… we talked… I couldn't stay long because I didn't want anyone smelling me and coming up here, they didn't need to find us alone making out. And we wouldn't want to try to explained why we were….. a vampire and a were wolf. Were all but getting it on inside of the Cullen's attic. While twenty other people were down stairs in the living room. The talk we had was nice. But it was just mainly us shitting on each other about what the other one was. We didn't talk about a plan, we didn't talk about why I was so annoying and sad to be around. we didn't talk about how much we loved the little hybrid freak…. We just….. talked. He asked me how long I'd been a wolf for and I asked him how long he's been a bloodsucking parasite for. we get along well. We chatted about how much people sucked….. and that was mainly it but only because I did stay as long as I wanted to. I was only up there with him for an hour so we didn't really have any time to talk much about anything else'.

'he was so easy to talk to. he wasn't judgmentally or up on an high horse. He didn't seem to agree or disagree with me on the shit I talked about. I actually couldn't remember a time when I could just talk without being made to feel like crap. I mean… I guess I can't completely blame that on other people though because I didn't make it easy a lot of the time. but even when I wasn't trying to complain and feel sorry for myself people still figure that I was trying to turn the conversation in to an argument. I remember this one time when I came down stairs for breakfast and I asked if there was any toast left. A when there wasn't I said something like, 'damn are you kidding me man'.

'What I was really craving toast that morning. So anyway Seth just assumed that I was gonna have some hissy fit about it and blame him. so the next minute I know where yelling at each other like… like.. well I don't want to say cats and bogs because the dog past is kinda insulting. So I'll just say like shape shifters and bloodsuckers. Then the next thing I knew mum was there yelling because Seth and I were yelling and it was just an mad house. And of course because I'm the oldest I'm the one who's gonna have to take the blame for it like always'.

Leah was now coming up to her house. She walked up the porch steps and opened the front door. She looked around but didn't see or smell her mum or brother. "mum!". She yelled. 'well I guess it's just me'. She kicked her shoes off and flopped down on to the couch. She turned on the T.V and began to flick though the channels. "boring, boring, stupid, boring, stupid, boring, shitting actress". She said out loud trying to find something to watch. But as she was doing though them she began to let her mind wonder to the tracker. 'I can't believe we talked about how much Bella annoys us but we didn't talk about what the crap we are gonna do. I'm gonna have to phase sooner or later and Astaire can't avoid the mind rapist forever either. Are we gonna be telling the other about us. do we won't to'. she scoffed at herself. 'ha no. but we'll have to. how are they gonna take it. I don't think Jacob would mind all that much, I mean he can't… he isn't allowed to judge who I can or cannot be with. I mean come on the dude has an child half dead imprint so… well ya know where I'm heading with this. Seth I think will be happy for me… I hope. I really, really bought that he be too upset with me and a vampire… shacking up. I do think he's be happy for m in the end.. he's my brother. And yeah we fight like…. Shape shifters and bloodsuckers sometimes but he's the person I'm closest to in the world. I don't know how I'd be able to deal with all this shit if he wasn't one my side. And mum… geez…. Mum. Like Seth I think even if she wasn't comfortable with it…. witch she won't be. She'd fine a way to. she'd see that for some unknown reason the dirty blond tracker haunting the Dr attic at the moment was able to make me happy. Shit… the freak makes me happy… well that's unexpected. But I do believe she's support me. It's Sam who I'm worried about. A lot of fucked up shit had happened to me in the last thirty something hours. I've somehow mad an love connection with a vampire. Made out him with him in an old attic. Realized that I no longer have any more feeling towards Sam and am now getting really bad stomach cramps. And no don't tell me it's just my time of the months. I hadn't gotten my period since I became this monster. I think it's just all the stress getting to me that making my stomach hurt like an motherfucker. Fuck my life my ex isn't gonna for the life of him take this well. I don't think it be as much me moving on that's gonna get to him. it's without a drought gonna be a while vampire past of this that's gonna make him see red.. pa.. the jerk. He'd think it was unnatural and wrong…..okay fine I can't absolutely disagree with him there… vampire are gross. but it still wouldn't be any pf his business. But he's make it his business all right. And once he does I'll never hear the end of it. he's say it was just me trying me make him jealous, that I'm trying to piss him off. He's asked me why I can't just forgive him and that what had happened between him and Emily wasn't his fault. And I's say, 'yeah I get that now but guess what.. Sammy this isn't about you'. then he's say bullshit because everybody would believe that because I used to be in love with him that my life revolves around him and still does… the jerk'. She eventually just turned it off my though the T.V remote back on to the little coffee table in the middle of the room. She placed her of hand under her head and closed her eyes.

"what I hell did I just get myself in to".

* * *

**the tracker the attic.**

'well it doesn't seem like anyone knew that the she wolf was up here with me before… so that all well then'. The tracker flopped down the on to the pull out couch.

'what am I supposed to do now?. I want to get the bloody hell out of this house so I could think to myself without feeling like someone's listening to me…. And when I say someone I know you all know how I'm talking about'. It had been hours since Leah had left the attic. He noticed that the sun was bringing to set. The tracker watched as the sky went from a lovely pinkie orange to an deep purple blue. He rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. I supposes that I could sneak away now. I just don't want to run in to any of them on the way out. especially the mind reader and Carlisle. Edwards bad enough because of the while mind violating thing he has going on but Carlisle.. well Carlisle isn't gonna be easy to lie to neither. not because I'm against lying about thing no that's not why at all. It's just those few time in the past when I had, had lied to him were weird. I'd get this strange feeling of guilt that I'm not used to…. I didn't like it. but if I were to run in to him and Esme then I'd have to tell them about what had happen in their attic and then they wouldn't be able to keep that from Edward and then Edward being Edward would tell his wife because like what Leah had told me he was an women in a little girl body. Which still makes me chuckle a little when I relive that moment of her telling me that. but away way like I was saying I haven't developed an defence for Esme and Carlisle yet…. Especially Esme…. But I don't know why'. He stood up from the pull out and claimed on to the house roof. He stood there looking over the forest.

'she isn't in here. she must be back at hers then'. He thought. 'because if she wasn't then I'd be able to feel her out there'.

Leah had yet again switched her shift with another one of the wolfs so that she didn't have to stress about them finding out about her new romance in her even newer love life.

So Astaire was right she was still at home.

He kept telling himself that he didn't want to see her and that he was just bored… but then. 'who am I kidding'. He jumped down from off of the roof. 'I'm going to see her'. he without a second thought began to sprint though the woodland making his way towards the rez. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go there but he wanting to se her again. he used his gift to make sure that no one was about. Though the vampire and the shifters may have been on the same side… he knew that his presents on their turf wouldn't be taken lightly. He be in big trouble and not just with them….. but with Carlisle. He knew that he had to tread lightly. He thanked his lucky stars that all the wolfs were neither out deep, deep in to the woods or at the Cullen's home. He slowly crept his way closer and closer to the three line the separated the treaty line. Carlisle had with a few of the shape shifters taken some of the vampires out to the treaty line. Carlisle and the wolfs wanted them to know where they aren't allowed to go while they were all in forks. And that the rez was completely off limits to them. that was one of the conditions the both Sam and Jacob had come up with. if there were gonna be even more vampire around then the rez had to be kept as safe as possible. With a deep breath he stepped over the treaty line. 'well lets pray that Carlisle old friend…. That all will be forgiven'.

He went deeper and deeper. Getting more and more closer to the she wolf but becoming more and more paranoid as he went on. with his sensing abilities he knew that he was safe but Astaire being Astaire was still gonna be worried about being torn apart by a large pack of wolfs. But the thing that he was worried about the most was upsetting Carlisle.

He didn't want the other blond vampire and his wife mad at him. after all they were they only two people in the word that could make him feel guilty just with a look. Some who without doing a thing They made him feel like he was a child doing something wrong. Which he could understand they weren't his parents he was a grown man. They'd only see one another every so often. 'I guess after over an hundred years of being parents they managed to just somehow become everybody's'. he could sense her becoming closer and closer now, he was almost there, just a little further to go. After a few more moments he eventually found himself still standing in the forest. But it was where he stood that mattered. He stood under a bunch of trees in the woods gazing up at an older looking house. He was about a hundred feet away from it staring at the light in the upstairs bedroom.

'found you'. he thought. Within a blink he was under that window and climbing up the house wall.

He was going in.


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own twilight **

**hi all I'm back.**

**please comment on the chapter and listen to the songs :)**

**cheer happy readings **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 5. Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

Leah was standing in front of her mirror brushing her hair. 'it's not a good idea if I go over there tomorrow is it?. no…. it's not. And why is that you may asked me?. Because it isn't a safe position to put myself in that's why. I can't be around him with what he is. He shouldn't be around me nether. I don't even know why he would want to…. I'm.. I'm.. me. I'm a lonely bitchy harpy. One wants to be around me. Lately even my own brother, which has been particularly hurtful. But I find it hard to put blame on him for that though'. The she wolf placed her hairbrush down the dressing table in her room. 'though….. it would be the worst thing in the world…. Would it?. no….. no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm not getting in to that one. no, no, no I'm not touching that. it's the worst idea if I see him again….isn't it?. what no!. you can't be doing this. You're a wolf…. He's a vampire…. You're a wolf….. he's a vampire. You save humans…. He's kills them….. you save humans….. he kills them. it could never work. in fact…. If it did work, you'd be just as disgusting as vampires are. no… you'd be just as disgusting as….. Bella'. The she wolf stuttered.

'I won't lie…. it could have been fun. He had… amazzzing lips. I didn't even know that it was possible to kill a vampire. Because if they were like stone… then wouldn't their lips be like stone as well?. I always thought that it would be like making out with an brick wall. There wasn't any passion in it. the two of them always just looked so awkward. like they were both being kissed for the first time. honestly they were truly the most awkward, uncomfortable, boring people that I had ever meet. If talking to them saw anything like kissing a brick wall…. Then I'd rather kiss and brick wall. And his hair…. Oh that long hair. I've always loved long hair on a man. I hated it when Sam cut off all of his. I loved it so much that I tried to make it running my fingers through it, or brushing it my hobby. I was pleasantly surprised when I found out how silky my trackers hair was…. Well no….. not my tracker… just the tracker…. Not my tracker…. The tracker. But it felt so good. So…. anyway… back to Alistair's hair. It didn't look like it was gonna be silky and smooth. In fact he looked like he lived under a big rock somewhere deep in a forest. It was… raggy and messy… and kinda looked like a birds nest… that has been abandoned by all the birds because it was too messy. And blond…. He was a blond. There were never any blonds on the Rez. I never really cared or thought of blonds before Alistair. I always more in to the dark haired fella's. but blond is so pretty, it's so light and so sort. And those arms of his….'. she was knocked out of her thought when she thought her heard a noise.

She didn't turn around but she did freeze. Trying to decipher weather to not if she had really heard a noise.

But whipped around when she smelt him.

Alistair.

He was in the prose of claiming through her window. He looked up at his half in the window half out. "hello love". He said with a smirk.

"what are you doing here?". she whispered and hissed at the same time as she jumped out of her seat. "you can't be in here are you crazy?".

"umm well". He chuckled.

"I'm not kidding". She walked right up t him. "do you know what could happen to you if they find you here?". she slapped him in the chest. Still talking in an whispering hiss.

"you don't have to worry about that… your mutt friends are no where near us". he slowly walked past her and looked around her bedroom.

"just in the neighborhood were ya?". She crossed her arms and turned to him.

"ya…. Something like that". he hadn't turned back to her yet, he was still amusing himself looking at all the photos on her walls. "why do women insist on having so may photos around?". He asked her.

"first off… that's sexist. Second off…. It's not that many and most if them have my dad in them". she arms were still crossed. She walked up next to him as he kept his gaze on her walls.

"so that was him".

"yep…. That was him…. that was my dad".

neither of them spoke for a few minutes. "I could kind of see it". he said suddenly.

She looked up at him. with widen eyes not expecting him to say that.

"in the eyes". He gazed to her and looked her in the eyes. "you both have the same eyes". They kept each other's gazes not turning away. "pretty….. and dark".

She hadn't expected him to say that either. "so….. you think my dad's eyes are pretty". She smirked up at the tracker.

He chuckled a little. "yes…yes I do. I think they are stunning. There's a slight glimmer in them that I just can't seem to look away from. I feel caught…".

The she wolf began to laugh a bit. Thinking back she couldn't remember that last time she'd laughed about something while thinking about her beloved father. She always felt a heavy guilt with doing so. for a long time after her father's dearth she couldn't smile. because a voice would force it's way in to her head saying why. 'why?, why are you laughing. Why are you smiling?. Your dad is dead. your father is dead and your happy. How could you?. he loved you and you have the nerve to smile….To be happy. Your dad is never coming back… and your smiling'. She'd fell so sick afterwards. Because her to the voice had an point.

'how could I disagree with the voice. My dad… the one man to ever love me… I was never gonna see again. how could I ever feel happy again. how could any girl feel happy again after losing their father. What would I have to smile about. everything I love is gone'.

"what saw he like?".

"…..good". she looked back up at Alistair. "he was good". The reason why she only described him as good was because there were never gonna be any words to described the man who raised him. she could say every good word in the book over and over again in every conceivable lanuge but it never mean enough. There was never going to be a way for her to say how much she loved and cared for him…. so for now….. she'd just settle for good.

He nodded.

"So…. why are you here again?". she recrossed her arms and turned her body towards him.

"well I was out for a walk and realized that you've seen my room about, what?... let's say…. Eight times?...".

"it has not be eight times….".

"so… I figure…. Why not see yours". He shrugged while picking up a little figurine and playing with it. Like his being in her room wasn't that big a deal.

"well now you've seen it".

"yes…. Now I've seen it".

They both just stared at each other.

"okaywhyareyoureallyhere". She said fast. Wanting to move this along.

"alright love you got me…. I wanted to see you again". he smirked at being caught.

"Why". Leah said angrily.

He signed and rolled his eyes back. then blind sided her he grabbed a hold of both sides of her head with his hands and pulled her towards him. smashing their lips together. He could fell her trying to pull away but wouldn't let her go. But then after a few minutes he felt her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away a minute later.

She glared at him.

"oh please love…. We both knew where this was heading". He re smashed his lip to hers.

* * *

**An hour and a half later.**

Alistair and Leah laid on her bed talking.

"so why aren't we having sex again?". the tracker asked.

"because I'm waiting until I'm married".

"why".

"because…. Because….. well that doesn't matter at the moment okay…. I don't wanna talk about it". a few minutes passed. "actually ya know what…. I'll talk about it now. not because I think you deserve an answer but because you'll find out at some point". She took a breath. "I'm waiting until I'm married because….".

**Ring, ring, ring.**

Her phone went off.

"shit". She said picking ti up. "hello". She answered it.

"hey lee".

"hey little brother what do you want?". She rolled her eyes.

"I was just cheeking in with ya. Hey sooooo after patrolling tonight we were all gonna go over to the Cullen's to hang out for a bit of sooo… did you wanna come?".

"Seth…".

"now before you say no..".

"no".

"it could be fun. I know that you don't like going over there ya k now with all the…new ones..".

"oh you mean all the new bloodsuckers, parasites, fleas, leeches. Killers…". Leah ran her hand through Alistair's hair. While he smirked at her in an assessment. He shook his head.

"okay I get it….. but think….. you could spend your time glaring and insulting them?. we all know how mush you like doing that. and none of them could do a thing able it or else they'll get kicked out by Dr and miss Cullen…".

"Seth..".

"I just want you to feel including Leah. come on….. it could be fun please?".

"puppy that's so sweet that you thought of including me…. But really I'm fine. Go have fun hanging out with all the murders and the… well murders I guess. I can't think of anything worse then that really".

"Leah….. are you sure?".

"yes Seth…. I was just gonna hang out and watch TV in my room".

"fine….. but if you change your mind.. come over okay".

"okay… bye little brother".

"hey sis". He hung up.

"Which one's your brother again?". he asked.

"the smaller one".

"alrigh". He nodded.

"why would you even want to have sex with me?". The she wolf asked. The tracker laughed.

"why not".

"we'll aren't you worried about…. about… ya know…. crushing me or something".

"na love that didn't come to me at all".

"why…. Worried about kids". She said bitterly. Now that was something she didn't want to talk about. he didn't end to know that she was barren. Not because she thought he be upset or care. 'I mean I know that the dude doesn't want kids. You don't even have to asked him to know that… I mean just look at the guy. I just don't see that much of a point bringing it up'.

"no…. I believe don't I need to worry about me crushing you because I don't think I could break you that easily".

"oh don't you?". she smirked and lifted herself up and that now she was balancing on her side while laying down.

"no". Alistair had been looking up at the colourful wall paper that was pasted all over Leah's bedroom walls. It was a colour that the tracker wasn't expecting. It was a light, light pink and sort light yellow pattern, With some white.

The tracker turned just like the she wolf had done. "I think that you wouldn't let me". He kissed her neck. "if I had to say… you'd want to be on top".

She pushed him away. "on top?... you'd think I'd enjoy that would you". she smirked.

"bob's your uncle". Was all he said.

They heard a door slam. They both sat up at the sound. "shit". The she wolf said. he ran to the door and peeked out.

"it's not your brother". The tracker spoke.

Leah turned around to look at him. "it's not".

"no… he and your…. Friends…".

"pack".

"are all at Carlisle's".

The she wolf sniffed the air. "it's just mum". She turned to the tracker. "I'll be back in an sec". she walked out the door.

She walked down to the kitchen where her mother was. "hey mum". She said.

"Leah honey…. I thought you would have been with your brother?".

"ha.. no he's at the blood….. he's at the Cullen's so I decided to hang back here. umm why.. why are you here?".

Sue looked at her.

"it's just I thought you were going over to Charlies after work?". she scratched her head.

"I was but I'm just so tired. It was a longgg shift today. There was a car crash, I won't go in to detail but it was just…. A mess". She shook her head art the memory. "so… what have you been up to all night?".

"just TV, just me…. Watching TV. Not doing anything… at all". 'oh my god pull yourself together'.

"okay….. honey". Sue thought that her daughter was acting strange. "Leah…. are you alright?".

"yeah mum… I'm fine… I'm so fine". She gave her mother a tight lipped smile. 'yeah I'm fine. I just have a people eating vampire up hiding in my room. Making out with me on and off all night'.

"honey..".

"really mum…. I'm good".

Either of them said anything. Leah was hoping that Sue would leave it and go to bed. And Sue was worried that something may have happened to her child again. and that was try she was acting so strange. But didn't want to test it just in case she was wrong. 'it isn't that I don't want to help my baby girl. It's just that I've tried to do so, so much in the past and every time I try she always shoots me down. After a while I had come to realize that it was easier just to let Leah come to me instead. The last thing I wanted to do was spook her if something where wrong…. Or I could be wrong and nothing is going on with her. I may just be paranoid. I do tend to be paranoid when it comes to my eldest. Only because I worry so much.. we've all been through a lot…. But Leah…. my baby girl…. She's just…. She's just….. I don't even know how to explain it. there's just so much….'.

"okay sooo… I'm gonna go back to my room now". Leah pointed to the stairs with her thrum. "sooo… I'll see you tomorrow kay. night mum".

"night Le…". She didn't finish when they two lady's heard a noise form upstairs.

'Alistair". The she wolf cursed.

"what was that?". sue asked. Still looking up.

"no idea probably nothing….. kay night mum". Leah speed walked up the stairs. She wouldn't of ran if she couldn't off. But didn't want to give her mother another reason to be…. She knew that Sue was. She could see it in her eyes that Sue knew that something may have been going on. she walk in to her room and shut the door.

"what did you do?". she went back to her whispering hiss.

"I'm sorry love I knocked over a chair". The tracker tried not to laugh.

"why?". She crossed her arms.

"because I'm a bastard".

She shook her head.

"come on come back over here".

She smirked and uncrossed her arms. Leah strolled over to the tracker.

"who was that?". he asked. His plan was to listen to her and who ever she was talking to. but then got distracted by more photos of her on the bedroom walls. Along with what was on her draws…. And in one of them.

"my mum… so if you gonna hang out here we need to be quiet".

He put both his hands up.

"when do you need to get back?… assuming that. papa vamp doesn't know you're here".

"papa vamp?".

"yeah that's what some of us call Carlisle".

"when your….. pack. Gets back. it wouldn't be good if they got back and they found an vampire on their land".

"yeah… I get that. it's not a good idea". She agree. But what she really wanted to say saw something else. "if they were to come here and see you…. they may think something was going on". she wasn't looking at him. "wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea". Leah got nervous when he didn't say anything.

"yeah… best if they knew that truth though isn't it?".

She turned to him "what do you….".

"that we didn't have sex". He said it so innocently.

She bit her bottom lip not wanting to smirk.

"night honey!". Her mum called form across the hall.

"night mum!". The she wolf called back.

"so love….. what do you want to do now?". he sat on her bed.

"not what you're thinking". She spoke. "TV… can watch a movie". She walked to her shelf and picked out an movie. She held one up.

"you have lock stock and two smoking barrels". Alistair said in disbelief.

"well I figure since your English you'll want to watch an English movie".

The truth was he really didn't care….. but it was a nice gesture.

Leah placed the disk in then sat on the bed next to him.

And pressed play.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

The she wolf left something move from under her. while waiting the movie Leah had fallen asleep. she opened her eyes to see her tracker making his way to the window.

"didn't know that you where one of the whole. Love'em and leave'em kind of a man". She said. he turned around.

"I didn't want to wake you…. I can sense you pack coming back… I have to go love". He hopped up on the window.

"wait". She jumped out of the bed. She stood in front of the tracker staring at him. "…shit….". she said.

"shit?". He repeated

"yeah…. Shit…. What are we?".

"what love?".

" we gotta do this shit now alright flea. Because I don't want every other time we 'run in to each other'. As awkward they normally are. so we gotta do this shit now….. are we a thing?".

"…yes…". That was all Alistair could say on the matter. "I guess so".

"okay….. good". Leah was hesitant to jump in to another relationship with somebody else…. And a vampire no less. But… she didn't know why this was happening….. and he didn't know either. But the two of them they couldn't stay away. "now…. go before they get back. I can't have anyone knowing about us right now".

He put both his hands up again.

"bye love". He pulled her in and peak her cheek. "see you later". He jumped down from her window and was out of slight within seconds.

Leah laid back down on her bed with her hands over her eyes.

* * *

**the Cullen's.**

'all you have to do is avoid Edward…. Who is not around'. Alistair used his tracking. "good, good now every time he is…. Leave'.

"Alistair".

'bugger'. Alistair looked over to see Carlisle and Esme come out of their home. The married couple were both smiling at him.

"where did you go?. You disappeared for a few hours there?". The doctor smiled at him.

"just a walk".

"okay well I wanted to find you. the wolfs..".

"what about the wolfs". The trackers head whipped up with wide black eyes. 'oh damn it…. why is he talking about the wolfs?. Why is he bringing them up?. Do they know?. how would they know?. bugger'.

Both Carlisle and Esme watched their old friend a little surprised by his sudden question. It was out of character for him to be openly worried about something. He normally hid it. but the married couple knew that it was weird that he was all of a sudden worried about the wolf. They had explained to him on the way to the house that they wouldn't be a problem to them. so why he seemed so… worried now was a mystery. A couple of the other vampires came out of them house as well.

Not to be nosy they were just coming out of the house to come out of the house.

"Alistair….. are you…. alright?. you seem a little bit… off". Esme asked him.

"yeah Esme…. I'm right… so.. umm what did you both need?". He panned his eyes down.

"Alistair…. Are you sure". The doctor lent in a little. the tracker could feel eyes on him.

"yes Carlisle nothing has changed from the last time we saw each other. So… what was it you ended?".

The married couple shared a glanced. Knowing that their friend wasn't being truthful. They could both tell that something was wrong but knew that it would have been a terrible idea to bring what ever was wrong with him up in front of the other vampires. They knew that, that wouldn't go down well with the tracker.

"I just wanted let you know that I've been able to bring some blood bags home with me from the hospital. So then none of you would need to go on the hurt. I won't force anyone to have them but we would greatly appreciated it you were to consider drinking from them instead of feeding on humans'. The doctor said.

"yeah, yeah fine if you want me to I don't care whatever doesn't bother me not at all not even a little I'm fine with it I'm going with it whatever I don't care". He hadn't realize that he was rambling. A few more vampire had now come out of the house to see what was going on.

"Alistair what's happening with you". Esme asked in an concerned voice. "did something happen to you while you were in the woods?. Did you have a run in with the wolfs?. Because if so they weren't going to do anything. We've made an truce….".

Alistair didn't get to reply and Esme didn't get to finish. Because Amun cut them both off. "what!?". Alistair looked up at to see most of the vampires who were in the house now on the outside of it watching what was happening. "You were attacked by the mutts?. Carlisle you said that they weren't going to be a problem… you said that we were going to be safe?...".

"Amun please they haven't done….".

"and just when I was beginning to trust you… I knew that we weren't going to be safe here. coming here was a stupid thing to do. I should have never listened to you Carlisle".

"oh… my.. god". The tracker said to himself. Everyone turned to look at Alistair. Both the doctor and his wife both looked at him as well. He noticed all the others watching him. "what?". He said feeling more and more annoyed.

"Well". Amun said, staring at the tracker expectedly.

"well what?".

"well were you attached by those animals?". he asked angrily. Wanting Alistair to answer him already so he could get ready to leave forks and never come back.

"no… I was not attacked by any of the wolfs". He said through this teeth. "in fact I didn't run in to anything or anyone. I didn't even go anywhere". He didn't know why he added the last bit.

"then why are you acting so strange?. Your so awkward and jittery…. Your with the volturi aren't you?... aren't you?!".

The tracker through his head back and signed.

"that's it were leaving". He turned around.

"I….. am…. Not….. with the volturi and I'm not acting strange".

"then why are you all out hear yelling then". Garrett said with a smirk. Standing next to Kate.

"I DON'T KNOW GARRETT!. MAYBE EVERYBODY'S LOST THEIR MINDS WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK ANYWAY. JESUS FUCKING CHIRST ALL I DID WAS GO FOR A WALK AND NOTHING ELSE AND NOW EVERYONE'S FREAKING OUT YOU ARE ALL HONESTLY THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF DRAMA QUEENS I'VE EVER COME ACROSS. MY GOD".

Both Carlisle and Esme stepped right back from the tracker. In all the years they'd known him he was never one to lose his temper and start yelling. The couple were so shock by this no one said anything for several minutes.

The others were just as taken aback as the doctor and his wife.

"I'm gonna go back to the attic". Alistair jumped back up to the attic without looking back at all the others out front of the house.

'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'. Alistair wanted to punch something but he had already coursed enough of a scene.

'well fuck'. He flopped down on his pull out and slapped his hands over his face. 'well done… no really…. Well done'.

* * *

**Down stairs: Carlisle and Esme.**

"I'll give it a little while then go up". The doctor said to his wife.

"are you sure that that's such a good idea though?. He seemed awfully up set by something".

"sweetheart in all my years I've never seen Alistair react like that. I'm not sure what's happened but what it was it has affected him".

"I do hope that he is okay…. do you think it could from something to do with the wolfs being around?. Or the volturi coming?".

"it may be the wolfs but Alistair spends most of his time in the attic so I didn't think that he'd be too bothered by them. could be the volturi but if it were he would of left days ago".

Esme rubbed his arm. "we'll figure it out". She kissed his check.


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own twilight.**

**hi all I'm back i hope you all liked the last chapter. please listen to the songs and comment on the chapters.**

**please enjoy. **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic. Chapter 6 summer wine by Nancy Sinatra and Lee hazlewood.**

* * *

Leah was sitting on her bed rubbing her temples. For the last few days she had been playing sick to get out of going on patrol with her pack. Though she had leaned to keep most of her thoughts to herself it only took a slip, a slip that could out her completely. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about Alistair. It was that she was Leah clearwater. The she wolf who hates all vampires and would see them rid from the earth if that were possible. But no life wasn't that easy for her. Leah didn't want anyone to think any differently of her. she thought that maybe, Just maybe that it was a sign of weakness. The she wolf had spent so much time and energy on building that brick wall that she didn't want it to crumble to the ground in an pile of ash in only minutes. She couldn't handle being hurt yet again… not after Sam. She vowed that to herself.

But this vampire….. this Alistair. Had completely, utterly…. Had taken over her mind. 'it wasn't like this with Sam. Not at all. With Sam… it was the average high first love thing. Were we'd lie to out parents to go meet somewhere. Or I'd write in my English book. Miss Leah uley… it big block letters. And add hearts all around it. and when he left me for Emily…. I got to feel the whole first broken heart experience. And ohh did I feel it. but with Alistair…. It's like I've been through it all already, so I'm not as…. I don't know how to put it. but all I know is that it gonna be different this time. it hast to be…. I don't know why this is the way it is. I don't know why I have these feeling that I'm feeling. And I sure as shit don't know why he does either. But I'm just gonna face reality….. me and him…. it's gonna happen.'.

She got a text on her phone. she picked it up and read it.

Alistair.

**'want to meet up?**'. He texted.

It was now in the middle of the day. he had left Leah around four in the morning and that was when he'd run in to Carlisle. He hated admitted it…. but he didn't want to stay up in the attic all day. of course he loved being alone… still does. but for the first time in his dead life he wanted to spend time with somebody…. And that somebody was Leah clearwater.

The she wolf shut her eyes tightly. Because she knew that if she meet him know….. it was gonna be very, very different from now on.

Though had already established that they were a couple and part of Leah didn't believe it was true. It was a feeling…. A mixture of Alistair being an bloodsucker and herself being hurt by Sam. Could she trust him is what it had come down to.

And big past of her told her not to.

But an even bigger part of her told her that she could.

And even more important.

She wanted to.

**'yes…where**?'. she replied to his text.

'**the woods. Just get as far away as you can and I'll find you'.**

"that she fast". The she wolf said out loud.

**'kay'.**

She put her shoes on and went down the stairs. She knew that Seth was in the house somewhere so she had to be as quiet as she could.

"hey Lee, were you going?". Seth said all of a sudden in front of her.

'damn'.

"hey Seth I'm gonna go for a walk".

"why… are you feeling any better?". He asked with a smile. Hoping that her answer would be a yes.

"sorry but know puppy. But I figured that maybe some fresh air may do me some good". 'come on buy it, buy it, buy it'. the she wolf crossed her finger behind her back.

"yeah that could work". he grinned at her. "want me to come along for some company?".

"na don't worry about it…. I bout I'll be long anyway. I just wanted to try it". 'wow do I feel like suck a bitch for lying to him'.

"fare enough". He nodded understandable. "well I was just gonna have some of that left over pizza for lunch. Did you want me to save you some?".

"na you eat it, I don't mind". She walked past him. "see ya later little brother". she want out the front door and shut it behind her.

'here we go'. Leah stepped off of the porch and headed for the tree line. 'don't stop walking, don't stop walking'. She told herself because she could smell Sam and Jared around. They weren't in their wolf forms so she figured that they were going to visit somebody nearby. 'your gonna make it, you gonna make it. just don't look back, don't stop walking. Sam is the last person you need to run in to right now and the fact the Jared's with him makes this a lot worse. Though I will admit that I would proffer Jared to Paul any day of the week. At least he knows when to stop'. Just as she thought her was gonna make it.

"Leah!".

'fuck shit damn it all to hell'. She turned around to see Sam coming towards her. she couldn't see Jared anywhere so she figured that Sam and seen she then told Jared to keep walking to whatever they were going to he could go talk to her. "Sam". She said in an flat voice.

"your mum told Emily that you weren't feeling well?".

"yeah". Was all the she wold said to him.

"well….. that's wrong?".

"it doesn't matter. The fact that I haven't been feeling the best lately doesn't mean it's a big deal okay". she crossed her arms.

"listen Leah….. I wanted to talk to you". he looked worried.

"about what?". 'come on, come on, come on let this be over'.

"are you happy?... in Jake's pack".

'oh what fresh hell is this'. "yes Sam I am very happy in Jacob's pack. In fact I've never been happier".

He looked upset for a moment then composed himself again. "so… you'd never..".

"never what Sam?. Never come back to your pack, well no Sam I don't. no after the way I was treated not after what I had to go through and not after what happen between me and you. Sam I will never go back to being the pathetic ex-girlfriend stuck… listen to how mush you love my cousin. So if your feeling are hurt that I decided to make an decision for myself that had nothing to do with you then that's your problem".

"Leah…. I wont lie to you…. when you left I was hurt..".

"OH JUST SHUT UP SAM". She took a moment to breath. "I don't care okay. you have Emily you have the house the future wife and the future kids. You have to stop caring like I did. What happened with us is in the past now okay. for the first time in so long I feel free of you. you got what you wanted….. I'm gone. But then you think you have the right to come up to me and tell me that your hurt. Well that bullshit. Because you don't have the right to be hurt because I'm the one who lost everything. I've moved on and now it's time for you".

"Leah…. I care about you. and I'm happy your… moving on. but..".

"moved on".

"what?".

"I've moved on".

There was an silence.

"what does that mean….moved on?".

"it means I've meet someone". She knew telling that was an mistake. An mistake that she regrated. She hadn't meant to but he was just making her so angry. 'The nerve of him'. she thought.

"you've… you've met someone?. Who?".

"that's none of your business Sam…". He cut her off.

"I want an name". he said through his teeth, his fist were balled up and his did his best not to phases.

"Sam". She said through her teeth. She'd never wanted to lunged at him more than at that moment. 'god do I hate him'.

"I want an name Leah".

"no".

"no".

"yeah that's right no. you don't have the right".

"oh I don't have the right..". he bitterly laughed. Completely taken a back by what he was haring.

Yeah that right… you have Emily that what you have". She turned around, phased and began to ran. Every few minutes she'd glanced behind her to see if he was following. They couldn't communicate through the mantle link any more due to Leah breaking away from the uley pack. So it made it hard for her to know if he was behind her or not. But he smell was getting further and further away as the she wolf ran.

The one thing enjoyed about being a wolf was the fact that she was the fastest out of all of them.

She ran and ran until she knew too she far enough away that they wouldn't come looking or her. she phased back and waited. She want and sat by a tree knowing that when Alistair arrived that she'd hide behind it. she didn't know if it was okay if he saw her naked or not. 'Sam never saw me without clothes before. I mean ya he'd seen bits and pieces I wasn't a proud. But he never saw me naked I was never ready for that. maybe my wolf knew that we weren't meant for one another and told me something without me knowing. And maybe that's why I never had sex with him. but Alistair… do I want him to see me naked?. I really don't know. Sam and I were an couple for three years and I never even considered anything like this before. And plus Alistair and I have just gotten together. But him seeing me without clothes on doesn't mean I want to lose my virginity to him this soon in to our relationship'.

'but…'. She stopped in her thought when she heard leaves get crushed under somebody's feet. She knew which direction the footsteps were coming form and jumped up. She moved behind her tree and waiting. She peeked out just a little to see her tracker standing were she had been standing ten minutes before.

"took you long enough". She smirked.

He didn't moved his body around her face hers but he did look up at her. "sorry love… didn't mean to keep you waiting".

They both chuckled.

"sooo what did you need?". She asked all ready knowing the reason he wanted ti see her. because it was the same reason she wanted to see him.

"absolutely nothing….. nothing at all". He smirked. "come out from behind that tree…. I want to see you".

"I can't".

"why?".

"because I don't have any clothes on".

"well then I differently want to see you". he said straight away.

"shut up". She laughed.

"here". he spoke taking off his big jacket and tossing it over to her. she caught it and disapreed behind her tree again. when she step out from behind it and she warring his jacket. He hung up above her knells. She walked up to him.

"well mis Clearwater…. If I could blush". He smirked.

"shut up". She said again but this time punching him in his arm.

"I like you in this". He spoke lightly tugging on the sides of his jacket. "it suits you". Alistair's eyes panned down to her legs.

But she felt no need to cover up. Which was strange for her because when someone would cheek her out usually she would feel self-conscious. And her first thoughts would have been to either to cover up or punch them in the face.

His eyes panned up and found hers.

He all so softly paced both of his hands on either side of her face and gave her a sweet kiss. Leah while he was kissing her placed both of her hands on the shoulder and deepened the sweet kiss.

"Leah..".

"yes Alistair?".

"there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time".

"And what's that?".

"you don't smell as much like crap as much as your pack brothers".

She laughed. "of course that's what you were wanting to say".

"for so long". He shook his head. "come on". he take a hold of her hand and lead her to the tree she had been sitting on. they both sat on one of the thickest branch right at the bottom of the tree. He had her seat right up against him as he had his arms around her. it had lightly began to rain.

* * *

**Back at la bush.**

Sam stormed in to Paul's place. He was so angry at what had just happened with him and Leah. yeah he wanted her to come back to his pack. And yeah he still wanted she too. He missed her. she was his first love. He wanted to make it right with her.

But he just couldn't get those words out of his head.

'I've moved on…. I've meet someone. I've moved on…. I've meet someone. I've moved on….. I've meet someone'. They just kept playing over and over again in his mind like an broken recode. He hated himself for thinking it….. but he didn't want her to move on.

He knew that it was a bad thing to want. Borderline evil…. Even cruel of him. but like he had said. they were deeply in love once. But then there were the others word that wouldn't stop playing in his mind either.

'no… you have Emily, no… you have Emily, no… you have Emily, no… you have Emily". The guilt he felt at that moment…. He couldn't descried.

'yes I love Emily more then anything. She's my soul mate. She's the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life and I wouldn't have that any other way. the love Emily and I have is different from the kind of love mine and Leah's once was. We were together and nothing was changing that. it was me and Emily till the end'.

'but this was Leah… this was my Leah". the Alfa thought angrily. "and the worst pat is…. She's right. It is none of my business. It has nothing to do with me what's so ever And I don't have the right to be jealous. Yeah that's right… I'm not an liar. I'll admit that a part of me, a very, very small part of me is still in love with Leah. fine… it's out there now. I wish I could stop it I really do. I wish that it was like a switch that I could just flick and be done with it….. but life isn't that easy it is. I hate myself for what I've done to Leah. but I shouldn't have to keep feeling guilt about it. but now…. she said she moved. She was right back there. I'm getting what I wanted… but I just can't let it go'.

"Sam hey buddy what are you doing here?". Paul said coming out from down the stairs.

"I just ran in to Leah and needed to blow off some steam". He said as he began to walk back and forth.

"what the bitch do this time?". Paul asked.

Sam stopped. He didn't want to say that he was jealous of her moving on from his because he knew that whatever he said to Paul would go back to Rachel and end up at Emily's. but Paul did know that Sam still had some feeling for Leah left.

Though he couldn't understand why.

"I don't want to talk about it… it doesn't matter".

"okay… does this have something to do with the man claiming in to her window at elven a clock last night?".

Sam stop pacing and froze. "what". He quietly said.

"yeah…". He took and bite of whatever he was eating. " Rebecca and Solomon are back visiting from Hawaii. Did you know what…. Anyway. Rebecca was coming back from Emily's. and saw some dude claiming in to her window.

"did she get a look at the guy?".

"no she was too far away". Paul stopped and looked at his Alfa. "Sam ya know what…. Leah can fuck whoever she wants right. I mean… your with Emily now…. and happy sooo".

"I know, in know I love Emily more than anything but…".

"but you can't help stilling having feeling for the bitter harpy….. how?".

"I don't know Paul…. I just do. I wish I didn't. but I do. and I hate myself for it". he hung his head.

"well maybe this guys like revenge or something. She could just be trying to make to jealous I wouldn't put it past the slut. She's always trying to make everyone miserable isn't she?".

"no I don't think so… I saw her face after she told me. I could tell that she didn't want me to know about it. I think she just wanted me to leave her alone….. what else did she say?. Did she see anything else?.

"no sorry Sam… but hey maybe it's for the best. She's moving on, your moving on, everybody's moving on. so now you don't have to feel guilty anymore". Paul took another bite of his food.

"do you think she loves him?".

"shit Sam I don't know I've never meet the dude". Paul looked at his friends face and saw how sad he looked at the thought. "Sam buddy…. You gotta let it go now. that chapter on you and her…. it's closed. Move on man".

Sam couldn't take it anymore he sat down in a chair at Paul kitchen table and didn't talk for a long time.

* * *

**Leah and Alistair at the tree.**

"so they just all flow away". Leah was leaning her head on Alistair's shoulder. As he talked about his past.

"yes, they were my only friends…. The falcons. But even they could sense that I had become a monster".

Leah kissed his cold cheek.

It was still raining but the couple hadn't moved from their stop on the branch. "so what about you?".

"what about me what?".

"when you become an wolf…. What did you lose?".

"what makes you think I lost anything?".

"because will all lose something".

There was an stillness before she spoke.

"my father, my friends, my….. boyfriend, my future….". the last one she had to make herself say. Because Leah wanted to be open with her new bloodsucker boyfriend. "my cycle". She choked out, not being able to give birth to children was by far the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Alistair looked down at her. but she didn't look up at him though. No, she kept her eyes straight ahead. "I can't have kids". She chocked again. "ever since… ever since I became the monster I am my period stopped…. I can't have kids". She didn't want to cry in font of him. but she could feel her brown eyes began to get watery. "I used to imagining myself with four or five of them. living in an house close to my mothers. Were she could visit a lot and help me bake cookies for her grand kids. My father…..". she sobbed again. "my father would be sitting in front of the T.V… watching sports with his grandsons". She felt the tears. " it be an little yellow house…. With that white fence everybody wants when they have an family. But no….. not me. I ain't having gonna have that. when my dad died…. I decided that I was gonna name my first son after him…. then…. Then I turned in to this… thing". She had to stop talking, she couldn't anymore. Leah hadn't realized how mush she had begun to cry. The she wolf looked away form her leech lover not wanting him to see her in that way.

But then she felt it.

An ice cold finger on her cheek.

She looked down with her eyes to see that he had gotten his thumb and was using it to whip her tears away.

She lightly grabbed his hand and cradled it in her. rubbing it on her face in an loving way.

"love I'm sorry that, that you happened to you".

"I know". she whispered.

He drew her closer and in to an hug. Which was something he never did. He never hugged anyone. For the simple reason that he hated everyone. His dislike for the action didn't run too deep. It was just simple.

But he liked hugging her.

After several minutes she finally stopped cry and the two just sat there with him holding her. he kissed the top of her head.

'Sam never did this….. he never just held me as I cried. He never whipped my tears away when I was upset. He never sat with me for hours on end just talking. Now that I just think of it…. I really can't remember what we used to do together. Now our relationship wasn't an lie…. I did love him dearly. But there was no talking…. No sex….. what did we really have together'.

'but with this man right here. this vampire…. This cold one. I've never felt more in love in my life. Alistair is…. Is… easy…. We understand each other. We've both been through so much in our life's that most others wouldn't be able to understand. We're both scarred…. We're both ruined in some way or another. And the one thing that we have most in common….. we we're both alone for so long'.

'but being….. with him now… is the first time… time in so long that I haven't felt that way….. fuck… I love him… I love the god damn bloodsucker'. Leah kissed him without warning.

She throw her arms around her neck and deepen the kiss. For a moment his eye widen, at how unexpected she actions were. But he kissed back. it went on for quite a while becoming more and more passionate. Then they were on the ground under their tree. But neither of them had noticed that.

Leah was on top of him then just stopped abruptly. She stared down at him and he stared up at her. she slowly reached for the buttons of his coat that she was still wearing and began to unbutton it all so slowly.

She got down to her stomach before he stopped her.

"no wait". He grabbed both her hands before she could undress any more. "are you sure…. Really sure because it's happened… we're mated…. We're together?". He drew his hands away from her.

She hadn't thought about it that way… that they'd be mated one it happened….. she never had a happier thought.

She undid the last two buttons and drop it.

* * *

**Much later.**

The two lovers were laying under their tree unclothed. They were both laying on their backs looking up at the shining stars above them.

They had Alistair's coats over them so they weren't fully open to the world…. But Leah didn't care otherwise.

"I wondered what that was like". The she spoke looking at the stars.

"how do you feel?". He left sweet kisses up her neck.

"lovely".

They both chuckled softy.

"I could stay like this with you forever she wolf". The tracker said.

"if I had the choice I'd never leave this tree". The Leah eye widen and she shot up. "shit". She said jumping up and grabbing Alistair's coat to but back on her nude body.

"what, what is it". Alistair up standing up before she realized that he even moved.

"my brother… I told him I was going for a walk but that was hours ago he probably has that pack out looking for me".

"bugger it. some are in the forest".

"shit". She said again.

"here I'll take you home, I know where they all are in the forest. If they were anywhere close to us I'd know it". she was still trying to do up the buttons when she turned to see him fully dressed. If you weren't with him minutes ago you'd nave know that he had been naked.

"you sure?".

"yes love I'm sure now here get on my back and I'll run you home". He reached out for her. she look them and he swung her around to fast the she barely noticed that she moved at all. Then the next thing she knew….. or thought she knew was that they were flying through the woodlands.

'gezz… and I thought I was fast'.

When she first left the house to find him even in her wolf form while running it felt like it had taken a long time to get as far away as she could.

But within only less than seven minutes they were at the tree line close to her home.

"Alistair holy fucking shit". She said in disbelief. "since when can vampire move like that?".

"since when there are wolfs all over the woodland looking for my mate". The looked in to each other eyes for a moment before the tracker cut it short. "their getting closer…. Get in the house and have a shower. Get my smell off of you. and meet me tomorrow". He went to turn around but then she stopped him.

"get back to the Cullen's safe…".

"I know what I'm doing she wolf…".

She pulled him back to face her. she stung in around and placed both of hands on either side of his English face. "you promise me that you'll be safe". She knew what would happen to him if he was caught over the treaty line.

"I promise". He kissed her. "now go one before they get here". he kissed her one last time. "see you tomorrow she wolf". Then he was gone.

She boulted to her home and slammed the door behind her. she lent her back on it for a moment. 'Thank god for that'. she thought but her victory was short lived.

"LEAH CLEARWATER!".

'oh shit'.


	7. Chapter 7

**i don't own twilight. **

**hey people I'm back. **

**please comment on the chapter and listen to the songs. **

**enjoy and happy readings :).**

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 7. Love fool by the cardigans.**

* * *

"LEAH CLEARWATER".

'oh shit'.

Sue Clearwater was standing in the middle of the kitchen door way tapping her foot. She looked furious. "do you know how many hours we waiting for you. I wanted to call Charlie so he could organize man hurt. The only reason I hadn't is because Jacob changed my mind and said he and the packs would go find you and bring to you to me".

She ran over to her daughter an drought her in to an born crushing hug. "so come on… out with it… where were you?". she still looked angry.

The she wolf didn't know how to answer. She couldn't just her he mum that she had lost her virginity that night…. To an bloodsucker and that's where she saw… doing it with a leech.

"I'm waiting….. Seth told me you went for a walk….. is that true".

"yes… yes… a walk. I want for a walk".

Sue stared at her daughter. "… and?...".

"I thought that maybe if I went for a walk… I…I might feel better. But it backfired. I ended up needing to take a break because I began to feel dizzy then one thing led to another and I fell asleep….. that's all".

Sue looked at her daughter almost like she wasn't sure if she didn't know whether to believe her or not. "Leah…". she began but was cut off by her daughter.

"mum….". she stopped her. "I've been laying in the dirt and mad for the past how many hours. I'm dirty, I'm wet, I have shit in the hair, my back hurts. All I want to do is to take a long hot shower then go to bed… I'm starting to get a headache". She said the last part in an quiet voice.

Sue inhaled in annoyance. 'as much as they make my life happy and fall….. god they can annoying and make me worry. Is it honestly too much too asked for one day there I wouldn't have to worry about my children. Fear that their in some sort of fight. Fear that one of my babies are laying on the ground somewhere bleeding out…. Or dead. my worst fear. I couldn't go on if even one of my kids died. it would kill me every day. so I ask again… is it too much to ask for one day where I wouldn't have to worried'. Sue looked down for a moment then up again. but right before she was about to speak she realized something. She noticed her daughters bare legs. then she noticed the jacket that Sue knew didn't belong to Leah. now her knew that when Leah and Seth, along with all the other shape shifters would turn. That their clothes would tear off. So she could understand why she didn't have any clothes to wear on her way back to their home. But…. Where's the jacket come from. 'now where would she of gotten that?. that doesn't belong to her, I would know if it had. I wash all her and Seth clothes and that jacket I've never seen… or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she didn't phases and she really did just go out for a walk, believing that it really would make her feel a little better…. But that wouldn't explain why she isn't wearing many now'.

"Leah… where are your clothes?". Sue noticed her child stiffen.

Her eyes widen as if she had just remembered herself that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her jacket. She cheeks flushed for a moment, clearly embarrassed by the fact the her mother noticed. "umm well..".

"you did…. Leave the house with clothes on… didn't you?".

"yes mum yes I did I did have clothes on before I left the house…".

"and after?".

"I… phased". Leah wasn't completely lying to her mother. She had phased and lost her clothes when she had lost her temper with her Ex. Leah wasn't sure if she should tell her mother about the fight she had, had with Sam. Because she didn't know how to explain to her mother what happened between her and Sam without telling Sue about her new partner….. or like how Alistair put it….. mate.

"okay so you phased but…..".

The she wolf braced herself for whatever Sue was going to say.

"why didn't you take your clothes off before you changed so you'd have something to put on after you changed back?".

'shit….'. "yeah well I was going to do that but…". Leah signed. "on the way I ran in to Sam".

It was Sue's turn to brace herself. It wasn't that she wasn't on her daughter side. Because she was… she loved her child but completely throwing Sam under the bus for something he had absolutely no control over just seemed wrong. But in the end… she'd always take Leah side. Though Sam's imprint being Sue niece did make the whole thing a lot harder. Her loved her niece but Leah was her daughter. And she didn't want Leah to think that nobody was on her side when that just wasn't true. "and ran in to Sam…..". she braced herself wondering if she needed to get her needles and her stitches and head over to the uley home.

"and well….. well he started it. he wanted me to come back over to his pack after everything he did to me. And then acted like he was a victim to and I'm sick of it. when I told him that I was happy in Jacob's pack he got really upset like I said it to hurt him". Leah started to vent without realizing it. "and then when I told him that I moved on from him he took it so personally. It's like oh my god you moved on the moment you saw Emily and what?. Did you just think that I was just never gonna get over you and find somebody else. I mean how….". the she wolf stopped dead when she heard herself.

'oh no.. oh damn'. She hadn't meant to say that. letting her mother that was the last thing she wouldn't too do but needed up being the first. Leah looked up to see Sue staring at her wide eyed.

"moved on?... get over him and find somebody else?. Leah….. who. Who have you found, this is all…. This is all just so sudden. I mean….". the older women wasn't sure of what to say.

"well… when I say… moved on…". sue cut her off.

"Leah…. is he have something to do with you going for this walk?. Were you really with this….. guy?. How long has all this been going on…. I mean…. I'm happy about this….. I'm happy for you… I just didn't expect…..".

"mum I just…..". Sue phone rang. The older women kept staring at Leah though. But after about twenty seconds she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. But kept her eyes on the she wolf.

"hello….. no Seth everything fine she here now…..yes Seth she really is fine she just….. fell asleep….. Yes Seth that's what I said she fell asleep…. yes Seth like I said she is fine….. no Seth you don't need to get Doctor Cullen here… no Son really…. She fine….. okay I'll see you soon". She hung and looked away from the she wolf for a second but she looked back.

"mum…. I'm gonna go up and have that shower". She walked passed her without making eye contact. Cursing herself for even opening her month. She needed to keep her and Alistair's relationship a secret but was doing a shit job of it. she wasn't ready for anyone to know about her and a vampire. Because the very moment everybody found out about the she wolf and the bloodsucker there was gonna be a lot of unneeded drama. Too much unneeded drama that she knew that her and Alistair wouldn't want to deal with.

'Jacob I could see being happy for us….. kind of?. he'd think it was weird but he's with an vampire child….. so if you think about it I'm doing the more normal thing then he is. By being with a fully grown vampire who isn't half human. Seth might be okay with it….. or at least I think he would be. I hope he would be….. no don't think like that he would be. He's your brother, you saw the way he was when Sam left you. you saw how much he cared for you. how he was the one up with you most night, letting me cry on his shoulder while mum and dad were sleeping. If Seth could see just how happy my leech makes me…. Then maybe he could find a way to be happy for me. And the fact that Alistair is with the Cullen's would help me a little with trying to convinced him that Alistair isn't that bad. Mum…. Well mum would be uncomfortable…. But would find a way to get over it for my happiness. And though she'd a hesitant she'd try to get to know my tracker as best she could. try to be okay with this. But Sam…. Well he's most of the reason why I'm even keeping this a secret. The last thing I need is for him blowing up at me for something that is even close to having anything to do with him what's so ever. What would he even have to complain about any way. we barely see each other now. the only time we do see one another is when all the packs get to together to talk about something impotent. Or when we run in to each other like earlier today. I've spend so much of my time trying to avoid him so I could get over him. and now once he knows about me sleeping with a bloodsucker I'll never get a moment to myself. Because he'll be at the door wanting to talk about this. Or he'll be calling me every hour on the hour in the middle of the night, which would mean I'd never get any sleep. Then he'll be 'randomly' Showing up when I'm out doing the food shopping, or when I really am just going for a walk. Or don't even get me started on when I'm out with Alistair. Say if Alistair and I are out in the woods I know that Sam would find us somehow. Wanted to know why Astaire was still here and not left like all the other vampires. But the worst thing he could do was actually go to the vampire hotel itself. Wanting to talk to my tracker without me being there. Wanting to know why he would want anything to do with me and why couldn't he just mate with some other vampire. And that's another thing that I'm dreading…. Telling anyone that where matted. I know for sure that some people are gonna have a problem with that. a vampire and a wolf….. now that's something that never happened before….'. the she wolf was knocked out of her thoughts when Sue spoke again.

Leah was half way up the stairs.

"and the jacket?". Leaf froze and turned to her mother, who in turn turned back to her. "is that his?".

The she wolf stayed quiet. "mum". She took a few steps back down the stairs. "I would… really… really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone. I really, really don't want anyone to know yet. I'm just….. I'm not…. not ready for all the drama that's gonna come along with it all".

"of course honey…. I won't tell a soul if it's something you don't want". The older women nodded.

"thanks mum". She turned aback around then paused. She stayed that way for a moment then span around and walked back down the stairs. And went straight up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

She pulled away then retreated back up the staircase. Leah went through her room and right in to her bathroom. Where she closed the door and turned on her shower.

* * *

**At the Cullen's**

The tracked sat on the roof of his friend Carlisle house alone, staring off in to the distance. The sun was just beginning to raise over the forest…. Or what looked like it could have been the sun. it was an big light grey looking blow surrounded by thick black clouds. It hadn't stopped raining since the night before so everything was still very wet. While the tracker sat on the roof it was still raining, but lightly. So he was still getting wet but he wasn't browning in it. he barley paid any attention to it. how could he?.

He couldn't go inside because of Edward being in there, and he didn't need the mind reader knowing what was in his head. he didn't know the mind reader that well but from what he heard from Leah. 'my mate'. He thought to himself. that Edward kept nothing from his wife. And Alistair knew how much Leah didn't like the mind readers wife. He didn't want to upset her by having two people she didn't like knowing about the two of them. but they weren't the only ones who the tracker wanted to avoid. He knew that Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to him about what has happen earlier. There were only a few people Alistair like in this world. "Carlisle and his wife… and Leah…. and that's about it". he thought again.

He didn't want to lie to them…. he didn't want to tell them the truth either but they were his only choices. But he did know that if he were to lie to them that they would understand why and forgive him. they were just those kinds of people.

Plus the other reason he had no intentions of going down stairs was because he knew that all those other vampires down there were curious to know why he had freaked out on them yesterday. He didn't want to look at any of them. knowing that at any moment one of them could decide to asked him about it. 'if someone were to it would more than likely be Garrett… or one of them pesky Romanians. And also knowing them they'd want to asked then in front of the whole house. The tracker could practicality hear the awkward stillness throughout the house. As the rest of them waited for me to say something. What would I tell them?. that I just got annoyed at all if them and hated them?... actually yes. I would say that. well that's one problem fixed. Now that I know my cover story….. it all kind of seems a little easier. If she didn't want to keep us a secret them I wouldn't care if anyone knew. I wouldn't talk to any of them about us though because of it being our blooming business and I hated all of them….. I know that I've already said that, and I'm gonna continue saying it as well. Just so that we are all on the same page. I truly, truly don't give a fuck about what others think about me. It's one of them many perks of not liking anyone…. You don't care about their feelings. And if you don't care about theirs feeling…. Then you can't care about what they think about you. but…. If she wants to keep us just as the two of us then I'm fine with that to. I'd bugger off with her if she ever wanted to run off together. Away from the rest of the world where nobody could find us. heck if that's what she wanted I would find us the biggest, most heaviest rock on the planet we could live under. Where we'd really be alone. We couldn't be found…. And we couldn't bothered'. The tracker heard a noise from the forest and on instinct moved further away from the egad of the roof. So that nobody could see him from the ground.

He knew who it was before they came out of the woods.

It was the wolfs.

He didn't know why they were here but hoped that they were here to talk to Carlisle about something other than vampires. 'she wouldn't of told anyone about us without telling me….. would she?. No…. she wouldn't. like I said before, I'd be fine with it if she wanted to tell others about us….. I'd just like to be notified first. Told that a gang… no… two gangs. Of shape shifting were wolfs may or may not be coming after me….. that's something you have to tell a fella beforehand'.

He moved even further away with that last thought and tried to listen to what was being said on the ground. He could heard Carlisle and Esme stepped out of their front door. he also knew that a couple of the others vampires had come out side as well. More than likely to see what was going on…. or in the case of Benjamin just because he was fascinated with the shape shifters. But Alistair knew that unlike Benjamin, Amun would be in the back of the house with his mate, hiding from the were wolfs. Alistair also knew that the Irish coven and the Amazonian coven would in inside as well. It was obvious to the tracker that the Irish coven was completely uncomfortable with being anywhere close to the wolfs. The nomads like Randell and Mary more than likely wouldn't be outside either. He couldn't say he blame any of them either. 'dogs are… are…. can be savage. And how many of them do they have?. And on top of it Carlisle and Esme have forbidden us all to attack or do anything to even one of them'. Alistair thought about those few hours earlier. The she wolf, laying under him. gripping his shoulders tightly, biting her lip. then Leah on top of him. her fingers through his hair, his fingers through hers. Leah pressing down on his chest as she moved on top of him. the way her hair smelled when they just laid there afterwards. With his nose in her hair. Smelling her sweet smell of lime and coconut. Before they had matted she smelled like any other wolf, but after the pair had matted her sent had changed in to something else completely…. In to something bearable. He lay there smelling her as the rain dripped around them. 'well…. I guess I've already broken the don't do anything to even one of them rule'.

"Jacob… Sam… boys". The doctor greeted all of the wolfs….. all…. Of… the… wolfs.

'why are they all here?. Leah said that the pack had broken up and that was why there where now two separate packs instead of just the one big one. why would they all be together?. She said that the reason why they had broken up in the first place was because of that one guy Sam….. the ex…. The ex of my mate. my beautiful strong mate…. that he hurt more than once. Pull it together and just focus then what's happening now instead of Leah's ex… can you do that?... thanks'. He told himself. he shook his head then went back in his inner monologue. Well because of…. Sam…. And Leah's now Alfa Jacob had their differences. And it was better for them to break up. Which was how Leah ended up on this Jacobs pack instead of Sam's. but that doesn't explain why their all there together now. please, please, please have this be something else. Don't have anything to do with Leah and I'. the tracker listened to what they were saying.

"Carlisle…. Did need to talk". a tall man stepped ford towards the doctor and his wife. Not in an threatening way. he had all the rest, copper skin and blacked cropped hair. With a quite large tattoo on his upper arm with rounded muscles.

'well I guess that's Sam then'. The tracker thought. Remembering what Leah had told him about how big and bulkier he was.

"we might have a problem". He said again.

Alistair hated the way Sam talked, he hated the sound of his voice. though it did surprise the nomad how low the other man's voice was. Not that he thought it would be high pitched.

"Carlisle last night we went out looking for Leah….". the one who was now her new Alfa spoke. But the doctor cut Jacob off at the mention of Leah may be going missing.

"looking for Leah?... is she alright?. had something happened last night. Is that why you here?".

The tone of Carlisle's voice surprised him as well. He wouldn't go as far as saying that it was frantic…no… it was much more like worry. Worry that something may have happened to the young women who helped protect them when Bella was carrying Nessie. "does she need a doctor?. I could be over there as soon as I can…". This time Jacob cut him off

"no Carlisle… well maybe. Where not sure yet. She hasn't been feeling great in the last week or so, so I'll let you know. But thank you for offering, I'll let Seth and Sue know that your willing to help out". He nodded at the doctor.

"yes Jacob anything to help". He nodded back.

"what where here for…. is that while we were trying to find her last night we were in the woods….. and smelled a vampire". Sam cut in. "and we think it's….. one of yours".

Carlisle and Esme were taken aback. "Sam are you sure?. because we had made it pretty clear that no one was to close the treaty line".

"Well I don't know what to tell you Carlisle". Sam crossed his arms.

Alistair rolled on to his back so he was now facing the rain clouds. 'shit'. His eyes went wide.

"where are your…. Friends". It was Paul talking now. he said friends like he had a gross taste in his mouth. "where are you… friends…. Feeding?".

"Paul we promise you…. if one of our house guest ended up on your side of the line it wouldn't of been to feed…".

Esme stepped in. "it would of just been an misunderstanding. Whoever had done it wouldn't of meant to".

"Carlisle….". they both turned to Sam. "I'm not saying this to try and cause trouble….. but we need to protect the tribe. Were already going against our laws and beliefs just by turning a blind eye to all of this". He gestured with his hands to the house. Where all the vampires where in side where now by the windows. Wanting to know why the wolfs were here. "if you can't keep control of your people…".

"Sam….. I'm so very sorry for this but you don't have to do anything. Esme and I will talk to everybody again. make sure that they all know here the treaty line it okay. the last thing we want is for us to be at odds again".

"it's okay Carlisle… we all know that". Jacob shot a hard look at Sam who had his arms crossed tighter now. "we've not gonna come to odds again so you don't have to worry about that". he told the Cullen's.

"just make sure that they don't do anything. There's been enough drama in this god damn forest as it is". Said Sam.

"yeah no shit". Emmet smirked,

"if I may ask?". Esme stepped ford. "is Leah really alright?. I'm just asking because…. Well it isn't common for shape shifters to get sick. Their…. Your body heat kills most of that sickness pretty fast".

"well…. It hard to say". Jacob began but Sam stepped in.

"Leah seemed pretty okay last night when I ran in to her".

But Jacob ignored him. "all I know is from what Seth's told me. She's been in her room most of the time so I haven't really had the chance to see her. but when I do she mostly just seems tired and tells me she has a headache".

"she didn't seem to have a headache the other night". Paul smirked to himself. thinking about what he had been told about that sneaking in to her bedroom in the middle of the night. For a moment Sam stiffened, understanding what his pack mate had meant by that.

He didn't want to be selfish but he didn't want to think about what went on his her bedroom that night. Sam didn't just hate himself for hurting Leah… no. he hated himself for feeling like she shouldn't thought of him. should of thought of him before moving on with another man. Should of thought about how he would feel about it before flaunting it around the Rez. where he would be able to hear about it all the time. where he wouldn't be able to escape all the talk about the new couple… and her Ex. He didn't think he could stand going through all the looks again. when he had imprinted on Emily his brake up with Leah was the talk of the town. Everyone thought that he and Emily had cheated on Leah. which then made the Rez take sides. He felt even worse when most of the Rez were on his. and it was because of the way people viewed the way Leah had taken the brake up. Of course Leah wasn't going to take too well. He had left her for her own cousin and within a short time was engaged. It wasn't that he wanted for he and Emily to be blamed for it but he sure as hell didn't want Leah to get the blame either.

He elbowed Paul hard in the ribs. Causing the other wolf to grunt out in pain.

"Well like I said. if she gets any worse let me know and I'll be sure to help out". The doctor nodded.

"but in the mean time we'll…. We'll talk to our house guest and make sure that they know where the line is". Esme said.

The wolfs nodded. "Carlisle..". Sam said with hard eyes. "if this happens again….".

"Sam". Jacob warned. Not wanting the other Alfa too threaten his new family. Jacob never thought he canister the Cullen's his family. And if he was being completely truthful he still didn't. but Nessie was his imprint and he cared for her. so that meant he was going to be around the Cullen's a lot of his time now.

"if this happens again….. then we'll want to have and chat with the leech ourselves. So that they know that something like crossing our line will not stand".

"will do Sam". Carlisle nodded again.

"we have patrolling to do". he said before turning around. The others followed. The only own left were Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"sorry about that Carlisle". Jacob began to walk further out of the tree line, followed by his two pack mates. "Sam still isn't….". he knew what he wanted to say… just not how to get it out. But the doctor knew what he was trying to say.

"it's okay Jacob… I know". Carlisle gave him and understanding smile.

Like her husband Esme smile at the younger wolfs as well. "why don't you boys come in side and I'll get you something to eat". She gestured for them to followed her inside.

While all this time the tracker was still hiding on the roof. He hadn't moved from looking up watching the rain clouds become even more darker. He watched as they continued to speed faster and faster to what seemed like they were coming towards him.

'I have to talk to Leah'. he knew that this was the best but most dangerous time to go…. Though it may have been his only chance. He knew that the rain would cover his tracks and scent. So that if the wolfs even got a sniff of the vampires scent they would have trouble finding him.

He closed his eyes and used his ability to figure out where they were. because of them just leaving he knew that they'd be close. So he decided to go around the other way…. but he needed to call her first. He wanted to see if she knew that they were on to him.

He grabbed his phone out and dialed.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

She picked up right away. "hello Alistair". She said quickly.

"Leah…. I need to meet you again".

"why has something happened?". Her voice held concern.

"Leah…. they know". he said quiet.

"who are they?...they know what?...". Leah's voice sounded panicked.

Alistair could tell that she thought he meant the other vampires in the Cullen's home. That he was talking about them knowing about the relationship between the two lonely souls. "your wolfs friends. They know that I've been on your land".

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"not me, me… by name. just that they know that there was another vampire on your land and that it was one of the ones in this house".

"fuck'. The she wolf said angrily. "don't. do. that. to. me. Again. you scared that crap out of me. Do you know what was in my head when you said that?. what could of happened to you…. you idiot". She shook her head on the other side of the phone.

He smiled at her way of caring about him. "I want to see you".

"I want to see you to".

"okay I'll come to you…".

"NO". she cut him off. "I'll fine a way to come to you". she stopped talking like she was thinking about something. "there's a waterfall… close to where we were last night. It's easy to fine, meet me there".

"okay…. be safe". He said to her. hoping that she wouldn't run in to the wolfs while out in the forest.

"you too". She hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the almost black sky. "she will be the death of me". He said to himself while smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't own twilight.**

**hey all i hope your all liking this story please let me know if you are by leaving comments and listen to the songs if you haven't heard them and tell me what you think of them and if they go with the chapter or not.**

**enjoy cheers :). **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic. Chapter 8. I need a man to love by big brother and the holding company & Janis Joplin.**

* * *

Leah bit her lip and placed her phone in to her jacket pocket. Seth and Sue were downstairs, she knew that she couldn't sneak passed then. And that telling them she wanted to go for a walk again wouldn't work. and if on the off chance it did she knew that she wouldn't be aloud it go alone. Leah knew that Seth would come with her weather she liked it or not. And that Sue would insist on it.

'what to do, what to do'. but then the she wolf had an idea. She looked up at her window and smirked. 'well this is gonna take me back'. she jumped off the bed and looked out of her window. Making sure that she couldn't see anyone. She sniffed the air trying to determine if she could catch one or any of their scents. When she couldn't she grinned. Leah looked back at her bedroom door one last time to make sure that either her brother or her mother were coming up the stairs. She didn't need to be caught sneaking out to go meet her boyfriend….. again.

It wasn't the first time she had done this. When she was with Sam she'd sneak out and go to la push beach with him. they'd spend hours swimming and playfully tossing send at one another. Then she would sit in between his legs as she rested on his chest as the both of them watched the sea. Watching the waves wash in and out in and out.

The she wolf shook her head at the memory that seemed like so long ago. Leah steadied herself on the windowsill and reached for the tree that grow right next to it. she grabbed a hold of it and made sure she had a good grip before she swung over to the branch. She steadied herself on the branch then slowing and carefully began to clime down it. she wanted to do it was quickly as she could. Leah didn't want to make any noise just in case it alerted Seth and Sue.

Leah made it to the ground and crouch down. She looked around making sure that she was totally alone before slowly making a beeline for the tree line. After she was well behind it she sniff the air once more. Making she that she hadn't missed anything before making a fall on run for it. she didn't want to phases just in case one of her pack brothers were in their wolf form as well. Because of her not being in Sam's pack any longer she couldn't use the mantle link to communicate with him…. or the rest of the uley pack. Only Jacob could communicate with Sam and Sam with him being the Alfa's. which Leah didn't completely hate, being as she didn't have to hear about how much Sam loved Emily. And how much the other guys hated her.

She ran through the woods as fast as she could. but would come to an stop every time she heard a noise. Thinking that it may be someone from the Uley pack or worse….. just Sam. Jacob wouldn't be great to run in to either. He'd use his Alfa command it find out why she was in the middle of the forest so early in the morning. Then she'd have to tell him about Alistair. The vampire who she had been sneaking around with. plus the fact that she had been faking sick just so no one could find out about it.

It began to rain but Leah didn't care. She came to an dead stop and looked up to the sky. She spared her arms out and felt herself relax almost instantly. After a minute she began to run again. not wanting to keep Alistair waiting. Is what she told herself. The reason she was telling herself that was because she didn't want to think about what was really in the back of her mind.

She was worried what would happen if Sam caught his scent and tracked her tracker down. Though where Leah was going wasn't where Alistair would be over the line. She was still scared if that were to happen. She didn't want to imagine her former pack member ripping her tracker apart limb by limb.

She shut her eyes to try and drown out the image. She ran for a bit longer then noticed something. She could smell the scent of one of the uley pack. Leah looked around fast then realized who it was.

Jared.

She didn't stop looking around for but this time for a place to hide.

Leah couldn't be found out this way. not here and not by Jared. The she wolf knew that she wouldn't be able to out run him in her human form. Now if she was in her wolf form she'd be able to. out of all the wolfs she was the fastest. She noticed a big log that looked like it had enough room for her to slip under.

She ran to it and slid under the laugh log. She moved as far as she could closer to the back of it. as out of sight as she could be. Until she was tucked all the way under as far as she could go.

Leah knew that the rain would be able to help her out. That it would over up her smell a little bit. She just hoped that it would be enough…. Enough to save her.

If Jared were to find out the she was out here he'd run right to Sam and let him know.

'how the hell would I be able to explain my being way out here?. I can't tell him I'm going for walk because I know that he wouldn't believe that. and there's no way on gods green earth that I'd be able to tell him that I'm going to meet someone. What saw I mean to do when he asked who?. Who would I be meeting in the middle of the forest. Why would I be meeting them in the middle of the forest?. Why am I meeting them at all?. There'd be no way out of this". The she wolf braced herself when she heard him approach.

Her whole body tensed.

Leah couldn't see him but she knew he was close. She could hear him breathing. The she wolf held her breath as long as she could. in fact she hadn't even realized that she was holding it until she began to feel uncomfortable. She was too worried to let it out though. Because at that moment she'd do anything not to get found out.

She could hear him plan as day but could tell where he was. That was until the log she was hiding under creak a little. Leah sucked in even more air then was already in her lungs. When she realized that…. Jared was standing on the log.

Her eyes widened when he fully stepped on to it and the log want down a little bit. Causing the roof of the log to cave in slightly. Making even less room for her in the already tight stop.

'no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no'. she kept repeating herself. "not now… please not now. not like this… it can't be like this. Not this way… we can't be found out like this. What would happen to Alistair?. Would Sam do something to him?. or would he just make one of his pack attack him as he watched. No…. Sam wouldn't do that. he'd want to be the one to do it. the one to rip my tracker a part. The one who got to take pleasure in knowing that I'd be alone forever. That no man could ever love me..'. the thought made the she wolf want to cry.

She was so close to her former pack mate that she could now smell him.

But then….. he was gone.

Jared jumped up off of the log and ran in to the distance leaving her under the wet log. After a moment of waiting to make sure that what she heard and saw was real. She let the air out of her lungs. She placed her hands on her chest and continued to breath. 'in and out, in and out'. She kept telling herself. 'fuck… was that close. I thought that I was caught for sure'. She crawled back out from under the log then bolted to straight ahead.

* * *

**The water fall.**

Alistair had been sitting on the large rock staring off in to the waterfall listening to the way the ice cold water would hit the rocks below.

He had been there for a while now. once Leah had hung up and ended the phone call was when he left. He didn't want to keep her waiting for too long like the last time so he ran as fast as he could. he only hoped that Carlisle or Esme wouldn't go up to the attic to look for him. that they hadn't decided to have that talk they were going to have with everybody about the treaty line right then. Straight after the wolfs had all left.

Alistair knew that the moment they realized he wasn't in the house that he must have been the one who was going in to the wolf's territory. The tracker wasn't stupid, he knew that he couldn't keep him and Leah a secret for much longer. And it had only been less then four days. 'in my defense I'd never really been in an relationship before. Up until this point I'd only had flings…. And the Americans say. Hell I couldn't even remember any of their names. They didn't matter to me…. But Leah does. well I guess that once I see her I better have a talk with her about keeping us a secret. I'd like us to contained to be just to ourselves. Bit at the end of the day… I'm a realist. We can't keep this to ourselves for too much longer'.

So once the tracker made it to the waterfall he found a rock to sit on and waiting for his she wolf to arrive.

He turned around when he sensed her coming.

"love". He said with a smile.

"leech". She walked up at him and kissed him. he saw still sitting on his rock. He pulled her on her his lap so that now she was straddling him. they continued to kiss for awhile they till they broke away from each other.

"how'd it go?". He asked in between sweet kisses.

"how's what go?". She was barely listening to him. she was to lost in his kisses to think.

"getting here. did it go alright?. you didn't run in to any blows did you?".

"no, no, I was fine… wellll".

"wellll what?". He pulled away form the she wolf and looked at her.

"well I was… almost….. found by one of the uley pack". There was a pause. "but I'm fine. I didn't". he went back in to kiss him and he lent back so she couldn't lock lips with him.

"almost found by one of the uley….…. Almost. see this is why I wanted to see you. we need to talk about this".

"I don't want to". she said stubbornly.

"well we have to love". He stood up from his rock. But he was still holding her. Leah wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her. "you were almost found out I was almost found out. As much as I'd like to keep you all to myself…. We're not going to last much longer. And I rather have people find out about us through us instead of your wolfs friends catching in the dirt rooting".

"rooting?... is that what the English call sex". She smirked.

He smirked back and kissed her.

Then she pulled away. "They're not my friends". She went back to kissing his cold lips.

He began to talk again…. but just in between kisses. "it isn't….. that…. I want anybody to… know about…. us. but I don't want….. to have to….. worry….. that I…. might get….. milled by… a .. wolf every time…. I… I .. want to….. see you". he placed her down on the ground so that now she was standing like him. "what if I got you in to trouble?. Us being together… us…. mating".

"well…..well…. fuck I don't know…. listen". she took a hold of both sides of his face. "they. Will. Never. Keep. Us. apart. It's me and you. me and you forever now. one more day…. we can tell them before the fancy bloodsuckers come alright. so that would mean no one would have time to think or care about us because of the oncoming threat".

"but Leah….. do we really want to use them coming to kill an child as are way of avoiding an awkward situation?".

The she wolf looked down feeling guilty. She hadn't thought about ti that way. she felt embarrassed to look him in the eyes…. But she didn't any way. and when Leah did gaze back up at him he had an big smirked.

"got ya". He said with a chuckled.

Leah punched him in the arm. "so what your fine with it?".

"of course I'm fine with it it's me, I don't care about that". he kept chuckling. Is isn't that I won't anything to happen to the kid but this isn't my fight. I'm only here because Carlisle asked me to come. If not then I wouldn't of bothered.

"you tried to make me feel like shit on purpose". He punch his arm again.

"yes love…. And I didn't try….. I seceded". He pecked her lips.

"secede this". She knelled him in the groin for trying to make her feel like an asshole. But he didn't even flinch and later that day she'd get a bruise on her knee.

"good one". he said sarcastically.

"well if your balls weren't like two big boulders I would have been able to make my point". She wanted to be mad with him but she just couldn't be. It was like being was him was made all the anger Leah had inside of her evaporate. When she was with her tracker she just didn't care about things as much. like Sam or the way the guys would sometimes treat her. or that fact that because of her mother dated Charlie swan. That she would be the step sister of Bella the bloodsucker Cullen. That made her feel the worse. But while with him she didn't care. She couldn't think about anything else. For the first time in so long she was happy without a care in the world.

Too bad she didn't know that, that wouldn't last for long.

"that's it's like?". The tracker asked suddenly.

"what's what like?. Having my…. My mate I guess?. Would I even call you my mate. I know that you call me your mate but would I call you that?. with us shape shifters it's imprint. Which I can't even do due to…. Reasons that don't need to be talked about right now".

"I don't know…. maybe". Alistair shrugged. "I guess you could if you wanted to. I wouldn't have a problem with it. I think I'd like it". he grinned teasingly at the she wolf. "no boys..". he but a slight voice on pretending to be her. "I can't go out on the job today lads. I gotta get home to my mate".

"lads?".

He chuckled.

"in what world…. Would I call… my pack brothers lads and when?".

"when you'd have to get home to your mate".

She laughed and placed both of hands on either side of his hips and pulled him closer to her. he let her and placed her chin on the top of hers.

"it's not accurate…..".

Leah looked up at him. wondering what he was gonna say.

"but if you'd like to….. you could call me your imprint". He looked down at his she wolf. "I don't mind. I know that it might not make a lot of sense to you why….. and it's hard to explain it….. but.. I wouldn't mind".

'they all have imprints….. shit even Quil'. The she wolf thought to herself. 'i used to sit on the send at La push and dream about what mine would be like. But then I'd see all the guys with her loved ones and feel so….. feel so… hurt. Hurt that I could never have that. that I could never have kids, hurt that I could never have a soul mate. and this guy…. This vampire standing right here in front of me, who moments ago who's tongue was inside of my month, Swirling around with mine….. makes me not give a shit'. "yes!". She almost shouted.

Alistair almost had to step back from her. he hadn't anticipated her excitement. Leah through her arms around him in glee. They stayed that way for a while before either of them moved. "what was what?".

"ha?".

"what was what like?. You asked me before but then….".

"what is it like being a were wolf?".

"no less fucked up then being a vampire I'd imagine".

He nodded understandably. They were standing under their tree to avoid getting too wet. Though the two were already considerable drenched by the ice cold rain drop anyway. He nuzzled his nose and face in to the side of hers. Then the two found each other's lips.

"I missed these lips". She kissed him back, nuzzling in to him.

"it's only been a few hours".

"and?".

"and nothing". He pulled back again. "are you feeling alright?. ya know…. from…. Last night?".

"I was kinda sore for a while… but I was fine. After I had a shower it felt a lot better".

"I was worried that I'd hurt you…. even though you're a wolf I'm still a whole lot stronger then you". the tracker smirked.

"oh really?". Her lent away from him and raised her eye brows.

"yes….. that's why I let you be on top". He smashed his lips back on to hers again.

"oh so it's not because you can't handle me".

"oh I can handle you".

"oh yeah?".

"yeah". He smirked.

"then show me…. Show me how well you can handle me". Leah said a little aggressively. She pushed him up against the tree and began to kiss him with an burning desire. He repicked her up grabbing her hips and slamming her in to him more.

"I'll show you". he kissed her roughly. "but not here".

Her eyes widened. "what do you mean".

"I don't want to have you in the dirt again. though I think we can both agree we had a lot of run. Our first time shouldn't of been in the mud…. It should have been in an bed. Your first time.. it.. it should have been in a warm bed".

"I don't regret it…. not one bit. That one night…. In the dirt…. And in the mud. Was the best night of my life. I didn't care that we weren't in an bed. I didn't care that I got mud in my hair and dirt on my face. being in an warm bed didn't mean anything to me because you kept me warm that night. And that's how I'm going to remember it. happy. happy in your arms….".

The couple heard a howl in the distance.

both of their necks snapped in that direction. "we need to leave". The she wold said. "you need to run… now".

he placed her down.

"why?. I'm not on their land".

"yeah you might not be on our land right now nut you were before. They'll recognize your sent and come for you…".

Alistair cut her off. "well I'm not gonna leave you here alone". He picked her up again. "where to?".

"where to?".

"anywhere you want love. A motel?, a different country?... your place?".

"Alistair…".

"times running out she wolf".

"Fine fuck my place".

and he was off.

* * *

**The Clearwater home.**

Sue and Seth were sitting in the kitchen. When Seth phone went off. He had gotten a text message. He picked it up and looked ta it. it read.

**'Seth time for the meet up – Jacob'.**

The younger wolf texted back.

**'K B there soon'.**

**'will Leah B there?'.**

The younger wolf looked at his mum. "hey mum… have you seen Leah today?".

"yeah Hun, I cheeked on her few hours ago. She said she wasn't feeling good and decided to have a cat nap".

"do you think she'd be awake now?".

"I'm not sure?. Why don't you go up at cheek".

Seth nodded and made his way up that staircase. But then Sue called to him.

"but try to be quiet. If she is asleep we don't want to wake her".

"sure mum". He walked up the stairs and down the hall. She got to his sister door and stood outside of it.

'now…. do I want to knock on the door… or…. Do I want to quietly call her mane out and see if she's awake that way. now if I knocked and Leah is asleep then I could wake her up. But…. If I kinda call out her name then that wouldn't be as loud as the knock. If she really is that sick…. She'll need her all the sleep she can get'. He leaned in to the door. "Leah…. Leah… are you still sleeping". She called quietly.

"Leah…. Leah.. can you hear me?". But after a few minutes of nothing he decided that she must have been fast asleep. Seth shrugged and made his way back to the kitchen. "I called out her name but I think she's still sleeping". He told his mum coming back over to the kitchen island and grabbing his phone off of it. he texted his Alfa.

'na… she still not feeling good'. He sent it.

"Seth". The young wolf looked up at his mother. Who was in the proses of putting her jacket on and picking up her bag.

"yeah mum?".

"I have to get to work. if I'm not back before you are cheek on your sister alright. and if she's still asleep wake her up and make her have something to eat. It isn't good for her to go without eating for a long period of time. and because of her being this sick she's going to need iron in her body. Make sure she'd eats something with meat in it".

"sure thing mum. I'll like.. order pizza or something".

"good boy". she grabbed his head and kissed it. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home".

"bye mum". He said to her as she left the house.

He got another text.

**'K be in the woods in 5'.**

Seth got up from his chair and went to the door. but before he opened it he stopped. He looked up towards the stairs, wondering if he should cheek on her one last time. 'na… she'll be fine'. He thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Alistair and Leah in the woods.**

She hadn't meant to say her place but she got confused. it all seemed to be happening at once. At minuet she was about to have sez with him again. then the next she was telling him how happy she was and that she didn't regret her first time with him. and now she was being carried back to her place….. which she knew wasn't a good idea. By the guy she was proposed to be not bringing around her home for his own safety.

Leah didn't know why she didn't just say 'somewhere away from here'. but she didn't. and now it was too late. Because of all the wind being flung in to her face she couldn't talk. the she wold wanted to yell to scream no turn back.

Leah didn't know if anyone would be at her house. She knew that Seth was going to go to meet Jacob and the pack. And that Sue had work but she wasn't sure what time.

Was Alistair going to leave her by the tree line again and have her walk back?. she didn't think she could handle waiting by the phone for his call again. wondering if something had happened to him or not. On the phone earlier when he said that they knew about them… we'll Leah thought that worst. 'a vampire on our land. A vampire that wasn't invited. Friend or not they would of killed him'. the thought made her shutter.

'then when he told me that they really didn't know about him, him she wanted to rip his head off myself. Damn him for scaring me like that. I think my heart stop when the idiot told me that. thinking that he was in trouble and was going to get hurt'. The she wolf shut her eyes even tighter. 'no…. I don't want to go through that again'. he made it to the tree line an put her down.

"so… till next time love". He packed her lips and went to run. But Leah pulled him back towards her with an vengeance.

"you ain't going anywhere, not like the last time". she said aggressively, with a tight grip on his jacket.

"then what do you suppose I do then?".

Leah bit her lip… hard. "oh fuck just come in side".

"… I'm sorry love…. You want me to what?".

"well it looks like your about to meet the family". She still had a hold of him as she stomped her way up to her home. As much as she was scared for her brother and mother to meet her mate, she feared Alistair's safety even more.

While walking up to the door he didn't say anything.

she decided that she wasn't gonna think. She was just gonna open the door and walk in. she didn't want to hesitate just I case she freak herself out of doing this.

They got to the door.

She took in and deep, deep breath and flung the door open.

Leah stood in the doorway with her eyes screwed shut. She figured when she opened her eyes that she'd see Sue and Seth staring back at her with confused, worried or even angry expression's. but when she finally did there was no one.

"well love…. It looks like to pissed yourself for nothing". The tracker smirked.

"oh shut up". they walked in and Alistair close the door. "so…. this is what your kitchen looks like. It's… homily". He picked up an ladle.

"well that's because it is a home".

"so… you were just alright with you mum and brother meeting me?... like this?".

"well of course not but I'd rather have you in here having an awkward interaction with my family then out there have a even worse interaction with my ex". She flopped down on the couch. He made his way over to her and flopped down next to her.

"what would have you done if they were here?. what would you have told them about me?".

"the truth". The vampire and the wolf looked at each other. "I have no idea".

They sat in silence.

"so what now?".

"who knows". Leah looked up at him. "so…..".

He gazed at his mate.

"were you series about wanting me in an bed".

He smirked and his eyes widen.

"you know where my bedroom is". He scooped her up and ran to her bedroom.

* * *

**The black pack.**

"well that was a bust". Embry said walking alone side his pack mates. They'd all been at the Cullen's for the past few hours watching everyone train. Being as they were all vampires the younger shifter boys thought that maybe there would be a bit more action…. But they were wrong. "I just thought that it would be a bit more…. Fall on you ya".

"Embry..". Jacob went to scowled the younger wolf when Quil jumped in.

"Jacob…. I'm gonna have to agree with Embry…. It's like…. Their all vampires….. where's the rush. Where's all the action… the excitement. It was just do boring. Every fight was over in eight seconds….. I'm not gonna lie…. I'm disappointed".

Seth laughed at his friends.

"well at least no one died. we need numbers if there's gonna be a fight. So the fact that all the fight were over in seconds isn't really a bad thing". Jacob said.

The three boys shrugged.

They all decided to go back to Seth's place. He had mentioned that If he got home before Sue to order a pizza. So he invited the guys to come over. He also thought that if he couldn't do it then maybe Jacob could get Leah out of bed.

The foursome got closer to the house. Seth opened the door for them and they all walked in. they went to walk in to the living room when Seth stopped dead.

Embry noticed. "Seth what's wrong?".

"do you smell it?".

"smell what?". Quil asked.

"the vampire… the one that was in the wood".

The other three boys stopped and sniffed the air.

And like their pack brother stopped dead.

"where is it coming from". Jacob said slowly and dangerously. They all continued to smell the air.

"dude…". Quil said quietly.

The other looked at him.

"I think it's in your house?". He said slowly.

They all froze.

"Leah". Seth breathed out.

Within an second he was bolting up the stairs. With the others following.

out of fear and adrenaline Seth smashed open her bedroom door. expecting the worst.

"LEAH". he screamed hoping that she was alright.

But then his jaw dropped at what he was.

The other appeared behind him staring with wide eyes.

Leah was in bed with a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

**i don't own twilight.**

**hey sorry for the late update. i know that i said I'd try to update more because of everything that's happening to the world at the moment. and i still will. but every time i sat down in font of my computer i felt flat. but i hoping that, that will change now. anyway i was meant to post this a few hours ago but needed up getting side tracked. it started to rain and i needed up sitting on my porch reading for a while enjoying it. I'm from south Australia and it hasn't rain like this in months and months. so at the moment I'm so happy. I'm a big pluviohile here. if you don't know what that means look it up. **

**and as always please look up the songs if you haven't heard them before and comment so that i know how you are all liking it. **

**thank all enjoy... wow in been a few house and it's still raining. I've been listen to it it's so beautiful. looks like I'm going to sleep well tonight. **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 9. I don't care if the sun don't shine by Patti page**

* * *

to Leah it all seemed like it happened in a matter of seconds.

"LEAH WHAT THE FUCK?".

The she wolf didn't know which of her pack mates had yelled that.

But at that moment that didn't matter.

Because she had just been caught with her leech mate in bed by her brother and friends.

"shit. Shit, shit Alistair shit get of me". She said to pushing him away.

He hadn't been paying any attention what so ever about what was going on around him until he heard Seth yell out her name. because if he were then he would have been able to smell the sent of the wolfs enter the house. And would have been able to jump of her his mate, snatch up his clothes and be out of there before they would have been able to realize that he was anywhere close to the house.

But when he heard them enter the room he froze completely. And that was try had hadn't of moved away form her until he pushed him off of her.

He leaped off of her and was by the side of her bed in seconds. He went in to an defensive stance, he put everything in to not hissing. Alistair could see that there were more of them then there was of him. he knew that he wouldn't be walking away from this one if he were to come to blows.

"Leah". the tracker slightly lent over to were she was on the bed. Unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Not like Seth who was sure of what he was going to do, do to the leech that was just on top of his sister. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU…. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER". he yelled angrily.

* * *

**Before her pack walked in.**

"Alistair". She said as he thrusted in to her and out of her. not to hard so he didn't hurt her but not gentle so that she wouldn't be left unsatisfied.

And oh….. was she satisfied.

"you feel so good". He whispered back. kissing her neck and jawline.

"harder". she groaned as her eyes rolled back in to her head. needing even more of his touch. She took a hold of his shoulder…. that were surprisingly musically. Not that she thought he was a stick figure. But because of his always wearing multiple jackets that you wouldn't be able to know unless he were to take them off. He wasn't a big guy under either. He was slim….. and firm.

She left him chuckle in to her neck. "love….. we both know that, that's not a wise idea". He contained to thrust in and out. "I don't want to break you". he lips her lips.

"Jesus fine then I'll be on top".

"no".

"no?".

"no?... I wanna be on top". He told her in an ruff voice. He then began to kiss just under her ear. She moved her hands on his shoulder to his back and tried to pull him even more on top of her. even though that just wasn't possible. If she was able to she would of left scratches all up and down his pale smooth back.

"Alistair…. Tell me you love me".

"I love you". he said without missing a beat.

"tell me you want me".

"I want you….. I'll always want you".

The two were so engrossed with one another that either of them heard the front door open and shut.

Leah wasn't sure when her hands ended up in his golden blond hair but they had. She smoothed her fingers through his hair thinking that it felt like silk. She began to kiss his neck back. "Alistair". She groaned again. loving how he felt inside her.

They where both becoming so close to release that either heard her bedroom door open. "LEAH". a voice yelled from her bedroom door way.

Her brothers voice.

Leah snapped out of her blissful wonderland and upsettingly came back to reality. The she wolf snapped her head to the door and wanted to throw up.

Because her brother and pack mates were standing there with their jaws to the floor. She didn't know how she wanted to tell them about her… but she knew that she didn't want them to find out like this.

Not while she was in the middle of having sex with the guy.

"LEAH WHAT THE HELL?".

"shit, shit, shit Alistair shit get off of me". Leah tried to push him away. The tracker jump off of the bed and was standing by the end of it glaring at the wolfs.

"Leah". he said looking at her like he didn't know what to do.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER".

'shit". The she wolf thought sitting up and covering herself as best she could.

"Seth he didn't do anything". She said sitting up while wrapping her sheets around herself.

"THE FUCK HE DIDN'T".

"Seth…".

Her angry younger brother cut her off. He turned to Alastair and growled. "WHY WHERE YOU IN BED WITH HER?".

"well….".

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT". Seth turned back to his sister. "LEAH….. WHAT THE HELL?".

"Seth oh my god stop yelling you'll wake up half of the Rez". She stood up from her bed with her sheets wrapped around her. she walked to the front of the bed and looked at her pack brothers….. and actually brother.

"Leah….". this time it was the Alfa who spoke looking confused. "please explained". He said slowly.

Seth looked like he wanted to lunge for Alistair throat and while the other two boys who looked like they should be in an Edvard Munch painting.

"he's….. well…. He's… we've been….. he's…. he's my….. FUCK". She yelled all of a sudden. She fan her fingers through her beautiful black hair then held her hand over her face. Leah didn't have a clue what to say to them.

All this was happening while the tracker was standing there…. Naked.

"you". Seth said angrily to the tracker.

Alistair had been watching Leah while also trying to looked around the room without moving for his clothes. He looked up once he realized that her lovers brother was talking to him.

"ya you". he stomped in to the room. "what the shit, who are you and why are you in my house?. How do you know my sister and….".

This time it was the tracker who cut in off. "she's my mate". he said it like it wasn't a big deal.

Seth stopped walked in mid step. His foot hadn't even touched the floor yet, so he was just standing there on one leg.

"wow, wow wait what?". Jacob now step in to the room. "hold on". he had both of his hands out I the air while standing in the middle of the room. "ma… mate?. what do you mean mate Leah what does he mean by mate?".

"Alistair". Leah harshly whispered looking at her other half. He looked back at her and shrugged. She knew that, that was his way of telling her that they may as well confess about the two of them now that they had just been walked in on. he didn't see the point in lying to them now that they'd all seen him naked.

She gave up knowing that he was right. That was the good thing about their relationship… they didn't need words. "well fuck…. He's my mate". she throw one hand up in the air while the other held the sheet around her.

"no, no, no, no, no he isn't". a wide eyed Seth said. "he isn't your mate…. you hate vampire…. And we also can't have mates. We have imprints….. Jacob". He turned to his Alfa. "tell her we have imprints".

But he didn't…. because he couldn't stop staring at the naked couple. The tracker had now moved to be next her Leah. the wolfs hadn't even seen him moved… he was just there.

"okay…. I know how bad this looks but…".

"is he the one?". Jacob asked. "the one that you were talking about?".

"yes". The she wolf took a deep breathe.

"Leah why didn't you just tell me that…. that the guy was an…".

"leech?".

"bloodsucker?".

"flea?".

Seth, Embry and Quil all said at once.

"I was gonna tell you then you thought that you thought that I was talking about an human. Look I didn't know how'd you react okay…".

"I'm sorry". Embry stepped ford… a little scared to interrupt what was going on here. "but how long…. Has..".

"four days". The English man answered. "well officially four days".

"when did the two of you…". this time it was Quil who asked.

"do you remember when you kicked the ball on to the roof and I had to go get it". Leah turned to her brother.

"yeah". He said trying to control his temper. He knew that he really shouldn't be angry…. But this all was just an shock to the system.

"wellll..". she gestured to Alastair.

"I was in the attic". He shrugged again.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT ATTIC?". Seth was having trouble keeping his cool. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "okay….. I'm sorry". He had his hands over his mouth. He moved them to his hips. "so…. you two are what?. Together now?".

"yeah… we are". the she wolf watched her brother. "look… we…. I didn't know how to tell you all this because of all the drama I knew it would cause. So much is going on and I didn't think having us…. our relationship getting tossed in to the mix would help anything. And I didn't know how you would react". Leah was now talking to Seth rather than anyone else. "I was scared that you'd be pissed. I didn't want you to think less of me….. being with a leech and all". She looked down.

"Leah..". her brother walked towards her. "I'm not pissed I'm just…. I'm just…. I just didn't see it coming. With you… and an vampire".

"and a vampire". She said at the same time he did.

"look". He said keeping eye contact with her. she looked at him with a guilty expression. "if your happy…thennnn". He panned his eyes up to the tracker. "then…. I can he happy for you. but I'm gonna be honest… this is really freaking weird because..".

"I hate vampires".

"she's hates vampires". All the wolfs said at the same time.

"yeah". Seth said.

The siblings looked at one another.

"it's just the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint you…. I couldn't have you hate me….. not you….. your my brother".

"Leah…. after everything that's happening to you…. after everything you've gone through. I could never hate you". he stepped to her and hugged his his sister.

She hugged him back. "I just couldn't handle being the reason for yet another thing going wrong…".

"hey I know". he pulled away to look at her. "and it's okay". he turned to Alistair and glared. "but you".

"here we go". The she wolf rolled her eyes at her younger protective brother.

"what the hell?. Just because I'm not mad at my sister about all this doesn't mean I like you okay dude. Your still the guys who's with my sister who by the way hasn't had it easy..".

"ya I know…".

"no….. I'm talking now".

The tracker put both hands up in surrender. But just as Seth was about to continue there was a loud banging at the front door and they all froze.

"shit… who would that be. Lee was someone supposed to be coming over?". Her brother asked.

"no, mum didn't say anything about anyone coming over".

"it's Sam". Jacob said with a stern expression. "I can smell him".

"damn what do we do?". Quil said, looking worried.

"you.. go out the window". Seth told Alistair pointing at him. still mad about him not knowing any of this. And mad that he didn't know anything about this vampire. 'it isn't that I don't want my sister to be happy. Because I do. but she's been hurt a lot and I don't want to see that happen again. and vampire's their….. their unpredictable. Or at least the nomads are. Edward had told us to keep an eye on Peter. He told me that Peter thought in the newborn wars with Jasper, and around that same time meet his mate cholate. But I've never meet this one before. I knew that there was one up hiding in the attic not wanting to be a part of any of this. What am I meant to think about all of this?. Walking in on them together…. In bed. Being told that they were mated together now. after everything that's happened to my sister over the past few years I didn't think she could surprise me anymore… boy….. was I wrong'.

"no everyone get in the closet now". the Alfa said.

"what why?". Embry asked, confused by that choice.

"because if he goes out the window then Sam or his pack might end up smelling him and catching up to him. if you all get in the closet then all you scents will mask his. you'll be all huddled together. that way he'll only be able to smell us and not bloodsucker".

Alistair hasn't said anything. He was too busy putting his clothes back on while Leah was still coved by her sheet.

"okay, come on". the she wolf took a hold of the tracker hand and led him in to her closet.

"Jake… what if..".

"it will be fine Seth just get in the closet". Jacob went down stairs just as Embry and Quil entered the walk in, followed by Seth.

* * *

**Downstairs at the front door.**

"Sam". Jacob said opening the front door.

The other Alfa for a moment seemed taken a back by see Jacob opening the door but quickly composed himself. "Jacob". He nodded. "I…I… wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you'd be at…".

"well tonight to came to hang out with Seth and Lee. Seth told me that she still wasn't feeling well so I came by. Everything cool?". Did you need something?".

"no…. no..". he shook his head. "I just came to see Leah. we got some things to talk about". Sam wanted some answers. He knew that he didn't deserve any but him but not knowing who his ex-had moved on to was killing him. after his talk with Paul he had calm down quite a bit. But only for a little while. He needed to talk about this and it needed to be with Leah… his first love. He had to move on from her and let go of this. But he needed to hare it come from her. though she had told him that she had moved on with somebody else already. He had to hear her says the words again. he hoped that this time they would sink in and stay that way. in his mind he thought that once she said the words. 'I have moved on'. then it would be over. He'd be free to start his life with his imprint, like really start it. not like before when he and Emily would put off having kids and moving the wedding up because they didn't want to hurt Leah.

"no can do". Jacob said simply.

"why". 'don't get angry, don't get angry'. Sam told himself.

"because she's….".

"what?. Not feeling well. Well Jake I've heard that one before". It was true Sam had come to see her at some point but Leah had told her mother to tell him that she was feeling too much like shit to see him. "come Jake if she doesn't want to talk to me then tell her to come down here and tell me herself".

"Sam me and you both know that Leah doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. so if she doesn't want to come down she isn't gonna. And you know what…. That's fine. Leah doesn't have to do anything. So if she decides to stay up in her room for the rest of her life that's her choice".

"Jacob..". he said through his teeth.

"no Sam… you don't tell her what to do, if she wont talk to you then that's her choice not yours. So just leave it man".

"do you know who he is?". Sam didn't know if Jacob actually knew about her new boyfriend so he was just taking a shot in the dark. Has she told you anything about him?".

"no she hasn't told me anything about him". 'except for that fact that he's a vampire…. And they've mated'. He said dryly. "and I'm not going to make her. when she's ready Leah will tell me".

"and if she doesn't….. then what. We don't know this guy Jacob". He continued to speak through his teeth. "for all we know this guy is a human..".

'oh Sam'. Jake thought as he mentally shook his head. 'if only you knew'.

"what if she were to loss her temper and phases in front of him. he could tell the world about us if he decides too, and that's only if she doesn't kill him while doing it. this could put us all in danger if she isn't careful…".

"so that's what this is about is it then?. Protecting out people. Nothing else".

"I wouldn't I be worried for our tribe, of course I'm doing this for them…".

"are you sure Sam?.

"what's that's proposed to mean?".

"are you sure that your not doing this because you wanna know what Leah's been doing?. That your not just jealous?".

"it isn't about that..".

"the hell it isn't Sam. For the first time in a long time she's not thinking about you and you can't stand that…. can you Sam?. You can keep telling yourself that it isn't about that but we both know that's bullshit. You may have been sick of her when she was always on you about what you did when you imprinted on Em. But at least she was around you wasn't she…. Wasn't she?".

"now that bull…".

"at least you could still know what was going on with her. at least you still could see her every day. know what was going through her mind. Keeping tabs on her when needed. It was your way of punishing yourself wasn't it. you couldn't get over the guilt could you Sam. So you left that you were getting what you deserved and that way you were even with her wasn't that right".

There was an stillness.

"fine..". he finally said. "I was trying to punish myself for what happened with Em. And fine…. I wanted to know what was going on with Lee most of the time because I cared about her…. I still do. but none of it was meant to bring her any pain. More pain was the last thing I wanted to bring her. but…". And this part he said slowly. "never ever….".

There was a thud from up on the second floor.

"what was that?".

"I don't know". Jacob looked back at him. "I'll see you later okay". he shut the door without another word.

* * *

**Up in Leah's room, in her closet.**

Their Alfa had just left leaving them in the closet.

"your standing too close to me". Embry complained. "Quil I can feel your breath on my neck".

"well god damn I'm sorry but it's not like I have all the room in the world over here. I'm stuck between Seth and the leech. No offence dude".

The tracker signed. He looked and Leah who looked back at him. she gave him a tiny smile and moved closer to him. he let his arms fall around her and pulled her in more. " right tell me again why I've had to be stuck in here with a bunch of wolfs?". Alistair said. his English accent sounding thinker against their American accent.

"well if you didn't go around sleeping with everybody's sister this wouldn't of happened". Seth snarkily told him.

"Seth". Leah hissed.

"Quil of my god breath less with you. another guys breath on your neck feels weird".

"well sorry your highness".

"where's the light switch in here". Seth said feeling around the closet walls.

"it's the string above your head idiot". Leah said to her brother.

"shut up spazz". He replied. She gave him the finger. He pulled the string and the light came on.

"Ahh". Embry stepped back in to Quil when the first thing he saw when the light turned back on were a pair of deep red eyes. The younger man hadn't realized how close he was to the tracker until Seth pulled the string. "how long have you been there for?".

"take a wild guess". He replied to Embry in an flat unimpressed voice.

"AW Embry your on my feet". Quil nudged him away.

"only barely Quil don't be a drama queen".

"shut up you're the drama queen".

"you shut up".

"no you".

"why don't you both shut up".

"shut up". Both boys said to Leah at the same time.

"tell me why I'm in here again". Alistair said with his eyes tightly shut. Already being sick of all this, being in a small cramped closet with a bunch of gross smelling wolfs. Except for Leah…. who smelled of Lime and coconut. He buried his nose in to her beautiful black sort hair. And inhaled as deep as he could.

The light began to flicker.

"why's it doing that?". Quil looked up at the light.

"shit". Leah said and the other looked at her. "it started doin this a few night ago I was meant to change it".

"well good going Leah". Seth shit back.

"shut up pimple".

"screw you wart".

"why is Jake taking so long to get him out of here?. you guys think something happened?". Embry looked around at the others.

The light began to flicker even more now.

"like what?". Seth asked him. trying to move out of the way of the light string that hung just above him. it kept almost getting him the eye every time he would knock in to it. it was starting to piss him off.

"love". The tracker said quickly to Lean.

"yeah". She gazed up at him.

"here". he took of his coat and wrapped it around her body so that she's be a little more covered. So she wouldn't have to hold up that sheet any more. She turned towards him and he moved to the side. So that Leah's back was facing the other boys when she dropped her sheet. He through it over her and she dropped the she and slid her arms through the sleeve holes. He zipped it up for her even though she could do it herself.

"how am I meant to know I'm in here with you". Embry replied to Seth.

The light finally went out.

"so what?... we're just gonna wait here in the dark for something to happen?".

"looks like were gonna have to Seth". His sister told him.

"who's touching me?".

"Quil no one touching you….. I don't think".

"Embry how would you even know…. unless..".

"I'm not the one touching you".

"well you are the one stepping on me..".

"I'm not doing it on purpose, it isn't like I'm trying to annoying you. if I were I'd be the one touching you".

"you said on one was touching me".

"and he was right now stop ya bitching".

"Leah….. control your pet flea". Quil spoke to the she wolf.

"it isn't like he said something that wasn't true". She said off handedily.

"oh take his side why don't you".

"can we all stop talking now". Seth huffed.

They all quieted down.

Until.

"Embry your pushing me".

"am I not".

"yes you are your pushing me now bud off". Quil alrighty pushed Embry ford a little. not too much just a little.

Embry pushed back in retaliation. "quite it".

"you quite it". Quil shoved him back again.

"will you both stop your really pissing me off". Leah snapped.

"not until he quiet's it first".

"shut up Quil you quite it first".

"hey boys us a favour listen to her and pipe down".

"Leah tell your mate to quite it".

"leave me out of this".

"hey your both pushing in to me now". Seth whine and pushed Alistair back thinking it was Embry. But because of the tracker pretty much being a brick wall it hardy did anything to him. Alistair was still holding on it Leah who felt Seth push him.

"Seth that was Alistair you just pushed".

"you know what". Leah pushed Seth…. Or at least she thought it was Seth. The she wolf had actually pushed Embry, who intern was in the proses of pushing Quil. The force from the two pushed made Quil step back a few time and crash in to the closet door. facing it to brake open and coursing the young wolf to tumble through it and on to the carpet with a thud.

Quil turned back to Embry on his spot on the floor. "Embry". He whine.

Embry turned back to Leah". Leah". he to whine.

"ya both fine don't be babies". The she wolf grabbed a hold of the tracker hand and walked out of the closet sick and tired of being in there. Even if it only was for a few minutes.

Jacob opened the door to her bedroom. "guys…. what the hell?. There was a reason I told you all to be quiet".

"they pushed me". Quil pointed back towards the other.

* * *

**Later**

The group had gone dawn stairs to talked about what had just happened. Leah stayed in her bedroom to get dressed while all the man were in the kitchen. Alistair was currently sitting on one side of the kitchen island while the other four wolf boys sat on the other. They were all the staring at each other. Quil kept needing to looked away every once and a while from the tracker. Because the younger wolf thought Alistair were off putting and they made him feel uncomfortable. He was so used to seeing gold once.

"so…". Seth started talking to the tracker. "what are your… intentions…. With my sister.. hmm?".

"bloody hell". He rolled his head back and shut his eyes. Wanting Leah to hurry up and get down here. "what do you think my intentions are?".

Seth was about to answers when Leah stepped in to the room. She walked up to Alistair and stopped. "can you sense any of them?". she asked him.

"no… none of them are near us".

"good". She nodded.

"can he sense who?". Quil asked them.

"Sam and his pack. Alistair's a tracker, he knows were others are". the she wolf said to her pack.

"well that's handy". Embry said. mainly to himself though.

The couple turned to each other. Both choosing to ignore everyone else. "I better be getting back now love. Carlisle could come up at any time and decide to visit me. I don't want to have to explain this to him".

"yeah, yeah I get it". she looked at her feet. "when are we gonna tell… your kind then".

"my kind". he smirked and raised an eye brow.

"yeah the rest of the blood…. I mean….. no bloodsuckers ….. I mean bloodsuckers".

The tracker chuckled. "whenever you want…".

"and if it could be soon… that would be great". Jacob told the couple. "I'll more than likely see Edward tomorrow so…. if you want it done on your own terms…. You better be quick".

"fine". Leah said turning back to Alistair. "tomorrow". She nodded. It was obvious to her mate that she didn't want to do it but felt like there was no other choice.

"hey". He grabbed her arms and pulled her close. "how about we just tell Carlisle and Esme. We don't have to tell everyone else. Let them tell the others there doesn't have to be a big stage performance. The other can find out through them… so don't worry. I don't care who knows anyway".

"I do". she looked up at him and he knew who she meant.

"if he wants to bitch and whine about us let him. your none of his business anymore". He kissed her cheek.

Then her neck.

Then her lips.

Still choosing to ignore the pack of wolf watching them. she kissed him back thinking in the moment.

They stopped once they heard a throat clear. It was Seth of course.

"come on Alistair I'll walk you back". Jacob said getting up from his seat. They looked at him then back at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright". he kissed her cheek again then followed Jacob to the door.

"yeah we better get back to". Embry got up.

"yeah I wanna see Claire before she goes to bed". Quil followed.

"see you guys tomorrow". Seth waved them all off. The tracker looked back one more time to see Leah before disappearing out the door. And once the door had shut behind them he turned back to his sister with a look.

"no".

"no what?".

"we can talk about this tomorrow I'm going to bed".

"but..".

"no, no way, not gonna happen". She said while vanishing up the stairs.

"we are talking about this though aren't we Leah…. Leah!….. Leah!".

But she didn't respond.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi all I'm back and still don't own twilight. **

**please comment and listen to the songs. I'm gonna try and get be my baby done in a few days so bare with me. and the pull I'm gonna try and update as well because it's been awhile. and Dandy Crane is another one I'm gonna try and get done at some point. hopefully soon. I'm not sure if you'll update Angler this week?. i may leave it for next week but I'm not sure yet. please let me know if you'll want to be post chapter 31 of that. **

**happy readings :). **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 10. Blister in the sun by violent femmes.**

* * *

Either men were talking while walking back towards the Cullen's home. Alistair was fine with not saying anything out of being used to not talking. And Jacob just wasn't sure what to say to the vampire who had begun an relationship with his beta. But he decided that he needed o say something.

"so you're a tracker?".

"yep". And that was all he said.

"well… okay then". He lined his lips.

More silence followed the two men up until the wolf couldn't take it anymore. "are you gonna stay?".

"what?". The tracker sideways glanced at him.

"for Leah…. when all this is over?... are you gonna stay for her?".

"if we're not all dead I will".

"cheerful". He replied. They walked a bit further before Jacob stopped. He turned to the tracker. "but really dude….. what's gonna happen?".

"I don't know….. I want to be with her…. so if she'll want me to stay…. Then I'll stay. Bob's your uncle". He began to walk again.

"would you live with the Cullen's?".

"hell if I know… probably not".

"why not?".

"because as much as I like Carlisle and Esme I don't think I'd be able to live with all their family members…. Or the little one. no offense mate. but I don't do kids". He wanted this conversation to end so that he could go back to his attic in peace.

"but Ness wouldn't be there. She, Bella, and Edward have their own place".

"yeah but they'd be over a lot wouldn't they. No I think I'd get my own place. Somewhere, where Leah and I wouldn't get walked in on. somewhere, where we could be only so it be just the two of us. away from everybody else. Where we could be alone".

"sounds…. Great". Jacob didn't knew what to say to that. his beta and a vampire living somewhere alone…. Just the two of them…. alone. Leah…. with a vampire. He didn't even know where to begin with processing that. "so…. you'll stay and fight".

At this the tracker come to a stop. "alrigh… listen mate". he turned to him. "Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, everything I do…..is for Leah. I will…. I will stay. For her. not for you and not for the kid".

"what about Carlisle…. Your friend". Jacob didn't appreciate that last part, about not being there to fight for his imprint. Though he guess he could understand…. Understand doing something for you imprint…. Or mate in their cases. But he still didn't like hearing it.

"yes…. Carlisle….. I'd stay for him too. The fact that I found Leah does help the argument of my staying though. If not for her…. I'd more than likely leave the moment I'd get the chance". He began to walk again. "nothing personal".

"it's a little hard not to take it that way but fine". They began to walk again.

"do you think this Sam fellow would hurt her?. if he were to find out about the two of us?.

"I think that….". Jacob wasn't sure how to answer that because he wasn't sure himself. "well…. I'd like to think not". He didn't want to say it but he didn't know like the way Sam had reacted when Jacob had answered the door. "personally I don't think he'd do anything to really hurt her…. like physically. But….".

"oh god but what?".

"but…. I think he'd want to meet you…. and I don't see that going well… like at all. He can be very, very, very impulsive at times. But just for your peace….. she's strong enough to handle herself. Believe… Leah is like…. Probably the less neediness girl I've ever met".

The tracker nodded. " so….. how do you think the others will react when we eventually tell them?".

"wait". Jacob stopped and turned to him. "you'd tell them. everyone in that house?. A room fall of vampires?.

"no…. I'd tell Carlisle and Esme then Edward would hare their thoughts and tell everybody else. And no…. I wouldn't tell any of them but that's all up to Leah isn't it. I'm not saying anything without her alrigh". The tracker started to walk again. Jacob walked along side him. they weren't far from the house now. they could both see the roof and the lights shining from inside. Alistair stopped again and watched his friends home for a minute. "but really…. How do you believe they'll react".

"does it really matter?". He smirked at the tracker.

He looked at the wolf and scoffed, then smirked in return.

"come on…. let's go". Jacob scoffed back.

They made it to the Cullen's front yard and the doctor walked out. Seeing them through one of his many windows. Else followed. On one knew where he had gone. Carlisle and Esme had gathered all of their house guest in one room to talk to all of them about why the wolfs had come earlier that day. they just needed everybody to understand why it was a rick and just all around bad idea to do it. they wanted then to all know that if they were to get caught on that side of the line that they wouldn't be able to do a thing able it. they'd be in wolf territory…. There'd be nothing that could be done for them.

'ohh bugger it'. the brit thought.

"Alistair…". They both looked at him confused. "why…".

"I found him out here….. don't worry… not over the treaty line. He told me that he just wanted to get out of the house". Jacob crossed his arms and rock on his heals. "figured I'd walked him back here just in case one of the uley pack found him and assumed that he was the one on our land".

"yes….. thank you Jacob". The doctor nodded. But he wasn't all convinced they were telling the truth. He could tell by the way they spoke, and how their body language was off. But the thing, the real thing that had him wondering what his friend was doing out in the woods was that he'd never let an were wolf walked him anywhere. 'I've known Alistair long enough to tell you that he'd tell them just sod off. So….. all of this… doesn't quite make sense to me. No…. something else has happened here and I know it'. he decided that he wouldn't confront Alistair out here. was going to confront him but just later on. when everybody else was too busy to pay any attention to him.

Esme stepped ford. "well Alistair why don't to go in to the living room upstairs. We need to talk to everyone…. About the treaty line".

"yeah… alrigh". He walked passed them looking down not saying anything. He didn't want to catch their eyes and feel stuck. The coupe nodded to Jacob and who back. while Esme turned away ton walked back inside her house her husband started back for a second to give Jacob a knowing look. the Alfa wolf nodded once more and turned away with an guilty look. he phased and sprinted off in to the woodlands.

* * *

**Inside the Cullen's living room.**

Alistair walked in to the family room looking down at the ground. He immediately strolled over to be in the corner not wanting to draw attention to himself. lucky for him he was able to slip in the living room undetected without anyone calling him out for not being there before…. Or so he thought.

"were the heck have you been?". Asked Kate. She was sitting on Garrett's knell.

'damn'. "went for a walk is all". He continued walking until he was were he wanted to be.

"why?". This time it was Garrett who asked.

"because I felt like it alrigh". He crossed his arms.

They were all there expect for Edward, Bella, and their kid were all at their little place. They had to go so that they could put Ness to bed. Which Alistair had been thankful for. 'I didn't need Edward peeping inside my head. looking for all my secrets. It's violating….. and I'm an vampire who bites people to survive'.

"were?... in the wood?". The other blond sister Tonya asked.

" ya writing a book are ya?". He snapped at the icy blond.

"when did you turn in to an moody teenager?". Tonya looked half taken aback and half amused at the tracker. She smirked and lent ford a little while everybody else quieted down a bit to listen in on what was being talked about.

"when did you start wanting to know about my life?". He said through his sharp teeth wanted nothing more then not to be in that room with everyone else.

"when you started to become an moody teenager". She said without missing an beat.

"well I don't need a mother but thank you for your keen fascination about the on goings on my life ". He said in an snarky voice. "it was just a walk, all you lot let it go yeah". He crossed his arms, lent on the wall and looked away.

Tonya scoffed. "Well maybe having a mother wouldn't be such a bad thing for you. teach you some manners".

"what did happen to your family?". Kate asked.

"I don't believe anyone's head your story before". Eleazar said scratching his chin and crossing his arms. At this the room perked up and the tracker stiffened. He hadn't been aware that the whole house had now taken an interest in knowing his back story of how he came to be an vampire… and he had know intention of saying anything.

"my back story has nothing to do with any of you so put it out of yours heads".

"okay before we was all kidding but what is your problem?". Tonya asked with a glare. "what did the London bridge come falling down or something?. Did an spider crawl in to your attic and wouldn't leave because you proffer to be alone?. So you came down here and decided to spared some joy?".

"oh shush slag". He glared right back.

Just as she was about to stand up angrily Carlisle and Esme walked in, ready to start the meeting. "now everybody we've asked you all to come in here so…", he finally looked up to see the two blond glaring daggers at one another from their sides of the crowed room. "is every thing okay". he asked slowly, almost unsure he should asked anything.

""Carlisle.. why is he here. it's clear that he doesn't care about any of this. So why even bother with him?". she turned back to the tracker. "no really…. I don't understand..".

"Tonya..". Eleazar started but he couldn't finish. He wanted to shush her so that there wouldn't be some sort of an argument. But also knew that once Tonya became started on something there wouldn't be an easy finish to it.

"if you hate everybody so much why did you even agree to witness for them…. HA?. Got bored under your rock did you?. or can't you stand everybody being happy around you while you wallow in your own self misery".

"it doesn't seem that happy right now". he muttered.

"yeah because you're here".

"Tonya…. Quiet now". Carmen looked pointy at her coven mate. the blond shot another dark glare at the brit before sitting back down next to her sister.

"please everybody what I have to say in very important". The doctor for a moment and only for a moment did he glance to the tracker. But it was a blink and you'll miss it movement. " as most of you know by now… the wolfs had come by. Apparently they had caught the sent of an vampire on their side of the treaty line. Now I believe that I may have not stressed the importance of nit braking that trust we have with them. if this comes to an fight without them we may not make it. the volturi have number that we don't… and we… my family have an understanding with them that we're not willing to brake. So please don't o go beyond the treaty line…. Because you'll be on their turf…. And there's be nothing I could do to help you".

"did they see this vampire?... could they tell you what they looked like?". Maggie the youngest member of the Irish coven asked with wide red eyes. Her dark curly hair falling over the back of her neck. She was sat in between Siobhan and Liam. The couple who had found and adopted her as an newborn.

"no they didn't see who had crossed the line". The blond doctor answered.

"then how do they know it was one of us…. I mean I know what the odds are… but it could have been anyone". Mary said stepping ford.

"Seems a little presumptuous if you were to ask me". Stefan said leaning in to Vladimir with a smirk. The other Romanian vampire snickered.

"because they were able to recognize the scent and it led back to here". Carlisle look another step further in to the room. "look…. I'm not trying to out anybody here. I'm just trying to get my point across that no one… is to cross that line… Under any circumstances". His golden eyes flickered to the tracker once more but on one seemed to notice.

"Well we all that it had to be Kurt Cobain over there". Tonya scoffed.

Alistair froze but snapped out of it immediately. "and how did you happen to conjure that blasted idea up".

"because its like….. were are you all day?. we never see you… then all of a sudden you've gone for a walk….?".

"I'm gonna have to agree with her here tracker". Garrett said. "going out in to the woods that have shape shifters wolf in them… a nomad vampire wouldn't do that….. especially you".

"well maybe that's because I'm not scared of shape shifters wolfs". he wished that he had just gone straight back up to the attic once he had gotten back. he didn't think that this would happen, he didn't think that he was going to be bombarded and interrogated.

"really….. your not scared of shape shifters wolfs?".

"well if your not so scared then why are you alone in that attic all day?". Peter asked holding on to his mate Charlotte.

"because I'm antisocial… there's a difference between being scared and antisocial. And I'm antisocial and i plan as day hate everybody". The blond tracker said dryly. Both Romanians snickered at his comment, In an almost approving way. he knew that just because someone hating everybody it didn't mean they were an antisocial. he just wanted to make his piont.

"everybody please". The motherly vampire step up next to her husband. "stop this pointing fingers, it doesn't matter who was over the line just as long as it doesn't happen again".

"and just because Alistair doesn't choose to come down with the rest of us doesn't mean it's him". Carlisle defensed his friend.

"yeah Romanian". Zafrina glared from across the room. Senna stood right beside her with an matching death glare. Neither women liked the Romanians very much. in fact not a lot of their world did.

"says the women who run freely through the jungle". Vladimir gave them an evil little smirk and Stefan pretended to look at his nails.

"that's it everybody go back to what you were doing before… this meeting is over". Esme ran her fingers through her lovely dark hair.

The room began to chatter again after a couple of moments which gave Alistair the chance to run back up to the attic again.

* * *

**As the sun was coming up.**

Alistair was laying on his cot looked up at the attic ceiling with his head hanging off of the side and his feet hanging off of the other. 'well shit…. It wont take all them idiots to figure out that it was me passing over that treaty line that just so important. I have an sneaking suspicion that Leah isn't going to be too cheerful with me after this one. but in my defense….. I wasn't aware that there was going to be an meeting. If I have any knowledge of it at all I would of just stayed with Leah and had never come back here. I would of buried myself somewhere within her house…. Or made some sort of secret… cave…. Or hidden nest under her house. So no one could ever find me….'. the tracker smirked to himself at that stupid idea. 'in an prefect world I would of just simply asked her to run off with me…. But I know that as much as she cares for me she wouldn't leave her brother and mother just on an whim. And I also know that she wouldn't just up and leave her Alfa when he needed her most..'. the tracker got up and looked out of his window that over looked the yard.

He watched as the rain drops fell form the wet levees of the green trees that surrounded the big house.

"Alistair…". Alistair didn't need to turn around to know that Carlisle had now entered the attic. "we need to talk". the doctor took a few more steps closer to his friend.

" 'bout what Carlisle?".

"Alistair though coy suits you it isn't needed in this conversation. We are both aware of what we are going to be talking about". a minute passed. "Alistair please look at me". But the tracker still didn't turn around. "well if your not going to looked at me it doesn't mean I'm not gonna talk". the doctor took a seat on the cot that the tracker had been previously been day dreaming on. "I know it was you who crossed the treaty line… and I'm not mad. I'm not gonna kick you out or hand you to the shape shifters…. but I do have to know why".

"… there's nothing to know Carlisle..".

"we are both aware that, that isn't true..".

"how… how do you know that, that isn't true?".

"because of that Garrett said about you was right. You never would of gone voluntarily gone in to those woods alone without an reason. I had taken you and the others out there to show you were the treaty line was so that none of you would accidentally go over it while hunting…. Or in your case…. Out for a walk". He said slowly.

"Carlisle..".

"Alistair…. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. so you may as well just tell me… and do it right now".

"why Carlisle… why right now?".

"because if I don't go down Esme will come up".

"Esme knows too?".

"yes… and know I didn't tell her a thing. She saw how you were when Jacob brought you back from… your walk…. And knew that the two of you weren't being truthful. in fact she's given me an time limit". The doctor chuckled. "she cares too Alistair". He chuckled again. "and if I'm in this amount of minutes she's gonna be up here making you tell her, herself".

"piss it". the tracker muttered.

"like I said Alistair… I'm not gonna kick you out of my house or feed you to the wolfs… but you will be telling me why you did not do as I asked".

Alistair felt a pang of guilt. "I thought you'd be below guilty tripping me?". He didn't looked all the way around but did turn his head to the side so that the doctor could see his profile.

"then you thought wrong my friend". he kindly smiled at the Brit. "you'd better come out with it if you'll only like me knowing. Because Esme will be up any minute now".

Alistair took a deep, deep sigh, knowing that there was no way out of this one. "Leah Clearwater". He finally said.

"I'm sorry….. what. What about Leah Clearwater?". Carlisle sounded shocked.

The tracker tuned all the way around now so that he was now facing the doctor. "Leah Clearwater… that's who I'm been…". He didn't finished the end of that sentence as he looked down.

"Alistair….". Carlisle slowly stood up from his seat on the cot. "why have you been going to see tat girl?".

"because…. She's my mate".

In a state of shook the doctor sat back down. Carlisle didn't say anything for a little while. 'Leah Clearwater….. Leah….. Clearwater… Leah Clearwater…. And Alistair…. Leah Clearwater and… my friend… Alistair. Alistair…. Who hates the world as an whole. Alistair who hates all thing in existence. Alistair who hates others in general. Alistair who hates himself. Alistair and Leah Clearwater. Leah Clearwater and Alistair'. This continued on in the good doctors head. the tracker wasn't sure what he should do. after several moment he slowly made his way over to the cot and all so slowly took an seat next to the doctor.

"it was never supposed to happen…. I never thought it would ever happen for me. I never cared to care about the thought of mates before".

Carlisle's head snapped towards the Brit, coming out of his state of shock. "when did….".

"when she came up here to get the ball one of the pups kick on the roof while playing football".

"I think you mean soccer".

"no I mean football".

"so that's where you've been going… to be with her". the doctor shook his head trying to think straight again. "Alistair does anybody else…".

"her mates mates…. They walked in on us together".

"together doing…?".

the Brit turned to with an look of guilt and innocence. Hoping that his friend would get what he was trying to insinuate without saying the words. 'yeah alrigh… we've been friends for years… and that's been fine. But there not the type of friends who chat about their sex lives….. and that's what makes him a good friend'.

the doctor understood after a moment and took in an been breath. "ohh okay… I understand". He turned away for a moment then back to the tracker. "Alistair….. do you really care about her?". he asked with a very, very serious tone.

"well… why wouldn't I".

"and I'm assuming she's told you about…. everything she's been through?". The tracker looked straight ahead knowing where this was leading. "I'm not saying this because I'm not happy for you. because I very much am…. But…. Alistair…. That girl has been through so much. she's had it very. Very hard and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her. and I know you…. I know that you can be a… well…. A flake at times. And if she is just a way to pass some time for you until you move on…. then well I'm gonna have to put my foot in the door".

Alistair hadn't expected this from the doctor. Not that he was complaining about what he was saying. He just hadn't anticipated his friend to have this much affection towards the she wolf. The doctor almost remined the tracker of being an father. Because of how protective he seemed to be.

"I hope you really do care for her Alistair….. because I won't see her hurt anymore then she has already been".

"bloody hell Carlisle…. Of course I care about her. if I didn't I wouldn't of mated with her and I definitely wouldn't of gone out in the purring rain looking for her in wolf infested woodlands. Constantly on the watch for her angrily ex". He said quiet annoyed.

"so this is real…. You gave….. feeling towards this girl and she isn't just some… just some…. Destruction to pass your time here".

"no Carlisle she isn't just some way to pass time…. we're together now… it's just her and me".

The doctor was quiet for a long time. he watched his friend with unsure eyes. Not knowing weather or not to fully believe what the tracker was telling him. it wasn't that he thought Alistair was lying to him about Leah but what he had said before was true. He had known the brit to be an flake from time to time. 'I wont him to be happy, he's been alone for some time…. too long a time. and if this… whatever this is between the two of them is serious then they'll have my fall support…. Along with Esme's as well. And I'm sure the others would be happy for them too… even if they don't know him that well. Because it's always a good day when you fins the love of your life'. His thoughts immediately shifted to Esme, the light of his life and the other half of his soul. "how do you feel about all of this?. Being with somebody…. Must be…. Very… different for you". he asked.

Alistair shrugged. "I'll let you know when I figure that out".

Carlisle was all of a sudden worried about his response. "what does that mean?".

"it mean I'm happy with her….. but would she be happy with me?. Could I really give her everything she needs?. Would I have to look over my shoulder all the time waiting of her ex to jump out of the bushes and kill me?. And kids….. what would we do about kids?".

"Alistair she can't have…".

"I know that but what if she wants to adopt one day?. who would we even do that?. and do I even won't…..".

"thing could change over time Alistair… not everything will happen at once. You may have kids and you may not. Hell one day the unexplainable may happen and you might want them and she won't".

The tracker pulled an face.

"all I'm saying is that don't rush in to anything. Your new to all this and she'd had it hard. If you want to be together then be together. No ones going to be stopping you and you'll have all my unconditional support. But just don't…. just don't… leave her if things get to real for you….. because I know you Alistair".

"I'm not going to leave her". he said like it was the most ridicules thing he'd ever heard. "I haven't planed on leaving her and I never will. I meant what I said Carlisle….. it's me and her now… and that's how I want it".

"well then..". he was happy about what he'd just heard coming from the mouth of the man who had barely come in to contact with another person in years. All because he wanted to be along. "I'm happy for you friend". there was an pause. "so… does this mean you'll be sticking around?".

He signed. "yes Carlisle.. I'll be sticking around".

"and even after the Volturi leave?".

"if they leave and we're not all dead then yes…. I will be sticking around".

"Alistair I'm glad to hear that". he patted the trackers shoulder. "are you planning on staying here with us…. because you are more than welcome to".

"I… hadn't planned on it… I was thinking about fining somewhere closer to Leah".

"on the Rez?". The doctor said looking confused.

"no not on the Rez… her pack may be fine with me and her but the other pack I doubt very much would be".

Alistair just stay here… and if your not happy then I'll help you a place okay. maybe somewhere, where you and her could be alone together without the constant looming presence of Sam".

"do you think she'd want that?".

"yes… Alistair… I really do".

* * *

**At the Clearwater home the next morning.**

"are you gonna see him again?". Seth asked eating an bowl of coco pops.

"I I'm gonna see him today". She said half listen to her brother as he was buttering some toast.

"Leah…. are you sure about this?. Look…. if your happy then… fine. I'll be happy for you. but…. He's an vampire".

"we've been over this Seth".

"I know but… but… it's icky".

"no more icky then Jacob imprinting on a child half breed". She say at the table with her toast and took an big bite. "which by the way… is so, so much worse".

He shrugged. "fine… I yes you have a point. But where's he gonna go afterwards?".

"after what?". Once again only half listen.

"after the fancy fleas come. Where's he gonna stay?. With the Cullen's?".

"probably… or he might just stay here with us". she shrugged at the idea of the both of them living together…. In an house with her mother and brother. As if it wasn't a big deal.

Seth choked on his breakfast. "WHAT?... Leah… what?".

"what?, what's the big deal?". She said off handedly.

"wha… what's the… what's the big…. Leah I don't even know…. how I'm meant…. What I'm supposed to say to that. what do you mean what's the bog deal?. How can that not be an big deal?. A vampire shaking up with my sister in my own house?. A vampire living in the same space as my mother. A vampire living with me….. what do you mean what's the big deal?".

"why are you so okay with the Cullen and not with him?".

"because the Cullen's aren't sleeping with my sister… then you have the whole red eyes thing going on with that dude. And lets not forget Sam…. What do you thinks going to happen once Sam's hears about this?. He already came over demanding to know about your new boyfriend… how do you thinks he's going to react when he finds out your new boyfriends a bloodsucker?. I'll give you a hint…. Not well".

"fine… you have an point. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to Jacob about this…. And mom. She may be kinda blind sided by me and an leech at first but she's be fine once it's sets in. it's the boyfriend living here thing I'm worried to ask her about". she took another bite.

"and what about Sam?".

"what about Sam?".

"well…. Figure it out Leah. the moment he catches wind of this he's be over here wanting to know what the hell your thinking. He's not gonna let this go Leah".

"well he'll just have to because I'm not giving Alistair up just because all because Sam wouldn't be cool with it".

"Leah your not listen to me. Your to caught up in all this to see the danger this could lead to. he could snap…. He could snap Lee. He could hurt you if he loses it even for an moment… even for a second".

"Alistair wouldn't do that".

"….. I was talking about Sam…. But it's interesting to know where you mind went".

"oh shut up Seth I ain't too caught up in shit. We love each other so were gonna be together. And Sam can't do a thing about that and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't. in fact… I might tell him today that I'm moved on….. with an vampire, leech, flea, bloodsucker, creature of the night and whatever the fuck else you want to call him. I'm gonna make it clear that he doesn't get a say in my happiness anymore. The only person to get an say is me….. and Alistair makes me happy". She got up from the table to throw her plat down in to the sink. She had her hands on both sides of it and hung her in annoyance.

"but Lee..".

"Seth..". she turned to him looking tried. "I know….. I know the dangers of what could come out of me and him together. I know that Sam is gonna be pissed and I know that mom's gonna freak out at the news… but I'm happy….. I just wanna be happy". He ran up the stairs listening her brother call her name. Leah closed her door and slid down it and a single tear running down her cheek. "I'm gonna be fine…. Were gonna be fine". She told herself, thinking about her tracker.


	11. Chapter 11

**i don't own twilight. **

**hi sorry this is late but here it is. **

**remember to leave comments and listen to the songs and tell me if it fit the chapter.**

**cheers thanks. :). **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**He who haunts the attic chapter 11. Crystal by Stevie nicks.**

* * *

"so we've agreed". Both the tracker and the she wolf were sitting crossed legged by their waterfall. They'd both managed to sneak away from the Cullen's and the black pack so that they could spend some alone time together before everyone else found out about the two of them.

'it's only a matter of time'. the she wolf thought.

"we'll get our own place". Alistair said to her while sitting back and looking up at the sun. he didn't like the sun but at that moment sitting there along with his mate he loved it… but he still hated the sun.

Leah was long half listen to him, she had become almost entranced by the way he glittered in the sun light. Though she thought it was beautiful… and that he was even more beautiful, him glittering just didn't suit him the way it suited others vampires. She thought that maybe it was the way he always stayed within the darkness of the shadows. or the way he would give others a blank stare that said 'just shut up'. 'my tracker is a lot darker then that. I won't deny that just by the sight of him I'm absolutely utterly starstruck…. But…. He shouldn't be sparkling. He should be… he should be… okay. how do I explain this… you know when… your at like….a play. Or some sort of school thing you've been forced to go to because you have a younger sibling in it, or an friend that you want to support. And their on stage and that lights hits them and it's kinda like their glowing. Because of the dark back ground behind them and the big lights on them. well he kinda reminds me of that. it's dark and moody….. like him'.

"sorry what… I wasn't listen?".

"I said so we'd get our own place". He repeated.

"our own place". Leah smiled. "that sounds nice". She began to pick at some dandelions that were growling on the edge of the pond.

"do you believe the rest of the mutts no about us already".

"excuse me". She said sternly, raising one eye brow.

"sorry….. dogs".

"no try again". she shook her head.

"my bad love… strays".

"your doing this on purpose aren't you?".

"what makes you believe that love?". It was now his turn raise an eye brow. He look innocently at his mate.

"work it out jack ass". She lent up and snacked him in the chest. She clenched her jaw together trying not to laugh. She grinned and crawled on top of him so that now she was looking down at him. and his back was now against the damp grass.

"but really… do you think they all know by now?".

"well this morning Jacob told me that he was going over to Bella's and Edward's to see the kid. So…. yeah I'm assuming that they know at least".

"do you….".

"yes Alistair I think they've told the other bloodsuckers by now".

"oh so you didn't think that it was just them that knew".

"yeah of course I was lying about that, of course I thought Edward had told the rest of the leech house by now".

"so… I don't know the bloke that well….. do you truly believe he would?".

"he wouldn't tell all of them at once. He'd more than likely tell one person then from there it was spread".

"when did you want to go back?".

"never you". she smiled at the tracker.

"… never". He balanced himself of his elbows and pecked her lips. "let's never leave this spot".

"what do you expect us to do?". she chuckled. "dig a hole and burrow".

"no I was thinking more like I'll build us a cottage out of sticks and mud. Then put bushes and brushes around it so we'd be able to hide from the world around us".

"where no one could bother us".

"piss us off more like it but yes… where no one could bother us".

The she wolf grinned and gave him an sweet kiss. "a world where we wouldn't get bothered…. What would that be like?".

"it's wonderful love you just have to experience it for yourself. when this is over….. come away with me".

"what?". She sat up.

"Leah I've traveled on my own for years. And I wouldn't of had it any other way. I could do what I wanted to do when I wanted to do it without the constant nagging of somebody else who thought my life style was…. Unconventional. But you despise and hate humanity just as much as I do".

"Alistair….. what are you…".

"I'm trying to say that…. if I was going to travel with anybody… it would be you. and not just because we've been shagging either". He smirked at the she wolf, Trying to get an slight rise out of her.

"is that your way of trying to be romantic?". She rolled off the tracker so that she would be next to the blonde. and was now herself balancing on her elbows while being face to face with him.

"is there another way?". he joked.

"no other way that I'd prefer".

* * *

**The walk back.**

"let's just walk in an ignore every one of them all… like usual". Alistair said holding Leah's hand, walking towards the Cullen's home.

"like that's gonna stop them from bitching about the two of us". Leah scoffed. "the moment we walk in together their all gonna think…..".

"Alistair that lucky bastard." He smirked.

"very funny". She said dryly. "But no I'm serious. We're gonna be bombarded by them wanting to know how long this has been going on".

"who cares…. We just don't answer them."

"that's your big solution?... walking passed them like they're not even here?."

"yes….. like usual". He stopped walking and turned to her. "look peach…. I don't care about people. So that's means I don't care what they think, how they think…. Or who they think about. so when we walk in to that house together it's just you and me. No one else matters…. No one else exist and I don't give a flying fuck".

"not even a little fuck?." The she wolf smirked.

"not even a itty biddy fuck". He kissed her check. "you know if ya really wanted to… I could just jump us to the attic. We wouldn't have to bump in to anyone."

Leah thought about it for a moment. "nay….. their all gonna find out sooner or later. It's better if we're in and out then that's the end of it". she retook his hand and continued to walk.

It was silence for a few minutes.

"what do you wanna do later?." The tracker asked her.

"Jacob's making us train… ya know.. just in case there's a fight.."

"I thought you knew how to fight already?."

"oh I do. it's just because of the whole imprint thing he's extra paranoid lately." She looked up at her tracker. "Which I understand. He just wants to make sure we're all on our game for when they come. His imprints on the line ya know."

"what about afterwards?."

"what are you obsessed with me or something?." She grinned lightly knocking his shoulder with hers.

"well I don't know…. I guess I kinda like ya."

"yeah we can hang out after if you want. I don't know how long it'll take though." She stopped to looked at him. "why don't you just come."

"to your training?."

"ya to the training. Could be good for the younger pups to have an actual leech there for them. get a taste of what it's gonna be like for when their in an wide open field with what… like a hundred of them".

"I don't know how educational my presents is gonna be. I rarely, rarely get in to scuffles with others let alone fall on punch ups."

"you wouldn't have to do anything. Just stand there and dodge them when they attempt to jump at you". the she wolf smirked.

"will the other pack be there?".

"no…. or at least…. I don't think so. I'll asked Jacob. I'd drought they'd be there but I'll double cheek."

They were coming up on the house now.

"this what you want?". He asked her one last time.

"yep". She said with any hesitation, walking off in the direction of the big house. As they were coming our of the tree line Bella, Jacob, and Edward were all standing out the front. "ohh great". The she wolf muttered. "sup lose lips". She said to the mind reader. knowing that he's more then likely told his wife already.

"so…. you guys ended up together". Bella grinned.

"yes Bella". Leah throw her head back and groaned. Already sick of talking to the shield. "we ended up together".

"well… your not going to believe me…. But I'm happy for you".

"whatever Bella". The she said in an snarly tone. Bella was at this point so used to the way Leah talked to her that she didn't bother getting upset anymore. She decided not to take in personal because she thought that was just the way the she wolf was towards her. long story short….. she didn't care because it didn't bother her now.

"are you guys going to go in to the house together?. Or just jump up to the attic?" Jacob asked with his arms crossed, and an smirk on his face.

"we're gonna go through the house". Leah rolled her eyes.

"really?" her Alfa raised his eye brows. "your going to go through the house… with an vampire?. You Leah Clearwater, going through the house…. with an vampire. I have to Lee I didn't expect that. I mean…. It's you".

"well I didn't expect it either". She didn't want to have this talk right now. she knew that Alistair already knew about her hatred for vampire, because she had told him. but that didn't mean she wanted him to know how much she hated them. 'I'm trying to date the man for crying out loud'.

"and your just okay with the whole world knowing about the two of you?".

"I don't care about anyone of those blokes in there so what or how they feel about us doesn't matter to me. In fact they could all die within the next few minutes and it wouldn't affect me what's so ever". The tracker said blankly, putting his arm around Leah shoulder.

"damn your morbid…. Leah…. I think you've found the one". Jacob grinned.

"ohh shut up you jackass". Leah didn't her best trying not to smirk but was failing.

"ohh and remember we have training later". He remind her.

"yeah I know Alistair gonna come to it".

The other tree froze. There was an strange silence.

"what?". She asked with her hand on her hip.

"Leah… I don't think that's the best idea". Edward said for the first time.

"why not, he's gonna be fine".

"Leah".

"Jacob". She said back.

"Leah… we're gonna be to training the young one. their gonna have a head enough time constraining as it is. Through an vampire in to the mix and….".

"I figure he could help out. He could show them what's it's like to have actual vampire there with them. Jacob we don't have long before the royal leeches get here…. it's best they get used to that smell now". she looked up at the tracker and smirked. He bumped her shoulder.

"I don't know…".

"Leah we're not just thinking about their softly we're thinking about Alistair's as well". Said the mind reader. "like you said their only young shifters. They may not know how to control what they're doing".

"and I'm gonna be right there with him the entire time aren't I".

"Leah..".

"oh my god Jacob stop ya bitching, it'll be fine".

He throw his hands up. "fine, fine do what you want".

"ohh we will".

"you". he pointed to the tracker. "you do exactly what I tell you to do okay. the last thing I need to for my beta's mate getting killed by one of the pups. So when you get there you stay out of the way until I give you the say so".

"killed by an puppy… what an embarrassing way to go". Alistair quietly muttered in to Leah's ear. Leah snickered and laced their hands together.

"I'll call you when it's time to meet up okay".

"yeah Jacob I know". she tugged on Alistair's hand and headed for the door.

* * *

**Inside the house.**

Holding hands the pair made there way into the door way of the living room. Pretty much of the house were in the family room chatting. Senna and Zafrina were over in the far corner, trying to keep away from the Romanians who were by the windows, snickering every time they made eye contact with the two women. Benjamin and Tia was talking with Kate and Garrett on the couch, while Tonya, Eleazar, and Carmen were over by the fire place having an conversation with Siobhan and Lime from the Irish coven. But Maggie on by the book shelf with the nomads. Such as Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall.

The Cullen's were spread out through the room, chatting with different groups.

The tracker and the she wolf appeared in the door way. Carlisle was the first to noticed them. he eyed them for a moment but then his golden eyes panned down to their intertwined hands. He kindly smiled at them. thinking to himself that he had never been more happy for Alistair. Believing that the tracker wouldn't never let himself be happy with anybody. And glad that Leah through all her hard ship was finally finding some please and happiness. 'god know she deserves it'. he thought. Eleazar noticed that the doctor was looking off at something and had an sort smile. The other vampire turned his head in the direction to see what had caught his friends attention. His eye only slightly widen at seeing the couple holding hands.

His actions were followed by Carmen and Tonya. Then more heads began to turn until the whole room went quiet. Many eyes widened at the sight of Alistair a vampire holding the hand of a wolf. The room was absolutely silence, even without vampire hearing a feather could drop on to the floor and it would sound a bomb going off.

No one said a word.

No one knew what to say.

That was until the tracker spoke.

"okay we've made our entrance. Wolfs out of the bag. Let's go up to the attic". He walked in to the room pulling Leah along with him. just as came close to making it to the stair case Esme jumped in front of the door.

"wait, wait, wait, wait, wait". She said quickly. "you don't have to go up to the attic. No one here going to judge the two of you".

The Romanians snickered. "I'd beg a differ". Stefan raised an eye brow and smirked.

"what did I say". Tonya said smugly. "I was right he was the one crossing that treaty line Carlisle has with the wolfs. I told you all".

"ohh don't you ever shut up". Alistair glared at her.

"if I may..". Eleazar stepped. Ford.

"you may not". The tracker replied.

Eleazar ignored him. "and I don't mean to by rude… but how does this work?".

"what are you going on about?". the tracker was beginning to regret doing this.

"The both of you…. I mean… I assume you two are together now….. are you not?".

Leah stepped closer to her tracker and looped her arm around his back pulling him closer to himself.

"In case your all wondering that's a yes". Alistair did the same with his arm, and even for a seconded smelled her hair.

"what I'm trying to say is your both from different species. How do you stand to be so close to one another without…".

"wanting to rip each other apart… easily". Leah said through her white teeth.

"I think what he means is you smell like an wet dog and how he doesn't want to throw himself off of a volcano every time he close to you". Vladimir gave her an widen toothy smile and made Alistair grow at him. feeling protective of his mate.

"don't talk about my mate like that or I'll hand you over to Aro myself snow white". He said referring to Vladimir's white hair, and pale skin. The smirk the Romanian vampire was sporting instantly vanished, and was replaced and a sneer.

"Mate?". Tonya said in disbelieve. The vampires sitting on the sofa stood up at the news.

"well not like I own any of you anything but I don't do a lot of thing often du to not give a shit but when I do I don't half ass it. yes that right… mate. we're together now… it's just Leah and myself".

"I'm very happy for you Alistair, and you as well Leah". the doctor stepped ford with an kind smile wanting to defuse the situation. He knew that Alistair when feeling threatened would tend to have a short fuse.

"thank you Carlisle". The tracker responded.

"Thank you". Leah responded at the same time her mate did.

"but really how do you two of you work… isn't like…. Weird?". Maggie the youngest vampire said in an careful tone not wanting to step on anyone's toes. She had an frown on her face.

"no it isn't weird like he said we're mates". Leah glared at the younger girl.

"but how did you two happen?". Eleazar had one of his arms across his chest and the other under his chin.

The tracker signed. "we met, there was an pull. We couldn't stay away from each other. Where together now, end of story".

"what do you mean a pull?". This caught this interest of Carlisle and Elazar who both walked towards the couple. "a pull like your tracker ability or….?".

"no.. this was something else..".

"a crush". Garrett scoffed.

"shut up leech".

Garrett smirked at the she wolf. Kate bumped in to his shoulder telling him to knock it off, he chuckled at his mate. She only lightly glared at him.

"AWW does the she wolf have a crush… so cute". Stefan grinned at Vladimir, who grinned back.

"what… did… I …say". Alistair turned to the both of them.

"ohh did someone's feeling get hurt, Stefan I think you've hurt someone's little feelings. You should hug him and make up".

"nay I don't want to get the mutts stink all over me. it'll never wash off, and I don't partially want my dead eyes watering every second of the day".

"I must admit I wouldn't be able to stand being around you if that were the case. You don't smell that great now". the white haired vampire nudged the blacked haired one.

"no I think that's you".

"hey do you think you two could quit flirting for a minutes, long enough for me to snapped all your limbs off with my own hands". Leah growled.

"if the both of you were as smart as your think you are then you wouldn't want to piss her off". Alistair said smugly.

"Leah". Carlisle said softy. She tore her eyes away from the two Romanians glaring back at her, and looked to the doctor. "did you….. imprint on him?".

She signed. "no…. I didn't imprint". She moved her arm off of his back and grabbed a hold of his hand instead. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"but yet you still felt a… pull?".

"yeah we both did". Alistair squeezed her hand back.

"Eleazar". Carlisle looked to his friend. "have you ever…".

"no Carlisle…. I've never heard of anything like this before". He said slowly, almost like he wasn't sure.

"so… did you do it". Emmet asked with a sly grin.

"Emmet!". Esme hissed, glaring at her son.

"what?, it for educational purposes".

"how?. How is it for education purposes?". Esme put her hands on her hips.

"because…. If they did now we would know that it is possible for vampires and shape shifters to have sex without vomiting on each other".

"highly doubtful. Vladimir muttered.

"well I think this is an abomination!". Amun said angrily.

"Amun please…".

The Egyptian coven leader cut the doctor off. "no this is wrong. Sleeping with the enemy… disgraceful. Do you honestly hate yourself that much?". he asked looking right at Alistair, ignoring the she wolf.

"even more but that isn't why I'm sleeping with her..".

Emmet now cut the tracker off. "AH called it". he told the room happily.

"I love her…". he said looking straight in to Amun red eyes. Kebi made an disgusted sound like somebody left the bathroom door open.

"how?... can't you smell her". if the tracker could he would of spat on the Egyptian coven leader.

"no I can't". Alistair said angrily "now…. leave my mate the hell alone".

"there it is… that word again". Amun glared at him. "she must be good in bed then it your so insistent on getting up this… this charade. This illusion of love because it just isn't possible, it's not possible to love an mutt".

within the blink an eye Alistair was over by him in seconds. Grabbing Amun violently and pushing up against the wall. The two of them snarled at each other, with venom practically dripping from their mouths. "I dare you to disrespect her one more time fossil because I swear to god if you ever…". Benjamin jumped in and tried to pull the tracker off of his coven leader but was having some trouble doing so.

"Alistair". Carlisle cried helping Benjamin pull him off of Amun. Emmet too grabbed a hold of him and gave him a tug, Finally breaking them apart. "Alistair please calm yourself".

"Carlisle did you not hear what he said about her". the tracker cried.

Kebi went up to her husband and began to comfort him. for a second she made eye contact with Leah and hissed. Leah growled at her in return.

"Alistair what did you mean by you can't smell her?". Elazar decided to stand next to Carlisle hoping to build an barrier between Alistair and Amun. So the tracker could lunge for him again. he hoped that getting in the way and asking some question would hopefully distract them long enough to calm everybody down.

"what happened?". Jacob said running in to the room. Closely followed by Edward and Bella. The tree of them heard the noise from out side and decided it would be best to cheek It out. Nessie was spending the day at Charlies with him and Sue.

The tracker wasn't taking his eyes off of Amun, but every so often they'd shift to the Romanians. "I wonder if I could rip one of their heads off before getting tackled to the ground?. It be worth it to see one of their head rolling around on the floor as the other one tried to make sense of what I'd just done to see friend'. Alistair thought.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Alistair…. But I don't believe you have time". Edward told him.

"no harm in dreaming then". the tracker shrugged. He then turned to Eleazar, who was still waiting patiently for Alistair to respond. "she doesn't smell bad to me… she smells like…. Like..". he looked at her. Leah had been busy glaring at Amun and Kebi to noticed that Alistair was looking at her. but once she did and locked eyes with her, her features softened immediately. The two watched each other for a moment before Alistair carry on with what he was saying. "well at the moment she smells like the rain after a storm".

They continued to watch each other.

"and you Leah…. is it the same with you?. does he like different to you as well?".

She nodded, not looking at Eleazar at all. Because all she could do was focus on her tracker. It was the way he looked at her that made her want to tear up. But the last thing she wanted to do was to cry and get emotional in an room fall of vampires.

"Leah…". Eleazar took step towards the she wolf. "do you think… there's a chance you may have imprinted and just not realized it?. maybe…. You did but with a vampire…. It's different?". He asked softy.

"I don't know". she said quietly looking down. Alistair at hearing what her voice sounded like reached out for her with his left hand. He was facing a different way to her and when she took his hand it was with her left as well.

There saw a stillness in the room.

"who made you upset?". Jacob asked in an low voice. Leah turned away from the room and wiped an tear away. Alistair turned to look at him then looked at the Romanians and the Egyptians. Jacob eyed them all with an angry expression. 'how dear they make my friend upset'. Edward looked at him, knowing that he may have to step in between him and them at some point.

'it may not be tonight. but after the way they've talk about her and Alistair I have a feeling something going to be happenings. And if not with Jacob then with Seth and the others in the black pack. They wouldn't tolerate one of their own getting treated poorly…. Expressly her beta. And expressly to Seth's sister, no he wouldn't take kindly to the way she was getting mistreated. And then you have Alistair being her mate. I don't believe that they'd be fine with the way he was being treated too. Even if he was….. a bloodsucker'. The mind reader thought.

Alistair moved next to her and she gazed up at him. the two were so close their noses were almost touching. After a few minutes of gazing at each they both felt that electricity again. like the first time they saw one another. Leah felt the familiar heat in the stomach again. they didn't know what came over them but all that passion they felt for one another came back all at once. It came out of nowhere. Once their eyes met they had become mesmerized by each other. It was almost like everybody in the room disagreed in to thin air. Almost like there was an supernatural force taking over them both. "let's go up to the attic".

She slowly nodded and tugged him along taking the lead. leaving everyone in the living room wondering what the hell just happened, because the room felt it to. not like the way they felt it more like they could all sense the change in the air.

* * *

**The attic.**

The both of them came crashing through the attic hatched.

He saw kissing her furiously, while taking off her coat.

"Alistair they'll hear us". she whispered.

"then you better be quiet she wolf". He grabbed her and jumped them both on to the pull out.


End file.
